Mon frère
by L-oeil-de-faucon
Summary: Edward est appelé à Poudlard pour enseigner l'alchimie. "Ne pas créer ou ressusciter d'être humain." Alors qu'il croit voir l'élève Harry Potter un peu trop intéressé par la transmutation humaine, il ne se doute pas que quelqu'un s'intéresse plus à ce sujet que Harry... Ce quelqu'un va-t-il commettre l'irréparable?
1. Chapter 1

**Malgré ce que peut laisser entendre le titre, cette fanfic n'est ni sur Ed et Al, ni sur Scar, mais... Vous verrez.**

 **Période: Fin du manga. Fin d'Harry Potter. Ed et Al ont retrouvé leurs corps en sacrifiant l'alchimie d'Ed et tué Père et les sept Homonculus. Harry et compagnie ont tué Voldemort et détruit les sept horcruxes.**

 **Personnages à Hiromu Arakawa et J.K. Rowling.**

Les murmures dans la classe s'arrêtèrent net lorsque le blond entra dans la pièce. Celui-ci s'avança derrière le bureau destiné à lui-même, se planta sur le marchepied prévu à cet effet, sortit ses feuilles et commença le cours.

-Comme vu hier, l'alchimie est basée sur le principe d'équivalence. Quelqu'un peut-il me l'expliquer?

Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns bouclés leva la main.

-Mademoiselle Granger?

-Le principe d'équivalence est la base de l'alchimie. Contrairement à la magie, il faut sacrifier quelque chose pour créer quelque chose. Sans ça, on ne peut rien faire. Il faut que la chose qu'on donne soit de valeur identique à celle qu'on crée. Cela peut s'illustrer par l'exemple de...

-Merci miss Granger.

Tandis que le voisin roux de Miss Granger la regardait, ébahi, le blondinet demanda:

-Maintenant qui me réexplique les trois étapes de l'alchimie?

Hermione leva de nouveau la main.

-Oui.

-L'alchimie est composée de trois grandes étapes, comprendre, détruire et reconstruire. C'est une loi universelle. Il s'agit de...

-Merci. Les autres vous avez compris?

Un "oui" général retentit, surtout pour éviter que le blond rentre dans une explication compliquée dépassant tout le monde, sauf _Miss Granger_ évidemment. Puis un certain garçon leva la main:

-Excusez-moi professeur Elric, mais par hasard, vous n'auriez pas notre âge?

-Pour être honnête oui. J'ai 17 ans.

-Waouh mais alors comment pouvez-vous être prof à votre âge, vous qui êtes si _petit_!

-C'EST QUI LE SUPER-FETUS PETIT COMME UNE FIGURINE DE BEBE ARAIGNEE?!

L'homme aux cheveux bruns qui se tenait à côté du rageur eut un rictus moqueur et déclara:

-T'énerver comme ça, c'est _petit_ de ta part, Edward Elric...

-FERMEZ-LA ESPECE D'ABRUTI BON A RIEN!

-Il serait temps de te calmer un _petit_ peu non?

-... ENFOIRE DE RACLURE DE GENERAL DE MES DEUX!

Le _petit_ prof toussota, et reprit:

-Pour faire de l'alchimie, nous utilisons un cercle dans lequel nous inscrivons des symboles, formules... On appelle ça un cercle de transmutation. On peut l'activer en posant ses mains sur le cercle, ou, comme chez le général Mustang ci-présent, utiliser l'énergie produite par le mouvement dont on a besoin. Exemple: Le général utilise le feu. Il lui suffit de claquer des doigts, provoquant une étincelle, et d'utiliser l'alchimie pour créer le combustible ou gaz, et provoquer l'explosion. Cependant, l'alchimie a des limites: par exemple, même avec l'alchimie, l'eau éteint le feu. Ainsi, sous la pluie, le général est impuissant.

Ed renvoya le rictus à son ex-supérieur. Celui-ci était à terre, rien que ce mot le faisait frissonner.

Notant qu'il fallait utiliser les mots "petit" ou "impuissant" pour faire rager ou déprimer leurs profs, les magiciens de Poudlard ne purent réprimer un léger rire. Puis un certain brun à lunettes demanda:

-Mais professeur Elric, lors d'un cours de démonstration votre frère a fait de l'alchimie sans tracer de cercle... Comment est-ce possible?

Ed hésita puis répondit:

-Si on atteint la vérité, on peut peut-être faire ça... Mais n'essayez pas. Ca n'a rien d'une fierté.

-Pourquoi?

Ignorant la question de Potter, Ed continua, plus gravement:

-Nous allons voir maintenant les interdits en alchimie.

La classe susurra:

-Les interdits?

-Oui. Nous autres alchimistes ne pouvons pas tout faire. Nous ne sommes pas dieu. Même si pour moi dieu existe pas. Mais dans tous les cas, un alchimiste ne doit pas créer d'or. Retenez bien ça. Bon, j'avoue l'avoir déjà fait... (rires à travers la classe) Mais franchement ça sert à rien. C'est interdit et ce serait prendre des risques pour rien. Mais surtout... Même s'il n'existe pas, seul dieu a le droit de donner la vie. Vous comprenez ce que ça signifie?

Voyant que même Hermione Granger était perplexe, il ajouta à cette classe paumée.

-Il est strictement interdit de tenter de créer ou ressusciter un être humain. Nous ne pouvons pas le faire. Si vous le tentez vous en payerez le prix.

Il regarda les élèves un à un, guettant une réaction. Son regard s'arrêta sur l'élève Harry Potter, qui sembla soudain très intéressé. Edward n'aimait pas ça. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il tente de ressusciter quelqu'un, s'il avait de la famille ou des amis décédés. Ed devait lui faire comprendre les risques. Et surtout, le surveiller de près. De très près. Qui sait ce qu'il risquait d'y laisser? Ed devait lui faire comprendre. Plus jamais il ne voulait laisser qui que ce soit risquer sa vie et faire ça. Il savait trop bien que ce serait leur pire regret. Il cligna des yeux, et leur proposa une pause, en se disant qu'il devait surveiller l'élève Harry Potter. Mais ce qu'il ne vit pas, ce fut que dans le regard d'un autre élève une étincelle avait brillé encore plus fort que dans celui d'Harry. Un autre élève qui attendit patiemment la fin de la pause pour qu'Edward explique la transmutation humaine.

 **Voilà avez-vous aimé? Hésitez pas pour vos questions, vos idées, vos commentaires, bref vos avis quoi! La suite bientôt. (ce genre de réponse qui veut rien dire, parce que "bientôt" peut être autant dans une journée que dans une semaine, dans deux mois ou dans six ans.) (mais je pense environ entre une journée et une semaine.) ^^.**


	2. Chapter 2

Durant la pause, pendant que les autres restaient dans les couloirs, Edward se cala sur sa chaise, ouvrit un livre d'alchimie et se plongea dans une lecture intense. Voir ce contenu si excitant lui coupa la respiration et le rouge lui monta aux joues, désireux de savoir la suite. (oui on parle bien d'un livre d'alchimie mais cherchez pas, c'est Ed qui se met dans cet état tellement il adore ça et puis faut dire que j'exagère un peu, bon on va reprendre une suite normale.) En deux mots, Ed lisait. Même s'il n'avait plus d'alchimie il continuait de faire des recherches, surtout qu'Ed et Al continuaient d'apprendre chacun de leur côté pour mettre ensuite en commun leur savoir, ce qui faisait qu'ils ne se voyaient que une à deux fois par mois, car Alphonse apprenait l'élixirologie aux côtés de May. Son passage était donc rare. Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi ils sont à Poudlard? Tout a commencé après la reconstruction du château, après la mort de Dumbledore et Voldemort. Lorsque Mc Gonagall (petite précision: c'est Mc Gonagall qui est directrice.) avait, vaguement, parlé d'autres pratiques ressemblant à la magie dans des endroits lointains, dont le pays d'Amestris et celui de Xing, les élèves furent tous désireux d'en savoir plus. Ne cherchez pas à savoir comment mais ils ont eu vent d'Ed, Al et Mustang et les ont contactés pour qu'ils apprennent aux élèves l'alchimie. Ils n'avaient pas proposé à Armstrong jugeant qu'ils étaient assez nombreux ni à Izumi pour la même raison, d'autant plus qu'ils tenaient à la vie. Etant à Xing avec May, Alphonse avait proposé de l'emmener car elle était la seule à vraiment maîtriser l'élixirologie avec Scar qui avait autre chose à faire. Donc Ed, Al, May et Mustang étaient venus à Poudlard. Edward avec l'aide de Mustang (car l'un s'énerve lorsqu'on mentionne le mot "petit" et l'autre trouve toujours des prétextes pour glander, d'ailleurs pour cette raison le lieutenant Hawkeye l'avait accompagné) enseignaient l'alchimie "en théorie", Al enseignait l'alchimie "en pratique" et May enseignait avec parfois l'aide d'Al l'élixirologie "en théorie" et "en pratique" **(allez savoir pourquoi une gamine de 10 ans arrive à expliquer et montrer alors qu'un général de 30 ans et un nabot de 17 ans n'arrivent pas à eux deux à enseigner théorie et pratique.)** Donc, les cours avaient commencé depuis deux jours, et ce jour-là, lors de la pause donc, Roy s'était éclipsé discrètement et Ed lisait. Alors qu'il terminait le livre (dieu merci il l'avait déjà commencé) il réalisa que les élèves étaient en pause depuis 20 minutes déjà. Il sortit et déclara:

-Euh la pause est finie!

Hermione, traînant Ron et Harry, arriva en première, suivie de Ginny, puis Drago et compagnie, Neville et Luna.

Une fois le calme revenu dans la classe, Ed continua.

-Donc je disais, la transmutation humaine est interdite. Il s'agit d'une tentative de résurrection ou de création d'humain usant de l'alchimie. Dans le cercle de transmutation, on introduit les composants du corps, les données de l'esprit et voilà. Mais ça ne marche pas. Car sachez que tous ceux qui ont tenté une transmutation humaine ont connu un échec lamentable.

Harry, intéressé, leva la main:

-Mr Potter.

-Professeur, quand vous dites un échec lamentable, ça veut dire que l'expérience n'a pas abouti?

-Un "échec lamentable" est un peu simple. Si ce n'était que ça...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens puis, réalisant que le sujet du jour était terminé, il finit par dire d'un sourire forcé:

-Je vous propose d'assister à une démonstration plus... Impressionnante que ce que vous voyez en cours. Mon frère est actuellement en pause et je peux lui demander de vous montrer comment synthétiser un vrai mur, plutôt que ces tournesols qu'il vous montre.

Les élèves acquiescèrent et tous suivirent Edward qui se rendait dans la salle où Al prenait sa pause. Il lui dit quelques mots, Al hocha la tête et synthétisa un mur entier sous le regard ébahi des magiciens. Ed s'éclipsa. Quelques secondes plus tard Harry chercha le blondinet du regard. Il avait disparu. Harry voulait poser d'autres questions, le sujet de la transmutation l'intéressait vraiment mais visiblement son professeur alchimiste n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Il s'éloigna du groupe formé autour de "professeur Elric 2" et remarqua très vite une _petite_ silhouette blonde marcher dans les couloirs. Il courut à moitié pour la rattraper. Arrivé à sa hauteur, enfin, pas en taille bien sûr, (Ed va me tuer...), mais arrivé à côté de lui, Harry demanda:

-Professeur! S'il vous plaît professeur!

Ed fit ce qui s'appelle lui mettre un gros vent et continua tête haute (encore heureux vu sa taille (Ed: X( j'vais la tuer...)) son chemin. Mais Harry s'obstina (c'est pas possible les deux sont aussi têtus l'un que l'autre) à demander:

-Professeur! Pourriez-vous m'en dire plus sur la transmutation humaine?

Notre Eddy préféré finit par s'arrêter et se tourna vers Harry.

-Quoi?

-Vous disiez tout à l'heure, enfin, vous avez sous-entendu, que c'était pire qu'un échec lamentable! Pourquoi les alchimistes ayant tenté une transmutation ont tous raté? Est-ce pour ça que c'est interdit? Comment procède-t-on?

Ed referma lentement son livre (oui il lisait en marchant un autre livre XD) et finit par dire, lentement (mais c'est pas possible tous ces lentements on dirait Sloth! #casseused'ambiance) :

-Vous semblez très intéressé par ce sujet Potter... Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela?

-Ben, c'est que... J'aime les cours d'alchimie!, mentit Harry.

-Oui, et moi j'aime le lait et Mustang aime la pluie. Et pour de vrai?

-Bon... Je m'intéresse à ça, c'est tout...

-Par hasard, vous ne voudriez pas tenter une transmutation humaine?

-N... Non... Non! Je ne veux pas spécialement... Enfin, je veux dire... C'est que je veux... Euh je ne veux pas...

Ed ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé par l'autre qui bégayait.

-Bon, je vois. Tu as raison, car ce serait ton pire regret.

Il lui fit un signe de la main et s'éloigna rapidement avant qu'Harry n'ait pu rétorquer. Mais Ed n'était pas con enfin pas à ce point-là en tout cas (Ed: Hé! Ca veut dire quoi ça?!) et il avait bien remarqué que Harry qui d'ailleurs n'était absolument pas convaincant voulait vraiment en savoir plus. Mais pourquoi? Ca, c'était à Ed de le trouver. Même s'il s'en doutait.

-o0O0o-

May expliquait, cette fois aidée d'Alphonse, l'élixirologie à des élèves. Ils avaient l'air un peu paumés entre l'histoire de pouls du dragon, l'alchimie à distance, la terre... Bref, à tout ça s'ajoutait son accent Xinois. Heureusement que Seigneur Al l'aidait. Elle aimait bien apprendre à Al l'élixirologie, alchimie de son pays, et elle trouvait mignon lorsqu'il lui demandait de tout lui ré-expliquer parce qu'il avait rien compris. (Elle est folle de lui c'te gamine) (trop mimi) Une fois le cours terminé elle sortit avec Alphonse pour leur faire une démonstration. Ils utilisèrent comme cobaye Mustang (Ed: pour une fois que c'est pas moi le larbin de service) qu'ils blessèrent légèrement au bras (oui, juste une petite hémorragie de rien du tout mais pas _forcément_ mortelle) et ils le soignèrent. L'hémorragie stoppa et Mustang se retrouva à l'infirmerie engueulé par Mme Pomfresh et le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on glande au lieu de donner ses cours.

 **La dernière partie était plus pour l'humour (ahahah très drôle...), pour me venger de Mustang qui martyrise notamment Ed dans plein de mes fics dont "ils perdent la boule" bientôt aussi "full zodiac animals", "au long d'une vie" et pour montrer ce que faisaient May et Al, pour que vous ayez idée quoi. Je poste la suite tout de suite. (ahaha le jeu de mots pourri) ^^. Et désolée si j'ai mis mes p'tits commentaires un peu partout je pouvais pas m'en empêcher.**


	3. Chapter 3

_-Non, tu veux vraiment faire ça?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Mais il a bien précisé que..._

 _-S'il te plaît. Je le ferai, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide._

 _-Ne te mets pas en danger._

 _-Ca ne te ressemble pas d'avoir peur._

 _-Très bien, je t'aiderai._

-o0O0o-

Ed était à la bibliothèque. Décidément, ils n'avaient vraiment aucun livre sur l'alchimie, ces sorciers! Il entreprenait de lire l'ouvrage intitulé _"Mondes et Magies Parallèles"_ d'un certain Gilderoy Lockart (oui j'ai eu l'idée comme ça pour Lockart, un perso que j'adore trop con et drôle) lorsqu'il entendit une voix connue:

-Professeur!

-Bonjour Potter. Vous n'êtes pas en cours d'élixirologie?

-Je préfère vos cours d'alchimie.

Ed ne put réprimer un léger sourire victorieux. Mais son sourire s'estompa lorsqu'il vit les livres qu'Harry Potter tenait sous le bras: _"L'humain: Corps, âme et esprit"_ ainsi que _"Les interdits"_ et _"Les cercles de transmutation les plus complexes"_. Ces mêmes livres qu'ils avaient lu lors de la préparation de leur transmutation humaine.

-Où avez-vous trouvé ce livre?

-J'ai demandé à votre frère s'il avait des livres d'alchimie, il m'en a prêté un bon paquet.

-Je vois. Vous faites donc des recherches à ce sujet... Et dans quel but?

-Je veux... Être utile aux autres.

Bordel. Exactement la même réponse qu'il avait formulée lorsqu'Izumi Curtis leur avait demandé leur raison d'apprendre l'alchimie. Quelques mois plus tard il commettait la plus belle erreur de sa vie. Fallait qu'il en parle à Al, ce naïf serait capable même de dire carrément à Harry comment faire une transmutation humaine. (euh je pense pas Ed).

-Professeur, pourquoi les alchimistes n'ont jamais réussi une transmutation humaine?

-Parce qu'on ne peut pas créer d'humain. C'est impossible. Ramener une âme à la vie... Aucun être humain ne peut faire ça.

-Mais que vouliez-vous dire quand vous avez dit qu'un "échec lamentable" était un terme un peu simple? Qu'est-il arrivé?

-Le principe d'équivalence... Ils ont atteint la Vérité... Ils ont dû...

Ed s'arrêta net, un peu gêné du souvenir de la créature que lui et Al avaient créée. Et la pierre philosophale. Les vies humaines...

-Professeur?

-Harry Potter, vous devriez retourner en cours d'élixirologie. L'imbé... Euh, May Chang, et Al, n'aimeraient pas trop de voir ce que vous faites au lieu d'aller en cours.

Il décida de faire un petit tour à Pré-au-Lard, le village à côté de Poudlard. Il salua donc Harry qui encore une fois n'eut pas le temps de protester. Il mit son manteau, resserra son écharpe et sortit. Il constata la blancheur de la neige. Illuminé par l'hiver, sans personne, le village était vraiment beau. Il devrait proposer à Al de venir la prochaine fois. Même si May allait s'incruster. Ed se marra tout seul en constatant qu'Al et May s'entendaient de mieux en mieux. Très bientôt, elle serait, qui sait, peut-être sa belle-sœur. Donc, la prochaine fois il irait avec Al et _la minus_. Et comme Mustang ne ratait pas une occasion de ne rien foutre, il allait aussi se ramener. Et son lieutenant avec, tant qu'à faire, pour le surveiller. Al et May. Mustang et Hawkeye. Et lui... Il sentit son automail grincer un peu à cause du froid. Il décida qu'il serait judicieux de rentrer. Son auto-mail n'était plus adapté au Nord après tout... Si seulement Winry était là pour le réparer... Winry... Il rougit en repensant à leurs paroles, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir à l'Est. Dire qu'il comptait rentrer à Resembool et la revoir... Mais... Ces foutus magiciens ne lui en avaient pas laissé le temps. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis leur étreinte à la gare de Resembool. A force de penser à elle, il se rendit compte qu'il avait monté quelques séries d'escaliers en trop. Hyper énervé de s'être laissé distraire, il hurla, profitant de sa solitude dans le bâtiment:

-MERDEEEUUUH! Tain Winryyy c'est de ta fauuuteuh! Je boude! (maturité d'Ed)

Et, en croisant les bras et en faisant une bouche de bébé, il redescendit les marches et arriva à sa chambre où il s'écroula.

-o0O0o-

 _-Alors?_

 _-Pas grand-chose. Désolé._

 _-C'est pas grave. Mais demain, je vais tenter de l'aborder aussi._

 _-Non, sinon il se méfiera._

 _-Tu crois? Bon très bien. Je compte sur toi._

 _-Oui. Demain je continuerai de chercher. Ne dis rien à personne. Ce sera notre secret._

 _Le garçon sortit de la pièce, l'air déterminé._

 **Voilà, avez-vous aimé? Merci au fait à ceux qui ont mis cette fic en favori ou qui la suivent, ça m'encourage à continuer! Et merci d'ailleurs à tous ceux qui la lisent juste. Je poste la suite. ^^.**


	4. Chapter 4

Le matin.

-Nii-san?

Ed, qui dormait, entr'ouvrit un œil, le referma, et le réouvrit.

-Nii-san?

Il ouvrit son autre œil et, pas tout à fait réveillé encore, répondit:

-Al? Quesketuveux?

-Nii-san, on a reçu du courrier pour toi.

-Du courrier, comment ça se fait?

-Nii-san, ça vient de Resembool.

Aussitôt Ed bondit hors de son lit, sauta dans un pantalon à peu près potable, enfila un marcel et ouvrit la porte.

-De Resembool? De mamie et Winry?

-Oui. Tiens.

Ed déchira l'enveloppe et sortit la lettre.

-Tiens, il y en a trois. Je lis l'une: _"Salut Ed, Al, ça fait un bail! Oubliez pas de passer à la maison quand vous avez besoin! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous progressez en alchimie. A plus. Winry & Mamie. PS De Winry: Vous avez le bonjour d'Elysia et Gracia."_

-L'autre c'est pour toi Al. Tiens, je te laisse la lire.

-Oui, ça dit: _"Salut Al, je ne sais pas si tu es avec Ed mais dis-lui qu'il a intérêt à ne pas casser son magnifique auto-mail! Et toi ça va bien? Tu t'es réhabitué à ton corps? Tu t'entends toujours bien avec May? Vous êtes mignons tous les deux, dis-lui bonjour de ma part. Prends soin de toi et surveille cet idiot d'Ed! Bisous! "Grande sœur" Winry."_

-COMMENT CA, "CET IDIOT D'ED"?! TU VAS ME LE PAYER WINRY!

-Et toi nii-san la tienne dit quoi?

Edward déplia le troisième bout de papier et eut l'air surpris.

-Ca va nii-san?

-Al s'il te plaît tu peux me laisser la lire seul?

-Ooh je vois ah les jeunes!

-PARDON C'EST QUI LE ED SI PETIT QU'ON NE SAIT PAS QUAND IL EST LA OU PAS?! En plus Winry et Moi on est plus grands que toi et May...

-Laisse tomber. Je te laisse lire ça, mon cher Nii-san... Hu, hu, hu...

-... Bon, voyons voir... J'ai dû rêver...

La lettre de Winry contenait un... Poème. Ed eut un rire moqueur. Winry poète. Allons bon. Bientôt lui ferait la taille d'une fourmi... (Mais Ed, c'est le cas, non?) (Ed: EH OH!) Ledit poème était assez court.

 _J'aime quand je dois réparer ton auto-mail_

 _Ou quand tu t'énerves à la mention de ta taille_

 _Au moindre pic, tu fais ta crise de colère_

 _J'aime aussi quand tu dors, avec le ventre à l'air_

 _Voilà mes vœux: déjà, que tu boives du lait_

 _Ensuite, que tu ne m'oublies pas, s'il te plaît_

 _Car tu n'as jamais dit qu'on allait se revoir_

 _Mais surtout, ne meurs pas, car moi je t'aime, Edward..._

A l'avant-dernier vers, Ed sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Comment pouvait-elle croire ça? Bien sûr qu'ils allaient se revoir! Car lui aussi l'aimait! Se rendant compte de la précieuse information qu'il venait de livrer aux lecteurs, Ed balbutia on ne sait quel charabia et rougit. (Mais Ed, tu l'as avoué, que tu l'aimais, non? Et, c'est aussi réciproque, vous vous l'êtes dit avant que tu ailles à l'Est!) (Ed: oui mais c'est gênant!)

Ed:

-Désolé Win', je n'exaucerai pas tous tes vœux parce que... Le lait c'est vraiment dégueulasse!

 **Un petit EdWin au passage, ça fait pas de mal, non? La suite au prochain chapitre! Que, d'ailleurs, je devrais poster bientôt... (encore, "bientôt"! Mais quand?) et encore désolée pour mes commentaires casseurs d'ambiance en plein milieu d'une phrase, promis au chapitre prochain j'en mets moins! (enfin j'essaye...) (O.O) ^^.**


	5. Chapter 5

J'ai un bug, je ne peux plus mettre des commentaires en gras ou écrire en italique, etc... Bon tant pis on va faire avec, vous étonnez pas si ça passe d'un coup de mes blablas à l'histoire... ^^.

~°-*o0o*-°~

Edward entra comme tous les deux jours, dans la salle de cours. Il escalada le marchepied (euh...) et déballa ses affaires. Il demanda aux élèves -même si seule Miss Granger répondait- de leur faire un récapitulatif du cours précédent, puis expliqua comment manier l'alchimie et la maîtriser.

-C'est là que ça met en pratique nos leçons précédentes. Comme vous le savez, en analysant, en déstructurant, et en restructurant la matière on peut synthétiser quelque chose d'équivalent. Dans la tête d'un alchimiste lors d'une transmutation quelconque, il y a les trois étapes de l'alchimie, à savoir...

Il fit signe à la classe de terminer sa phrase. Seule Hermione répondit: -Comprendre, détruire et reconstruire.

-Merci Mlle Granger. Au début, on a besoin de se concentrer vraiment pour réussir à appliquer ces trois étapes. On calcule, en utilisant la quantité de matière disponible, ce qu'on pourrait synthétiser. On décompose, et on recrée. Au départ, il faut donc calculer tout ça, mais plus on est meilleurs, plus rapidement on le fait et donc plus on utilise l'alchimie facilement. Il ne faut jamais oublier le principe d'équivalence. La base même de l'alchimie.

-Excusez-moi Professeur mais, tout le monde peut faire de l'alchimie?

-Normalement, oui. L'alchimie n'est pas comme la magie, où il y a des petits chanceux qui ont le don, et les autres non, l'alchimie est avant tout une science, et tout le monde peut apprendre la science. Même Weasley pourrait devenir alchimiste. C'est la preuve. (les regards amusés se tournèrent vers le roux qui rougissait, l'air outré que le prof se moque aussi ouvertement de lui.) Cependant! (le blondinet captiva de nouveau les regards, étant désormais le centre de l'attention.) Même si, en théorie, tout le monde doit pouvoir accéder à l'alchimie, en pratique c'est différent.

-Comment ça professeur?

-Eh bien... Les entraînements qui se font sans douleur n'ont pas de réelle valeur. Ainsi on ne peut rien obtenir sans faire de sacrifice. (assez fier de son effet, Ed recoiffa sa mèche l'air satisfait.) C'est une phrase résumant le principe d'équivalence. A partir du moment où vous êtes concerné par l'alchimie, cette loi vous retrouve partout. Y compris dans l'apprentissage même. Ce qui veut dire: pour espérer devenir alchimiste un jour, il faut bosser. Bosser, bosser, bosser, comprendre, apprendre, analyser,... Ce qui fait que Ronald Weasley ne sera jamais un alchimiste. (nouveaux rires, regard boudeur de Ron.) Eh bien Weasley, on ne vous entend plus trop...

-Pfff...

Ed soupira, manquant d'éclater de rire, fit à ses élèves un bref salut de la main, et sortit après un dernier regard amusé à Ron. (oui les cours d'alchimie sont très courts.).

Edward vit qu'il neigeait de nouveau à Poudlard. Il se demanda si à Central ou à Resembool il faisait si "beau". Il constata qu'Al et May étaient également en pause et leur proposa de venir à Pré-au-Lard avec lui. Bien évidemment ils acceptèrent et Roy s'incrusta, suivi de Riza qui voulait "surveiller cet énergumène qui est capable de tout pour se faire remarquer". (Ed: Pas faux. Auteure: Ouais.)

Ils sortirent et Ed constata que le paysage était encore plus beau que la veille. Ils marchèrent tous les cinq dans les rues, visitant des boutiques, s'arrêtant à des tavernes. Ed reçut soudain une boule de neige. Il se tourna vers Al. Puis vers Mustang qui sifflotait en regardant le ciel. Ed cria "Yaaaaaaahhhhhhh" et lui répondit en lui en envoyant une deux fois plus grosse. Roy tenta de a faire fondre avec son feu avant qu'elle ne le touche, mais elle se liquéfia et vint, sous forme d'eau, tremper le gant du général. Celui-i hurla, impuissant, et Ed ricana... Avant de recevoir une boule en pleine tête. Il vit Al soudain très intéressé par ses lacets et riposta, mais fut assailli par May qui hurlait "t'as attaqué prince Alphonse nabot!" et tenta de se défendre contre ses trois assaillants. Hawkeye, prise de pitié, décida de l'aider. Cela se termina en bataille de boules de neige générale dont la principale victime était... Ed. (Ed: Voilà! Encore moi le larbin! Auteure: Désolée... faut dire que t'es la parfaite petite victime! Ed: j'suis pas une fille! Et j'suis pas une victime! Et, bordel, j'suis pas PETIT!)

Après qu'Ed se soit pris 28 boules de neige, Mustang 24, Al 11, May 10, et Hawkeye 1 (lancée par Al) sachant qu'elle en avait esquivé 16, ils s'allongèrent dans la neige.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils revenaient en direction du château. Un peu avant d'arriver ils virent le professeur Mc Gonagall courir vers eux.

-Mr Elric!... Mr Edward Elric!

Ed surpris, répondit:

-Euh, oui?

-Vous avez de la visite!

-De... La visite?

Il remarqua alors le sourire de son ex-supérieur et celui de son frère. Il leur demanda:

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a?!

Il s'inquiéta au vu du sourire narquois et assez flippant de Roy.

-On a tout arrangé. Mignon, le petit poème...

-De quoi parlez-... (Ed capta.) QUOI VOUS AVEZ FOUILLE DANS MES AFFAIRES?!

-Oh non ton frère a eu la gentillesse de me le montrer! Crois-moi tu me remercieras d'être aussi sympa avec toi!

-Que voulez-vous dire... C'est flippant et de plus en plus bizarre...

Même Riza et May souriaient et Ed avait l'impression d'être le seul à ne rien comprendre.

-Enfin Fullmetal tu as oublié quel jour on était?

A ce moment-là ils arrivèrent devant la porte de Poudlard et Edward vit une tête blonde qu'il reconnut presque aussitôt. La jeune fille le vit, sourit et se jeta sur lui.

-Ed!

-W-Win-Winry?!

Roy lança à l'ancien alchimiste:

-Bon anniversaire Edward Elric!

~°-*o0o*-°~

(Normalement le texte ici est en italique.)

-Eau, 35 L. Carbone, 20 KG. Ammoniaque, 4 L. Hydroxyde de calcium, 1,5 KG. Phosphore, 800 G. Merde... Déjà si tard? Bon, je devrais partir avant qu'on ne me trouve ici.

La silhouette ramassa son stylo et son bloc-notes, rangea soigneusement le livre marqué Edward Elric dans le tiroir sous le bureau, et quitta la pièce des cours d'alchimie pour regagner son dortoir.

~°-*o0o*-°~

Voilà avez-vous aimé? Malgré ce bug d'ordi assez chiant, qui j'espère sera vite remis en place. Dans le prochain, un "tout petit" alchimiste... Euh non je voulais dire un "tout petit" peu plus d'action... Bye. ^^. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! ^^.**

-N'empêche, continua Ed alors que lui, Al, Winry, May, Mustang et Hawkeye étaient réunis dans une grande salle, j'arrive toujours pas à croire que t'es venue !

Mustang prit la parole:

-Alors Edward Elric on dit merci quiii ?

-...

Winry:

-Et dire que t'avais dit que t'allais à l'ouest ! Si j'avais su que t'allais te retrouver dans un méga château où on apprend la magie...

-Crois-moi Win, je voulais retourner à Resembool mais ces foutus magiciens m'ont accaparé ! Ça me plaît pas des masses d'être là !

La mécanicienne fronça les sourcils.

-Tu rigoles ?! C'est génial ici ! T'as un énorme château où tu peux te balader librement, avec plein d'armures !

-Euh Winry... Les armures ne sont pas le premier truc qui m'intéresse... Mais dis moi plutôt, comment t'es arrivée ici ?

-Eh bien, monsieur Mustang et Riza sont si gentils, à l'occasion de ton anniversaire ils m'ont fait venir, ils m'ont confiée au commandant Armstrong pour qu'il m'accompagne au château, d'ailleurs c'est dingue le truc du quai 9 3/4! On fonce dans le mur et paf on change de monde ! Ensuite le commandant m'a laissée au château, et Al et May se sont occupés de moi pendant une pause et quand vous êtes sortis ils m'ont dit d'aller voir la directrice Mc Gonagall. Et voilà ! Merci général Mustang, Lieutenant Riza, May, Al!

Ed ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire. Il avait envie de remercier les quatre personnes qui l'avaient aidé à revoir Winry, mais hors de question de remercier May, ou pire, de s'incliner face à son supérieur. Donc il se contenta de dire :

-Lieutenant Hawkeye, Al, merci...

-De rien Edward/Nii-san !

-Alors nabot on ne remercie pas son supérieur adoré ?

-Alors nabot on ne remercie pas sa future belle sœur ?

-ARRÊTEZ DE M'APPELER NABOT ! ET GÉNÉRAL JE VOUS AIME PAS ET MAY TU SERAS JAMAIS MA BELLE SŒUR ! N'EST CE PAS AL ?! AL POURQUOI TU NE DIS RIEN ?! AL ! T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE L'ÉPOUSER AL TU COMPRENDS ?! QUI TU VEUX MAIS PAS ELLE !

-Mais Nii-san elle t'a aidé.

-M'en fous !

Alors que la conversation devenait bizarre, Ed se rappela soudain sa relation non classée avec Winry. Déjà, sa déclaration à Resembool... Puis le poème de Winry... Ed décida finalement de railler.

-Alors Win', t'as profité du fait que tu ne me reverrais jamais pour m'envoyer un poème pour être sûre que je ne me moque pas de toi ? Manque de bol on se revoit !

Winry afficha un air boudeur et rétorqua :

-Pff il était très beau mon poème ! Tu ne sais pas apprécier la vraie valeur des choses Ed !

-Mais ouiii...

Dans ce genre de circonstances, Mustang aurait dit quelque chose du genre "alors comme ça je te manquais, poupée ?" et l'aurait embrassée et Al aurait dit "en tout cas merci pour la lettre ça m'a fait plaisir" et l'aurait prise dans ses bras mais Ed n'était ni Mustang ni Alphonse. Et il se contenta de dire en lui envoyant une petite tape sur la tête :

-Euh bon banane, tu... Tu m'as apporté un cadeau d'anniversaire j'espère !

Winry surprise, décidant d'ignorer le '' banane'', rougit et répondit, sortant un paquet de son sac:

-Euh oui, tiens... Un...

Ed se douta bien du contenu. N' importe quelle fille normale aurait pris un pantalon, du parfum, des nouvelles chaussures... Mais elle... Elle devait être parmi les seules filles au monde à offrir...

-Un nouvel automail !

-Euuuh...

-J'y ai mis toute mon énergie dedans. Le design est sobre, efficace, léger mais résistant. Il est pratique, tu peux sauter d'une bonne hauteur sans qu'il se casse... J'ai utilisé la méthode de Greed, en réorganisant les molécules de carbone,en utilisant un alliage qui...

-Euh merci j'ai compris... T'es vraiment...

Sentant une moquerie ou une critique venir, Winry sortit une clé à molette de son sac et la braqua sur Ed.

-Ouiiiiii ? Quoooiiiii?

Ed eut un mouvement de recul mais finit par dire:

-Toi alors t'es vraiment unique au monde... Winry...

Elle rougit une nouvelle fois, mais Ed remarqua que son frère, sa "future belle-sœur", la méduse qui lui servait de supérieur et le lieutenant de celui-ci les fixaient avec amusement, il rougit à son tour, bégaya on ne sait quoi et tourna la tête.

-Bah ! Euh... Tu... Tu voudrais assister à un cours d'alchimie ?

-Pourquoi pas... Ça m'aidera à tuer le temps.

-Très bien je vais préparer mes affaires pour donner ce cours à ces abrutis de magiciens de pacotille et tu peux me rejoindre avec le Mustangus Larvus et le lieutenant.

-D'accord ! À tout de suite ! Oh, Al et May... Demain, j'irai voir votre cours.

-D'accord Winry !

 _10 minutes plus tard._

Le Edward arriva dans la classe. Il se plaça comme d'habitude sur le fameux marchepied et remarqua au passage que le carnet dans lequel il avait noté les composants chimiques d'un être humain avait légèrement bougé. Mais il se dit qu'il devait l'avoir déplacé sans faire exprès en lisant " _Amestris et Xing_ ", un livre trouvé à Central et ne s'en soucia pas davantage. Winry et Mustang arrivèrent. Winry lui sourit discrètement et Ed lui répondit d'un signe de tête. Les magiciens entrèrent, il les salua vaguement et la plupart observèrent avec étonnement Winry. Ed décida de commencer le cours.

-Bonjour à tous, je vais faire vite parce que j'ai la flemme de m'attarder à expliquer ça. Déjà je vous présente Winry Rockbell, mon amie d'enfance que j'... Euh. Une amie qui... Une amie quoi ! C'est ma mécano. (les élèves ne comprirent pas le '' mécano '' parce qu'Ed était trop jeune pour avoir une voiture) Elle est venue assister à ce cours. Voilà. Donc, aujourd'hui nous allons voir... "Un est tout, tout n'est qu'un."

Incompréhension totale des élèves.

-C'est tout simplement un contrôle, vous devez me dire ce que représente '' un'' et ce que représente "tout". Vous avez deux heures.

Il distribua des feuilles de brouillon par dizaines aux magiciens perplexes et lança le chronomètre.

La classe tomba dans un silence profond, parfois troublé par Hermione qui disait "Voyons, mathématiquement parlant un ne peut pas égaler l'infini. Donc c'est forcément une métaphore mais..." ou par Ron et Seamus qui se prenaient la tête entre les mains en marmonnant "c'est impossible...".

Ed ne voulant pas perdre deux heures de sa vie à attendre ceux qu'il qualifiait d'imbéciles finit par dire:

-Bon je vais vous donner un petit coup de pou...

-J'ai trouvé !

Ed se tourna vers la rouquine qui venait de parler.

-Mlle Weasley? Vous avez trouvé ? Alors ?

-Tout, c'est le monde et un, c'est... Euh, moi ? ...

Ed ne put s'empêcher de rire face à cette fille si peu assurée lors de sa réponse en la comparant avec lui-même qui avait dit ça l'air déterminé.

-Bonne réponse Ginny Weasley.

Hermione la foudroya du regard, Ron eut l'air déprimé que sa petite soeur le batte et Harry sourit, bien qu'un peu déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé la solution.

-Effectivement une personne est le monde, le monde n'est qu'une personne. Mlle Ginny, et moi, et Mustang, et vous tous, chacun de nous n'est qu'un grain de sable à l'échelle de l'univers. Mais c'est l'assemblage de ces grains de sable qui forment le tout. Si on meurt notre corps, à savoir l'hydrogène, le carbone, l'ammoniaque, le calcium, le phosphore, le fer, le sodium, le potassium, le soufre, et tout ce qui va avec, fera toujours partie de ce monde. Il sera décomposé, servira d'engrais aux plantes, qui serviront de repas aux herbivores qui eux-mêmes serviront de repas aux carnivores qui serviront de repas aux hommes, etc... Tout cela est un flux incontrôlable, qu'on ne peut pas atteindre. Ce flux est universel et naturel, et infini. Ainsi chaque grain de sable contribue à donner une image au désert, et ce flux universel continue. Comprendre ce flux, la décomposition et la création... C'est ça, l'alchimie.

Il fut surpris de constater que pour une fois ses élèves magiciens écoutaient vraiment le cours. Il décida de profiter de ce moment pour leur réexpliquer le principe d'équivalence mais son regard dériva sur son amie d'enfance et il vit avec horreur que Mustang discutait bien joyeusement avec elle, lui faisant des avances mais évidemment Winry ne s'en rendait pas compte car c'était très discret, en dehors du fait qu'il répétait "oui vraiment, tu es très mignonne et tu l'étais déjà quand tu étais petite, oui je me souviens de toi, vraiment j'envie le petit Edward, il doit bien s'amuser mais crois moi tu perds ton temps avec lui et d'ailleurs je pourrais peut-être utiliser mon argent pour t'offrir de nouveaux outils si tu veux bien manger au restaurant avec moi et plus si affinités..."

Ed, bouillonnant de colère, dit d'un ton froid:

-Oh tiens il pleut... La pluie ça rend le général impuissant et inutile.

Puis, charmeur:

-Lieutenaaant? Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaîîîîîîîîîît m'accompagner acheter une veste plus adaptée au climat après ? Celle-ci ne tient pas chaud et n'est pas vraiment étanche...

-Bien sûr Edward. Répondit Riza avec un sourire.

La pique atteignit sa cible. Roy n'eut pas le temps de se remettre du '' impuissant et inutile'' qu' une pointe de jalousie s'abattit sur lui. Il se mit à crier:

-Non !

Tout le monde, surpris, se tourna vers lui. Riza soupira.

-Général, à chaque fois il n'y a que Edward qui fait le cours... Pendant qu'on achètera sa veste vous pourrez le remplacer... Je suis sûre que les élèves féminins meurent d'envie de vous entendre faire le prof. Trancha-t-elle, sarcastique.

Roy Mustang bouda et Edward afficha un sourire victorieux. Winry fit la moue, Ed le remarqua et dit:

-Winry tu pourras venir avec nous !

-Merci Ed.

Puis ils se rendirent compte qu'ils Étaient en pleine leçon et que tout le monde les regardait avec étonnement. Ils décidèrent (rectification : Ed décida) que le cours était terminé. Les élèves sortirent.

Ed se moqua une dernière fois du général Mustang, disant qu'il ne comptait tout de même pas sortir sous la pluie au risque d'être impuissant et sortit avec Winry, suivi de Riza et de Mustang déprimé.

 **Voilà! Dans le prochain chapitre je vais parler un peu de May et Alphonse, on les oublie... Et aussi, la sortie Ed-Winry-Riza ayant pour mission d'acheter une nouvelle veste à Ed. Vous allez voir que ça va partir en n'importe quoi... À plus. ^^.**


	7. Chapter 7

Les couteaux s'enfoncèrent sur la table. Un éclair bleu jaillit. La coupure que le jeune garçon s'était faite cicatrisa presque instantanément.

-Merci professeure Chang !

-De rien. Comme vous voyez, ce garçon s'est coupé mais grâce à élixirologie, j'ai réussi à le guérir. L'élixirologie est toujours utilisée dans hôpitaux de Xing, par certains docteurs pratiquants. Mais l'élixirologie ne guérit pas non plus tout. Elle peut par exemple stopper instantanément une hémorragie mais ne va pas totalement guérir la plaie. Quelqu'un soigné et sauvé d'une mort certaine par l'élixirologie devra quand même être porté à un médecin. Et...

Elle s'arrêta en voyant Alphonse entrer.

-May !

-Oui seigneur Alphonse ?

-Bonjour-professeur-Elric-2!

-Appelez-moi Alphonse... Euh May... Tu... Tu prends une pause ?

-Oui pourquoi pas, ça fait une heure qu'on travaille...

Elle dit à ses élèves.

-Vous êtes en temps libre !

La classe d'élèves bruyante sortit précipitamment et May se tourna vers Al.

-Euh... Mon prince Alphonse... On... On fait quoi ?

-Eh bien, je te propose de visiter le château ! On n'a pas vraiment vu autre chose que la classe, la grande salle et quelques couloirs et escaliers...

-Avec plaisir mon prince !

Ainsi les deux jeunes partirent dans une exploration complète du château de Poudlard... (Ils en ont pour un moment.)

Edward, Winry et Hawkeye marchaient dans les rues aux alentours du château. Ils avaient beaucoup de mal à trouver une veste au garçon du groupe, car la plupart n'étaient pas au goût de Môssieur. Évidemment il ne pouvait rien faire sans alchimie. Il regretta de ne pas avoir emmené Al. D'autant que ce dernier devait s'ennuyer terriblement... (ah Ed si tu savais, ton petit frère est actuellement en train de s'éclater à courir partout dans le château avec sa ''juste amie''...)

Ils visitaient encore une boutique et Ed s'égara un peu parmi les modèles... Il pleuvait toujours donc il voulait d'abord profiter un peu de la chaleur... Riza avait demandé si ça le dérangeait si elle regardait les vestes pour elle et les parapluies pour Mustang. Ed accepta, et Riza s'éloigna aussi. Winry qui attendait à côté d'Ed, regarda machinalement la rue, les enseignes des boutiques... Et elle vit... Non... Elle n'osait y croire...

-Un fabricant d'Auto-mail ! Ed j'y vais Steuplait Steuplait laisse moi y aller !

-Euh... Ok... Si tu veux... Claque pas tout ton fric...

-Aucun risque vu que tu vas tout me payer !

Ed fit tomber le cintre qu'il tenait dans la main et cria:

-QUOI ATTENDS TU T'INCRUSTES ET EN PLUS C'EST MOI QUI TE PAIE TES MACHINS ?!

-OH C'EST BON JE T'ACCOMPAGNE ACHETER UNE VESTE ET C'EST COMME ÇA QUE TU ME REMERCIES ?!

-OUAIS MAIS QUAND MÊME C'EST PAS À MOI DE TE PAYER TOUT ÇA ! FANATIQUE DE MÉCANIQUE !

-ÇA S'APPELLE LA GALANTERIE MÔSSIEUR LE FANATIQUE D'ALCHIMIE !

Ed protesta et Winry finit par dire:

-Bon, tant pis pour toi. J'y vais toute seule. Na. Tu verras pas les magnifiques prothèses et clés à molettes qu'ils auront.

-Euh vaut mieux pas...

-Bon j'y vais.

-Eh, Winry...

-Quoi ?

-Euh, rien... Fais juste attention à toi...

-Hein ? Euh... Ouais... Mais ça va c'est à deux pas t'inquiète.

-Hmm...

Winry sortit de la boutique et quelques instants plus tard Riza Hawkeye revint avec une veste et un parapluie.

-Edward ? Je t'ai entendu crier avec Winry...

-Ouais c'est rien... Elle est allée acheter des outils et des trucs de mécano dans une boutique à côté...

-Je vois...

Riza sourit. Ed et Winry étaient très mignons tous les deux. Elle savait depuis le début qu'elle aimait son ami d'enfance et que c'était réciproque. Elle commença:

-On l'attend i...

Mais elle se tut. Elle tendit l'oreille.

-Un problème lieuten...

-Tu as entendu ?!

-Quoi ?

-Un cri...

-QU...

À ce moment là ils entendirent distinctement un cri. Une voix féminine qu'Ed reconnut aussitôt. Il sortit en trombe suivi du lieutenant Hawkeye et arrivèrent dans une rue étroite et sombre. Winry était étendue là, allongée, les yeux fermés...

... Et un monstre au-dessus d'elle, qui ressemblait à un fantôme noir.

-WINRY !

 **Quel est ce monstre pour ceux qui n'ont pas deviné ? Winry va-t-elle mourir ? Mustang sera-t-il toujours impuissant au prochain chapitre ? (...) Je poste ça.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next:**

-WINRY!

Winry fermait les yeux. Elle avait trop mal pour pleurer. Des souvenirs terribles lui revenaient en mémoire. Ses parents...

"Garde la maison. Nous reviendrons bientôt. Au revoir Winry."

Le dos de ses parents qui partaient au front. Et la fois où elle avait ouvert la porte de l'appartement des Hughes...

"Papa!" "Coucou Elysia..."

Et Elysia qui fondait en larmes l'instant d'après... Winry sentait un tourbillon de souffrances en elle. À ce moment-là, elle n'avait qu'une envie: Mourir. Mourir... Elle n'entendait plus les voix. Elle ne voyait plus le monstre noir penché au-dessus d'elle, prêt à l'embrasser... Elle ne sentait que son souffle froid et déchirant, qui glaçait son cœur en souffrance... Ce souffle qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres...

-Hé toi ! Bas les pattes sale monstre !

Ed éleva la voix:

-T'as entendu ?! T'es sourd ou quoi ?! Franchement, j'ai vu des Homonculus avec un barbu flippant pour n'importe qui, un psychopathe fan d'explosions, un psychopathe fan de découpage, et plein de types chelous, et bien sûr une femme au foyer très très très flippante alors c' est pas un petit fantôme noir qui va m'arrêter ! Mais je trouve que t'es un peu trop près de Winry... Alors écarte-toi sale con si tu veux pas subir la colère du GRAND Fullmetal Alchemist ! (pas si grand et plus vraiment alchimiste (Ed: ta gueule la narratrice !) )!

-Edward... Recule, lança Hawkeye, le doigt sur la gâchette.

-Pas tant qu'il laisse pas Winry tranquille !

-Ed...

Le détraqueur (car oui c'est un détraqueur pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas deviné) se tourna vers le blond. Il s'avança vers Ed...

Ed se mit aussitôt à blêmir et à trembler.

-Un problème Edward ? Demanda le lieutenant.

-... Fuyez... Avec... Win... Ry...

Balbutia Ed alors que ses jambes le lâchaient. Il tomba lourdement au sol. Il eut ce cauchemar qu'il haïssait tant, celui où sa mère est là, avec Al et lui... Et où l'instant d'après il voit le monstre qu'ils avaient réussi à créer. D'habitude Ed se réveillait toujours à ce moment là, mais là le cauchemar semblait persister et vouloir l'achever. Il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol enneigé et mouillé. Il vit le monstre penché au-dessus de lui. Il faillit perdre connaissance mais se retint. Et puis, il avait déjà vu l'enfer... Et quand Envy, dans le ventre de Gluttony, avait voulu l'avaler, il avait revu ces cauchemars... Et cette bête qu'Al et lui avaient créée, ce n'était pas leur mère... Donc elle n'était pas morte une seconde fois... Il avait déjà compris ça. Et puis il y avait Winry. Et Al. Et Mamie. Et tous les autres. Il ne devait pas mourir comme ça. Alors, dans un élan de courage, il se rassit et lança:

-Dégage, sale monstre !

Mais il vit que le monstre lui obéissait un peu trop. Il se dirigeait maintenant vers le lieutenant Hawkeye. Celle-ci revit les souvenirs d'Ishbal. Chaque fois qu'elle pressait la gâchette, et une seconde plus tard, un Ishbal qui tombait. Elle tomba à genoux, puis tomba complètement. Edward, encore trop souffrant pour pouvoir se relever, gémit:

-Va-t-en... Saleté... Winry... Lieutenant... Relevez-vous...

Mais dépourvu de forces, il tomba allongé, et ne put que contempler le détraqueur qui était sur le point de toucher les lèvres de Riza Hawkeye... Puis Ed ressentit une bouffée de chaleur. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et vit... Des flammes. Le monstre recula, et Ed, eut juste la force de lever les yeux et de voir que la pluie avait cessé, ainsi qu'un homme brun qui se tenait debout, prêt à claquer des doigts, et qui lança:

-Eh bien, t'es quoi toi, pour oser t'en prendre à ma subordonnée et à des gamins ?

Riza, malgré la douleur de son cœur, réussit à esquisser un demi-sourire. Le général avait reçu son message télépathique.

 **Oui, Riza est devenue télépathe ! XD. Donc finalement Roy n'est plus impuissant ?... Mais il oublie que seul un Spero Patronum peut virer un détraqueur... (Comment il peut savoir en même temps...) Bon c'en est fini pour aujourd'hui ! La suite dès que je peux ! ^^.**


	9. Chapter 9

Le monstre fut projeté en arrière sous l'effet des flammes produites par Mustang. Il réatterrit plusieurs mètres plus loin dans la neige.

-Ça t'apprendra saleté !

Alors que Ed et Hawkeye se relevaient péniblement (Winry était toujours inconsciente, désolée Winry mais tu vas dormir pendant un moment), Mustang épousseta sa veste.

-Eh bien, encore une fois j'arrive au bon moment...

-Salut, général... Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

-Remercie-moi plutôt Edward, je t'ai sauvé la vie.

-Répondez à ma question.

-Enfin visiblement, quand bien même je te sauvais de la tourture, tu ne t'inclinerais jamais face à moi...

-Vous allez me répondre oui ?!

-Eh bien, j'ai d'un coup reçu comme... Un appel du lieutenant, suivi d'un mauvais pressentiment. Et heureusement que je suis venu... Sans moi vous...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. À ce moment-là, il sentit une autre vague de froid. Il tenta de claquer des doigts, en vain. Les autres Étaient retombés au sol, et lui fut assailli d'un souvenir qui le terrifiait. Une cabine téléphonique, avec une photo tachée de sang où l'on pouvait distinguer un homme, une femme et une petite fille. Et un corps. Un militaire étendu ici. Hughes.

"Et merde..." pensa-t-il. "On va tous clamser là ?"

- _Expecto Patronum!_

Il eut juste l'occasion de voir une lumière blanche et le détraqueur qui disparaissait. Il s'écroula sur la neige, et regarda leur sauveur.

-Mr Malefoy?

 **Ce chapitre était très court. Mdrrr en fait vous verrez la seule et UNIQUE raison de pourquoi Drago les a sauvés. (Eeeuuuh... Il voulait apprendre l'alchimie pour ressusciter Voldemort ?) (Ouais... Mais non.) À plus ^^.**


	10. Chapter 10

**10ème chapitre... Déjà...**

-Malefoy?

Alors que Mustang ainsi que son premier lieutenant et Edward reprenaient peu à peu leurs esprits, Drago se tourna vers Winry.

-Elle ne reprend pas conscience... Le détraqueur s'est approché trop près... Elle devrait être emmené à l'infirmerie. Elle a peut-être subi un traumatisme.

-Merci de nous avoir sauvés., dirent à la fois Mustang et Hawkeye.

-B-Bah! C'est normal professeur...

Ed lança:

-BORDEL MAIS C'ETAIT QUOI CE P***** DE TRUC DE M**** À LA C**?! (Ed je crois que tu peux laisser tomber la censure après toutes les insultes que t'as balancé.)

-Un détraqueur.

-C'est quoi?

-Ce que vous venez de voir professeur Elric.

-Mais encore?

-Seul le sort que j'ai lancé, Spero Patronum, peut l'éliminer. Il s'approche de vous et de mauvais souvenirs affluent et vous font tomber presque inconscient, et lorsqu'il vous embrasse, avec le Baiser de la Mort, vous mourrez. Pour lancer le sort il faut des souvenirs heureux. Voilà en gros.

-OK... Mais, Winry... Il... Il ne lui a pas fait le truc de la mort, ce salaud de dé-tracteur ou je ne sais quoi?

-Je ne pense pas, elle respire.

Ed, Roy et Riza essayèrent d'oublier les atrocités qu'ils avaient revues. Ed courut vers Winry.

-Winry! Win', ouvre les yeux bordel! Win, arrête de faire semblant! Ca te ressemble pas de t'abattre comme ça! Winry, bordel!

Drago arriva et vira _gentiment_ Ed pour porter Winry.

-Euh ça va je peux la porter...

-Non professeur vous inquiétez pas. Ca ne me dérange pas de le faire.

-Mouais... Mais Malefoy, vous n'êtes pas censé être en cours?

-Non, je suis en pause, depuis que votre frère a proposé à Mlle Chang de prendre une pause pour explorer le château tous les deux.

Il avait dit cela d'un air blasé. Ed fit une tête indescriptible, un peu comme Izumi dans le tome 6 lorsqu'elle dit à Ed et Al d'aller préparer des cercueils à leur taille. Il hurla:

-AL BORDEL ALORS COMME CA TU FLIRTES AVEC MISS PRINCESSE MINUS QUAND TON GRAND FRÈRE RAISONNABLE N'EST PAS LA?! NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CAAA?!

Il partit au triple galop en direction du château où son petit frère et May se baladaient de façon bien insouciante suivi par Mustang et Hawkeye et par Drago qui resta bien derrière Mustang allez savoir pourquoi...

-Lieutenant.

-Oui général?

-Ce truc là... Ca vous a... Euh... Je veux dire...

-Pardon général qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Euh... Enfin... Vous... ?

Riza Hawkeye comprit la question muette. Elle baissa le regard. Non, ça n'allait pas bien. Mais elle se doutait de ce que lui avait pu revoir et refusa de comparer quelques souvenirs d'Ishbal à la mort d'un meilleur ami. Il devait suffisamment souffrir comme ça.

-Je vais bien.

-Et... Qu'avez-vous...

-J'ai revu... Quelques souvenirs d'Ishbal.

Elle se mit à le regarder, guetter sa réaction. Serait-il outré qu'elle fut dans cet état pour ça alors que lui avait dû endurer la mort de son meilleur ami? Il remarqua sa manière de le fixer. Il comprit à son tour le sens de ses pensées.

-Non. Lieutenant, j'ai moi aussi revu des souvenirs d'Ishbal. Et pour vous, cela devait être pire en tant que sniper. Ishbal n'était pas moins pire que sa mort. Je sais à quel point cela vous a fait souffrir, et je vous interdis de croire que vous n'avez pas de raison d'en souffrir ainsi. Tout ça pour...

-Mais c'était mon choix de vous protéger...

-Et...

-Oui.

-Ne regrettez-vous vraiment pas?

-Non.

-Dans ce cas,...?

-Bien sûr, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

-Alors...

-Oui. Je vous suivrai. J'ai promis de...

-... De me suivre dans la mort si je vous le demandais.

-Et...

-Je sais... Je vous fais confiance.

-Alors moi aussi.

Pendant qu'ils continuaient cette discussion mi-parlée mi-mentale, Malefoy, derrière, qui écoutait la conversation, se demandait s'il n'avait pas quelques troubles de l'ouïe pour ne saisir qu'un mot sur deux.

 **Finish! LOL à la base Drago devait être amoureux de Winry, mais Julie Alice Potter m'a donné une nouvelle idée... Merci pour l'idée ;) même si c'est un peu du spoil que je fais là... XD enfin on va voir ce que ça donne! Je n'ai pas trop d'idée pour la suite, je vais essayer d'improviser mais on verra... Quitte à tout réécrire si ça ne va pas... Bref.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Un tooouuuuut petit peu de yaoi dans ce chapitre mais pas réciproque...**

-Et dooonc, un petit peu de combustible, je claque des doigts et boum! Tout prend feu, tout crame, tout grille, tout se carbonise! Ouais vraiment le feu c'est trop génial! Ah deux secondes, un appel de ma... 43ème petite amie? ^^ Comment elle s'appelle déjà? Myrtille? Cassis? Je sais plus... Je suis à vous dans cinq petites secondes, les loulous!

La classe regarda "professeur Mustang" d'un air _légèrement_ perplexe. Celui-ci était mi-assis mi-allongé sur ce qui servait de bureau, sous l'œil consterné de Riza, en train de décrocher le téléphone, et d'engager une conversation avec une jolie fille à l'autre bout du fil.

-Allôôô ma petite Groseille? Ouiii, c'est moiii, Royyyyyyyy! (ow yeah!) Oui, quoi de neuf? Ah oui? Ma pauvre! Quel enfoiré ton patron, ma chérie! Oh! Ton ex? Encore? Naaan! Dis-lui que tu es avec moi maintenant, Mirabelle! Oui, ah ah ah, je suis en train de donner des cours! Ouais, business-business t'as vuuu? Ouaaaaiiis, tu serais juste é-pa-tée! Je suis hyper pédagogue, et sérieux, motivé, et tout, et tout... Si je suis toujours aussi beau? Mais bien sûr que crois-tu! Tu croyais qu'il était possible que ma beauté légendaire s'évanouisse comme les filles lorsqu'elles me voient? Non, impossible! Je suis beau, c'est une vérité générale! N'est-ce pas Cerise? Ouais, ouais! Oui, je saiiiiis! Oh arrête, tu vas me faire rougir... Ouiii... Mais ouiiiiii, je pense à toiii, je n'oublie rien de toooooiiiiiii... (hum non non rien du tout à part ton nom) Ouii... Oui j'ai hâââte... Oui moi aussiii... Ouiii... Ouiii, c'est çaaa... Oui bisooouuus de ton Rooooyyyyy... Ouiii... Oui, salut Framboise! (ow yeah!)

Il daigna enfin raccrocher.

-Donc, désolé, mais j'ai mes admiratrices à qui je manque... Ouais, donc le secret de l'alchimie de feu est situé dans un endroit vraiment très particulier, j'ai adoré le regarder, j'aurais aimé avoir une vue meilleu...

Il fut interrompu par le déclic du flingue de Riza qui venait de retirer le cran de sécurité.

-Général Mustang, je doute que cela nécessite explication. Expliquez-leur plutôt à quoi ressemble ce cercle de transmutation.

Le sourire spécial du général s'élargit.

-Je m'en souviens au détail près! Ca commençait par deux jolies courbes sur...

Riza posa le bout de son pistolet sur la tempe de son supérieur.

-Général, auriez-vous besoin d'une autre explication plus claire?

-Gloups, non merci lieutenant ça va.

-Bon...

Les élèves commencèrent à flipper.

-Donc, bla bla bla, sur le cercle de transmutation bla bla bla, il y a un lézard avec des triangles et bla bla bla...

-Général, je doute que les "bla bla bla" soient réellement nécessaires.

-Oui, et donc, euh ben y a aussi un rond et des flammes et voilà.

-...

-Bon, je vais faire la sieste si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient!

Les élèves bien que choqués en furent presque soulagés. Riza eut une mine outrée et cria presque.

-Mais général!

-Oui lieutenant?

-Vous n'allez pas aller dormir comme ça!

-Vous avez raison... Vous préférez m'accompagner? dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

Elle se renfrogna. Et pointa de nouveau son pistolet sur lui.

-Bon, j'ai compris vous n'aimez pas les blagues.

-Général vous n'êtes vraiment pas un bon prof.

-VOUS AVEZ RAISON! C'est pourquoi on va tout de suite demander au Fullmetal de rappliquer pour expliquer la suite!

-Vous savez qu'Edward : de un n'est plus alchimiste donc plus "fullmetal"

de deux qu'il est allé voir Winry à l'infirmerie

et de trois que vous ne pouvez pas toujours tout lui demander de faire!

-Mais moi je veux bien prendre sa place au chevet de la jolie Rockbell... protesta-t-il.

-GENERAL!

-Bon lieutenaaant je peux les mettre en pause et je reprends le cours après s'il vous plaît?

Riza soupira.

-De toute façon visiblement on ne va rien pouvoir tirer de vos phrases tout sauf professionnelles.

-Merci!

-C'est pas un compliment. Edward -qui a dix-sept ans- est meilleur que vous -qui avez 31 ans- mais je n'ajouterai aucun commentaire de plus.

-...

Il fit signe aux élèves de sortir. Riza qui voulait aller voir Winry également le laissa aussi. Roy commença à se préparer pour une sieste lorsqu'il entendit son nom.

-Professeur Mustang?

Il se tourna face au blond.

-Malefoy? Un problème?

-Euh euh bah en fait... Je... Je voulais savoir si vous... Enfin...

Roy ne saisit pas tout. Drago rougit violemment et s'écria:

-L'échange équivalent! (ça commence comme dans le dernier chapitre lorsqu'Ed fait sa déclaration à Winry)

-Hein?

-Je... Euh... Je n'avais pas tout compris à l'échange équivalent... Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît, me le réexpliquer...?

-Bah... Oui! Assieds-toi! Ca te dérange si je te tutoie?

-Hein oh b-bah n-n-non...

Il prit place sur sa table habituelle et à sa grande surprise, Mustang vint s'asseoir... Face à lui. Il s'attendait à ce que son prof reste au tableau ou sur son bureau... Mais pas à ça... Il rougit de nouveau.

-OK, donc qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans l'échange équivalent?

-...

-Malefoy?

Malefoy était absorbé par le visage du général. Un peu trop longtemps pour que ça paraisse normal, d'ailleurs. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'on lui parlait qu'il rougit brutalement.

-Hein?

Roy rit.

-Quoi toi pas comprendre dans échange équivalent?

Un peu vexé que Mustang le prenne pour un abruti, il répondit:

-Bah... Tout!

-Tout?

-Ou-Oui!

-OK...

Roy commença ses explications. S'il savait que Drago avait parfaitement compris l'échange équivalent et qu'actuellement il rêvassait, les yeux rivés sur les lèvres du général... Enfin, après 10 minutes, Roy finit ses explications e ramassa tous les papiers sur lesquels il avait fait des schémas. Mais alors qu'il traversait la salle pour récupérer sa veste; il fit tomber les feuilles. Il se pencha pour les ramasser, ce qui fit que derrière, Drago avait un angle de vue plus ou moins gênant, et mine de rien il se rinçait bien l'œil... "Aaah mais qu'est-ce que je fous, c'est un prof, il a la trentaine puis c'est UN MEC bordel! Un mec un séducteur de première qui profite de son apparence physique très belle d'ailleurs il est très musclé et très attirant et de belles lèvres que j'ai envie de goû... Euuuh mais qu'est-ce qui me prend?! On va arrêter là et ah il se relève dommage il aurait dû continuer à ramasser la paperasse penché devant moi pour que je vois s... STOP!" Malefoy, rouge tomate, les cheveux en bataille, le souffle coupé, se redressa et remarqua que Mustang s'apprêtait à partir. Il lui lança un vague:

-A demain Malefoy!

Et Drago Malefoy s'empressa de lui répondre:

-Euh à demain beau g... Eeeuhh pro-prof-professeur Must-Mustang!

Roy ne parut pas entendre le début de l'adjectif dont l'avait qualifié Drago et sourit avant de sortir. Drago se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Putaaaiiiiiiiin mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutuuuuuuu...

Le jeune blond tapota la joue de la fille endormie. Celle-ci gémit légèrement. Elle gigota dans son lit puis redevint immobile.

-Winry?

Pas de réponse.

-Winryyyy...

Gros Blanc. Mais elle remue un peu à l'appel de son prénom.

-Win'...

-.- Elle bougeait plus distinctement mais maintenait ses yeux fermés.

-Bon, tu ne me laisses pas le choix... Winry, j'ai cassé ma jambe avec mon auto-mail...

Une clé à molette s'abattit sur la tête d'Ed.

-Aïïïïïïïïïïïïïïe...

-COMMENT CA?! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore Ed?!

-Je plaisantais... Salut, Winry... dit-il en souriant.

BONG!

-Mais pourquoi un deuxième coup?! j'ai rien fait...

-TU OSES PLAISANTER SUR LES AUTO-MAILS SACRéS!

-C'est... Interdit...?

-OUI!

-Ah... OK... Ca va mieux?

-Oui...

-Et ça va au moins?

Elle commença à sourire, et s'apprêtait à répondre "oui", mais ce serait mentir. Elle baissa la tête.

-Tu sais... J'ai voulu mourir à ce moment-là. Mes parents... Mr Hughes... Je...

-Ne pleure pas. C'est la faute de ce foutu monstre avec son foutu baiser dans ce foutu village avec ce foutu château et ces foutus magiciens avec leurs foutus trucs!

-Ed...

-Et puis, c'est du passé. Moi aussi j'en suis triste. Mais c'est pas cette sale bête qui doit te donner en vie de mourir. En tout cas moi, je t'en empêcherai!

-Merci... Edward... Dis... Tu... Tu as vu quoi, toi?

Ce fut au tour de Ed de s'assombrir.

-J'ai vu la bête qu'on a créée. J'ai vu Nina. Et j'ai vu Maman. C'était vraiment horrible.

-... Pardon.

-Hein? Quoi? De quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Il t'arrive quoi? J'ai manqué quelque chose? Pardon quoi quoi? Pourquoi?

-Tout ça c'est de ma faute. Parce que j'ai voulu regarder ces auto-mails... A cause de moi, toi, et Riza, et monsieur Mustang, vous tous avez eu de mauvais souvenirs qui sont remontés. Et ça doit faire mal. Très mal... Comme ce que j'endure.

-... Winry.

-Oui?

-T'es débile.

-PARDON?!

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, crétine! Tu crois vraiment qu'on pouvait se douter qu'on croiserait ça, idiote?! Donc si j'avais vu un vendeur de livres d'alchimie plutôt que toi, un magasin de mécanique, ça aurait été de ma faute, abrutie?! Ca aurait été moi le NABOT?! Redis ça encore une fois, mécano stupide... Et... Je... ... C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. C'était à moi de te protéger... J'aurais dû être là... Si ce truc t'avait tuée, j'aurais encore laissé quelqu'un mourir par ma faute. Et tout ça à cause d'un caprice pour avoir une nouvelle veste... C'est plutôt de ma faute... Alors tais-toi et arrête de culpabiliser, espèce d'imbécile!

Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie.

-Et désolé pour tes parents et pour Hughes... Revivre tout ça a dû te faire un choc.

-Oui...

-Ca va aller. Je suis là... Et, euh bah ah oui "je serai toujours là pour toi" voilà... Ca sonne bien, non?

A ce moment-là Riza Hawkeye entra.

-Oh Winry; tu es réveillée?

-Bonjour Riza!

-Edward, tu t'occupes bien d'elle?

-Quoi? Bah, ouais enfin ouais normal quoi...

-Je vois...

-Riza?

-Oui?

-Sauriez-vous m'expliquer? Pourquoi vous, Ed et Mr Mustang ne vous êtes pas évanouis comme moi? Pourtant vous avez aussi été confrontés à ce monstre non?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est sans doute dû à l'intensité des émotions. Tu as peut-être été traumatisée par un de ces évènements lorsque c'est arrivé... Et puis... Lors de sa tentative de transmutation, Ed a vu l"Enfer"... Il a compris ce que c'était que tout ça. Il a déjà été confronté à des situations de déprime dans le genre. C'est triste à dire mais il l'a "accepté". Quant au général et à moi... Nous sommes de l'armée. Depuis que nous avons postulé, on nous a inculqué de rester de marbre face à toutes les circonstances. Ne pas trop s'attacher à un collègue, supérieur ou subordonné. Être prêt à se sacrifier ou à sacrifier des innocents "pour le bien du peuple". Ne pas être trop sentimental. Endurer les critiques sans broncher. Affronter n'importe quelle révélation terrible. Contrôler ses émotions. Bref, se construire un masque de glace. Et parfois, la glace se répand sur notre coeur. Je pense que pour le général, il a fallu bien du courage pour faire ça. Pour affronter ces terribles souvenirs. Il lutte encore. Il semble insouciant, mais il pense encore...

-Et vous?

-Moi... c'est différent. Je ne suis pas du tout sensible. J'ai un coeur de glace naturellement.

-C'est faux.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Mustang qui venait d'entrer.

-Je vous connais, lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, vous êtes la fille de mon maître, mon amie, ma subordonnée, ma protectrice et protégée... Et plusieurs fois j'ai pu constater que vous n'étiez pas si dure que vous en aviez l'air. Lieutenant, vous avez un coeur. Tout le monde ici en a un. Un coeur qui bat. Qui souffre parfois. Vous m'en aviez d'ailleurs déjà fait part à Ishbal, vous vous souvenez? "Dans mon coeur, la guerre d'Ishbal ne sera jamais finie." Je m'en souviens. Vous étiez triste. Aux dernières nouvelles, un coeur de glace ne ressent rien. Vous êtes plus sensible que vous ne le croyez, lieutenant. Il faut juste que quelqu'un prenne la peine de le découvrir.

-... Merci...

Après ce long monologue il se tourna vers Ed et Winry et constata qu'ils s'étaient endormis tous les deux, Winry allongée sur le dos et Ed la tête sur le ventre de son amie. Le général et le lieutenant rirent de cette position. Si Alphonse les voyait... D'ailleurs, que faisait-il? **(ils n'en ont toujours pas fini avec le château, désolée mais en fait c'est arrangeant comme ça ils s'amusent et je peux écrire sans préciser ce qu'ils font chaque fois.)**

 _-OK, j'en ai fini avec les composants d'un corps humain adulte de taille moyenne._

 _-Le professeur Elric n'a pas remarqué que tu avais lu son livre d'alchimie?_

 _-Non, j'ai essayé de remettre du mieux que j'ai pu, et il n'avait pas l'air soucieux._

 _-Donc, tu as la liste des composants chimiques?_

 _-Oui, on peut aller les acheter si on arrive à sortir de Poudlard._

 _-Mais tu sais pratiquer l'alchimie?_

 _-Ben, il me manque juste ça et je pourrai faire la transmutation._

 _-Pour le cercle, tu as trouvé?_

 _-Oui, tout était dans le livre que tu m'as pris, celui que professeur Alphonse t'avait prêté._

 _-Tant mieux. Mais c'est certain que tu ne risques rien?_

 _-Non. Je veux le revoir. Merci encore de m'aider._

 _-De rien. Donc, tu as besoin d'eau, de carbone, d'ammoniaque, de calcium, de phosphore, de sodium, de nitrate de potassium, de soufre, de magnésium, de silicium, de fer, de fluor, de manganèse et d'aluminium... Tu n'as rien oublié?_

 _-Non... Mais comment va-t-on sortir du château?_

 _-Ne t'en fais pas, tu oublies que j'ai un chouette gadget sur moi, sourit le garçon en sortant une cape invisible de sa poche._

 **En vrai, je ne savais plus ce que devenait la cape d'invisibilité à la fin... Harry la garde non? Enfin bref ce chapitre est fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, bla bla bla, je poste le prochain bientôt mais pas maintenant. L'idée Drago amoureux de Roy était pas mal, je prends. Bon, sur ce, à bientôt! ^^.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo la compagnie! Un nouveau chapitre avec des cours de pratique d'alchimie donnés par professeur Alphonse. Voilà!**

-Aaal?

-Oui Nii-san?

-J'ai appris que tu flirtais avec Mlle May?

-Qui t'a dit ça nii-san?

-Je ne cite jamais mes sources. Al, écoute, tu commences à bien t'entendre avec elle à ce que je vois... J'ai réfléchi, et tu as le droit de partir avec elle dans une relation plus complexe que l'amitié, mais s'il te plaît... Attends quelques années avant de faire d'elle ma belle-sœur!

-Oh et grand frère alors avec Winry?

-Qu-qu-quoi?! Et puis d'abord on parle de toi d'accord?!

-Mais nii-san May est gentille.

-M-m-m-mais pourquoi personne ne comprend que cette fille n'arrête pas de faire des réflexions sur ma tailleuh!

-En même temps nii-san c'est pas faux.

-Quoi?! Ca y est! Elle t'a influencé! Je le savais!

-Euh...

 **C'était l'introduction.**

-o0O0o-

Malefoy cherchait son professeur d'alchimie du regard. En effet, il avait longtemps fixé un certain professeur brun, et il avait perdu sa classe. Et il s'était paumé. Aussi con que ça. Lorsqu'il trouva Alphonse Elric, avec sa classe, il courut les rejoindre. celui-ci leur faisait une démonstration d'alchimie. Une chaise cassée se trouvait au centre de la salle, et Alphonse s'apprêtait à la réparer. Lorsqu'il le vit arriver il le salua:

-Bonjour Mr Malefoy!

-Bonjour professeur Elric.

-Je vous ai déjà dit à tous de m'appeler Alphonse!

Drago prit place au dernier rang avec les autres Serpentard.

-Donc comme vous le voyez il y a ici une chaise brisée. Je vais la réparer! Je vais simplement faire fusionner les morceaux de chaise. Vous devez avoir vu en théorie d'alchimie qu'il y a quatre sortes de transmutation!

Les élèves:

-Euuuh non on n'a pas vu ça.

-Mais la dernière fois professeur Elric n'était pas là.

-C'est professeur Mustang qui a fait le cours.

-C'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas avancé.

-Il explique très mal.

-Il est vraiment nul!

Drago rougit et défendit:

-Pas du tout! Mr Mustang est vraiment un bon prof!

Les autres le regardèrent bizarrement mais comme Al reprenait la parole ils s'abstinrent de tout commentaire.

-Bon, donc je vais essayer de vous expliquer ça... Lors d'une transmutation, on peut soit décomposer, soit recomposer, soit rassembler, soit reformer. Vous pensez que c'est la même chose? Erreur! Si l'on décompose la matière, ça veut dire que l'on va rendre quelque chose sous ses états chimiques originels, c'est-à-dire le décomposer en éléments. Si l'on recompose, cela signifie qu'à partir d'éléments chimiques, on va synthétiser quelque chose. Reformer, ça veut dire réorganiser les éléments d'un objet ou d'une matière pour créer quelque chose d'autre à partir des mêmes composants. Rassembler, c'est tout simplement "recoller" ou faire fusionner quelque chose. C'est ce que nous allons faire pour cette chaise. Nous allons juste souder les bouts. Nous n'allons pas la décomposer, ni créer quelque chose d'autre, en usant de ses composants.

Il joignit ses mains. Un éclair de lumière bleue jaillit et la chaise fut instantanément réparée. Quelques élèves type bon public sifflotèrent ou applaudirent. Puis après qu'il ait décomposé une allumette et modifié la constitution d'une tulipe pour en faire un coquelicot, Potter demanda:

-Excusez-moi, mais votre frère refuse de nous dire, mais, pourquoi vous pouvez faire de l'alchimie en tapant des mains? D'accord, en joignant ainsi les mains, il est possible de faire un rond... Mais je croyais qu'il fallait des formules de construction? Où sont-elles inscrites?

Le visage du jeune Elric s'assombrit.

-Si on atteint la Vérité, on peut faire ça...

-La vérité? Comment ça?

-Ne cherchez pas. D'autres questions?

-Comment devient-on alchimiste? Mr Elric -votre frère- nous a expliqué qu'il fallait travailler mais que tout le monde pouvait y arriver... Mais comment exactement?

Al sourit.

-Eh bien, il faut lire beaucoup de livres sur l'alchimie, et il faut surtout comprendre.

-Comprendre quoi?

-Des choses... Le sujet que mon frère vous avait donné -ça par contre je suis certain que vous l'avez fait-, "un est tout, tout n'est qu'un", ça aussi vous devez comprendre... Si vous voulez devenir alchimiste, vous devriez commencer par apprendre la Classification Périodique des éléments.

-...

Ainsi, quelques heures plus tard, plusieurs élèves essayaient d'apprendre -tant bien que mal- tous les éléments chimiques...

Un jeune garçon rejoignit quelqu'un d'autre dans une pièce.

 _-Alors, tu as à peu près compris l'alchimie?_

 _-J'y arrive pas, y'a plein d'éléments!_

 _-Repose-toi, ça fait plusieurs heures déjà que tu relis cette classification! Essaye déjà de comprendre le truc de "un est tout, tout n'est qu'un"..._

 _-Mais ça ne me pose pas de problème, cette énigme est évidente! Mais je n'arrive pas..._

 _-Alphonse m'a prêté d'autres livres qu'il avait. Il en met à disposition. Ca ne concerne pas la transmutation humaine, mais ça pourrait t'être utile pour commencer à apprendre les bases de l'alchimie..._

 _Il déposa un gros paquet de livres sur une table._

 _-Merci..._

 _La seconde personne ouvrit un livre intitulé "Les bases de l'alchimie 1: Synthétiser" et commença à le feuilleter._

 _-Ne reste pas trop longtemps à travailler... On pourrait sortir au village avec la cape après? Et en profiter pour acheter tu-sais-quoi..._

 _-En fait je préfèrerais attendre de maîtriser l'alchimie avant d'acheter ça. J'ai peur que ça pourrisse ou je ne sais quoi. Et j'ai lu dans un livre qu'il fallait les données de l'esprit de la personne à transmuter, donc le sang d'un membre de sa famille._

 _-Ah, donc tu attends de voir..._

 _-Oui, et surtout d'avoir une occasion de lui prendre un peu de sang pour la transmutation._

 _-Bon... Je te laisse potasser. Ne te fatigue pas._

 _-Oui. Salut._

 _-Salut._

~o0*O*0o~

-Grand frère? Que fais-tu?

-Rien, et ça m'énerve! Winry est sortie de l'infirmerie mais elle dort là, Mustang et Hawkeye je sais pas, et j'ai envie de lire mais dans cette foutue bibliothèque de cette foutue école, pas moyen de se dégoter un foutu livre d'alchimie!

-Mais nii-san tu ne veux pas lire des livres de magie pour apprendre un peu? J'en ai commencé un, et c'est vraiment passionnant...

-Une pratique où on ne donne rien donc où il n'y a pas d'échange équivalent n'a rien de passionnant!

-Mais nii-san tu connais même pas...

-Al je t'interdis de lire ça compris?!

-Mais nii-s...

-On dit "oui grand frère"!

-Oui petit grand frère!

-QUOOIIIII?!

-Sincèrement tu devrais essayer de lire... C'est vraiment inté...

-Bon fais ce que tu veux, mais je ne suis pas convaincu mais alors pas DU TOUT! Mais après tout t'es assez grand pour décider de toi-même, je te laisse lire va... Mais ne me reparle plus JAMAIS de cette foutue magie!

-D'accord...?

-Et sinon, t'as pas des livres d'alchimie? J'ai lu trois fois au moins tous les miens, et je m'ennuie... T'en avais apporté un bon paquet non?

-Désolé, je les ai tous prêtés...

-Tous?

-Oui, tous! C'est dingue, y'a un élève très assidu! Il me demande toujours des livres, je lui ai prêté plein de livres dont _"L'humain: Corps, âme et esprit"_ , et des trucs plus basiques genre là, _"Les bases de l'alchimie 1: Synthétiser"_! Il est vraiment passionné et je suis sûr qu'il veut devenir alchimiste! C'est lui qui a raflé ma réserve!

Edward se redressa soudain:

-QUOI?!

-Pardon Nii-San?

-C'est qui?!

-De qu...

-C'est qui cet élève?!

-Ah... C'est Mr Harry Potter...

Ed frappa une malheureuse table qui traînait là avec son poing.

-Merde! J'avais zappé! Al, il faut que je te dise un truc à propos de Potter... Il faut se méfier et l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable...

-L'irréparable, tu veux dire?

-... La même chose que nous...

-Une transmutation humaine?!

-... (hochement de tête d'Ed)

-Zut! Mais quel imbécile! Pardon, Ed! Je lui ai prêté ça sans réfléchir aux causes et conséquences! C'est peut-être trop tard... Je n'ai jamais envisagé la possibilité qu'il... Enfin, que...

-Al.

Ed posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

-C'est pas grave. Le mal n'est pas encore fait. C'était une boulette, mais maintenant qu'on sait tous les deux ça, on va le surveiller, OK? Plus jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un souffrir par ma faute ou alors que j'avais la possibilité de le sauver!

-Moi non plus!

-Alors... Éventuellement, parlons-en au général, et surveillons-le de près. Nous ne le laisserons pas ne serait-ce qu'envisager la possibilité de faire une transmutation humaine. Quitte à lui montrer...

-Oui... Ta jambe, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui. Sache que maintenant, l'élève Harry Potter n'aura aucune possibilité de commettre l'irréparable.

-Oui Nii-san. Nous l'en empêcherons.

Ce à quoi les frères Elric n'avaient pas pensé, c'était...

"Harry Potter n'aura peut-être aucune possibilité de commettre l'irréparable, mais... Et si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui le faisait? Et si ce n'était pas Harry qui lisait ces livres?"

 **Fin! La suite next! Je vais dodo, BN! (bonne nuit.) Ciao bello! ^^.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Purée, déjà 13 chapitres... Dire que j'avais fait cette fic juste parce que j'avais** ** _vaguement_** **eu l'idée, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait tous ces followers! Merci à tous!**

Edward était allé s'acheter une veste (oui car du coup au final il ne s'en était pas acheté) et avait réquisitionné que Al l'accompagne (pour ne pas qu'il "flirte" avec May), ainsi que Hermione au cas où il y aurait un détraqueur... (bonne pioche XD)

Le trio marchait donc à Pré-au-lard. Winry avait eu la flemme de l'accompagner et était restée avec May. Riza avait profité d'une pause pour faire bosser Roy (oui parce que c'est pas tout ça mais il glandouille bien le p'tit Roy). Donc, ils s'arrêtèrent face à une boutique de tissu. Ed acheta un bon morceau de tissu rouge. Il sortit avec.

-Alors Al je veux un manteau hyper classe avec une tête de dragon stylée derrière, et le symbole d'apprentissage de notre maître entre autres! Et des cornes de taureau (wtf) sur les épaules!

-Oui...

Al claqua des mains. Le tissu prit forme... Et Ed put contempler les dessins qui ressemblaient plus à un bébé hippocampe et à des pétales de fleurs qu'à une tête de dragon et des cornes de taureau.

-Aaaaaalll? C'est quoooooiiiiii, çaaaaaaaaa?

-Nii-san, je trouvais ça plus joli... Comme t'as des goûts de chiottes, je trouvais ça mieux... Ca t'ira bien.

Même Hermione fut tentée de rire. Al souriait de toutes ses dents et Ed ne souriait pas du tout.

-MAIS C'EST NUL ON DIRAIT UN NABOT DE CINQ ANS!

-Tu rajoutes 12 ans et c'est bon, ça fait un nabot de 17 ans.

-J'VAIS TE TUEEER!

Alors qu'Ed pétait un câble et courait partout, Al repéra une taverne où aller boire un coup.

-Tiens? Les trois balais... Ca vous dit de boire quelque chose avant de rentrer? Ah, Ed s'est assommé contre un mur en fonçant comme un taureau... Mlle Granger, vous voudriez venir?

-Oui merci professeur.

-Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Alphonse. J'ai quelques années de moins que vous et c'est gênant que vous m'appeliez professeur et que vous me vouvoyez.

-D'accord profes... Euh, Alphonse. Vous pouvez m'appeler Hermione.

Alors qu'ils étaient rejoints par le Ed sauvage, ils rentrèrent. Ils repérèrent une table à trois. Une femme vint prendre la commande.

-Bonjour madame, commença Al, nous allons vous prendre... Voyons... Je vais tester le sirop de cerise soda avec la boule de glace, je suis trop jeune pour l'alcool, et... Que voulez-vous Hermione?

-Hum, une Bièraubeurre s'il vous plaît.

-Très bien, un sirop de cerise et une bièraubeurre, et pour le _jeune_ homme? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Edward. Nous faisons également du _lait_ , c'est sans doute mieux, ça va le faire _pousser un peu_...

Ed réagit à l'entente des mots "jeune", "lait", et "pousser un peu". Al voyant les veines qui ressortaient de la tempe de son frère, tenta de le calmer dans un petit "euh nii-san... Elle ne voulait pas..." mais la serveuse eut le malheur d'ajouter:

-Eh bien, pourquoi fais-tu cette tête mon _petit_?

Ed explosa, provoquant des murmures et des retournements dans toute la salle.

-LE LAIT C'EST DEGUELASSE ET J'AI PAS BESOIN DE CA POUR GRANDIR ET JE SUIS PAS UN MINI HARICOT!

-Allons, mon _petit_ , tu sais le lait c'est important pour la _croissance_... Plus tard tu deviendras _grand_ comme ton _grand_ frère, _peut-être_...

-C'EST MOI LE GRAND FRERE C'EST CLAIR?! JE SUIS DEJA GRAND ET J'AI PAS BESOIN DE BOIRE UNE COCHONNERIE PAREILLE POUR GRANDIR! MAINTENANT SERVEZ-MOI UN RHUM GROSEILLE!

Voyant qu'elle était tombée sur un petit énergumène un peu trop vif à son goût, la serveuse laissa tomber et alla servir Môssieur Le Pe... Le Grand Edward Elric, Alias Môssieur Le (Ou L'Ex) Fullmetal Alchemist.

 **Resteeez c'est pas fini! Cette scène de la taverne me tenait beaucoup à coeur... (snirf) J'adore martyriser Ed sur sa taille (même si dans le manga à la fin il grandit au point de dépasser Winry, je trouve ça marrant ses crises de colère où il déballe toutes sortes de conneries... Pas vous?) En fait, je crois qu'il n'y a pas un chapitre où personne (moi inclus) ne fait de réflexion sur sa petite taille! Niark niark niark... (Ed: oui bon ça va on a compris! C'est encore moi la victime! Et au lieu de déblatérer toutes tes conneries, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter tes blablas qui emmerdent les lecteurs!) (Moi: D'accord mon** ** _petit_** **! ^^.) (Ed: ...xOrodsd°*DN#~,%µ¤£=$ ^\^) (Edward, on ne comprend rien.)**

Le trio sirotèrent leur bière, leur sirop et leur rhum, puis Alphonse (en bon gentleman, heureusement qu'il est là _lui_!) paya et ils sortirent. Alors qu'ils marchaient en silence, Ed demanda soudain:

-Donc ici si j'ai bien compris ce sont bientôt les vacances?

Hermione surprise, bégaya:

-Hein quoi euh ah oui les vacances oui, oui c'est bientôt oui...

Ed, amusé, continua:

-Et donc vous allez partir où?

-Eh bien moi, avec Har... Euh, Mr Potter, nous allons passer les vacances chez Ronald Weasley, dit-elle en souriant.

-Ah oui? Vous êtes amis tous les trois? s'enquit Ed, étonné que la première de la classe, le mec qui aime transgresser les règles et le benêt de service soient amis.

-Oui... Répondit-elle, et murmura pour elle-même en pensant au rouquin, -et même un peu plus...

Alphonse sourit amusé par "les jeunes" mais son grand frère ne prit pas garde aux paroles de la brune.

-Et... Mr... Mr Potter, il... Il a une copine?

-Euh... Enfin... Euh, ou... Oui...

-C'est donc vous?

-N... Non! Moi, c'est R... Euh...

-C'est Weasley? questionna Ed, son sourire sadique s'élargissant de plus en plus.

Trouvant que la conversation allait un peu loin, Hermione rétorqua:

-Harry Potter est avec Mrs Ginny Weasley, la soeur de Ronald.

Ed rit d'un rire pour le moins... Flippant, et Al, voyant que la brune commençait à s'inquiéter quant à la santé mentale de son professeur, vola à son secours en changeant de sujet.

-Et donc... Harry... Il n'aurait pas, à tout hasard, envie de tenter une transmutation? Humaine, par exemple?

-Eh bien... Ses parents ont été tués quand il était jeune. Il a toujours voulu les revoir, mais il nous tient toujours, Ron et moi, au courant de ce qu'il veut faire dès qu'il s'agit de transgresser les règles.

Se rendant compte qu'elle venait d'avouer à son professeur qu'ils transgressaient plusieurs fois les règles, elle rougit et bégaya.

-Euh... Enfin, je... Je veux dire... Qu'il... Que s'il voulait transgresser une règle... Ce qui je pense, n'arrivera pas... Il... Il nous dirait... Enfin, je cr... Je crois... Peut-être?

Ed rit de nouveau.

-Vous êtes vraiment une piètre menteuse, Mlle Granger. Hermione. Ecoutez, je m'en fous que vous transgressiez les règles, j'ai moi-même déjà enfreint des règles d'alchimie, et pas que d'alchimie, et je m'en fous de vos trucs de magie, vous y faites ce que vous voulez ça ne me concerne pas. Cependant... Je comprends qu'on ait envie de ressusciter quelqu'un. Mais il ne faut pas croire que c'est possible. Vous serez... Vous serez la première ici à apprendre notre secret. Quand je dis "on en paye le prix"... Je sais de quoi je parle. Notre père nous a abandonnés quand nous étions petits. Aujourd'hui, je comprends qu'il avait ses raisons. Il est mort maintenant. Mais à l'époque, Al était bébé et moi je haïssais cet homme, mon géniteur, qui nous avait laissés. Quelque temps plus tard, notre mère est morte d'une maladie. Al et moi avons commencé à étudier sérieusement l'alchimie, pour la faire revivre. Nous avons lu des livres de la bibliothèque de notre géniteur parti, nous avons trouvé un maître, qui nous a posé l'énigme "un est tout, tout n'est qu'un" avant de nous faire devenir ses apprentis. Elle nous a laissés un mois sur une île seuls pour qu'on réfléchisse à cela. Elle nous avait pourtant prévenus de ne jamais tenter de transmutation humaine... Mais on l'a fait. Résultat... L'échange équivalent. Nous avons réuni les composants d'un humain, les données de l'esprit, et tout... Mais on ne peut pas faire ça. Tout simplement pas. Nous avons vu la vérité, c'est une sorte d'alter ego qui nous détermine notre "droit de passage", c'est difficile d'expliquer ça. Toujours est-il qu'Al a perdu tout son corps. Et moi, ma jambe. Pour faire revenir l'esprit de mon frère, j'ai sacrifié mon bras droit. Voilà... Pendant six ans, il a vécu dans une armure, où il ne pouvait ni manger, ni dormir, ni ressentir la chaleur, ni pleurer... Son esprit était lié à l'armure par un sceau de sang que j'avais fait pour le récupérer en échange de mon bras. J'ai vécu avec une prothèse métallique au bras droit pendant six ans. Quand je disais que Winry était ma mécano, c'est parce que c'était elle qui s'occupait de ce bras. Et de ma jambe. Ce n'est que très récemment que Al a sacrifié son esprit pour que je retrouve mon bras. Et pour récupérer mon frère, j'ai sacrifié mon alchimie. Voilà pourquoi je ne peux plus utiliser d'alchimie... Hermione Granger! Mon frère a suffisamment souffert, et je sais très bien ce qu'il a enduré! Alors nous ne voulons plus que quelqu'un fasse la même erreur que nous! Alors, aidez-nous à empêcher que quelqu'un commette cette erreur fatale!

Hermione était sur le point de pleurer. Pendant qu'il parlait, Ed avait déchiré une jambe de son pantalon, et elle pouvait voir l'auto-mail qu'il avait conservé. Elle ignorait qu'ils avaient subi tout ça... Ils avaient dû beaucoup souffrir. Tout ça parce que ces deux enfants voulaient simplement retrouver une mère! Leur désir de protéger des ambitieux comme eux était donc tout à fait légitime. Malheureusement, elle ne savait rien.

-Je suis désolée. Harry ne nous a jamais parlé de faire une transmutation humaine. Il nous parle toujours de ce qu'il fait. Je lui fais confiance. Je ne vais pas lui raconter comme ça, mais s'il en parle je lui expliquerai tout, et il changera d'avis. Il est borné, mais pas idiot. Il comprendra. Je vous promets de l'empêcher de faire cette erreur! Et au fait... Pardon d'avoir fait remonter ces souvenirs.

-Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Al. C'est du passé, on a fini par l'accepter. On préfère en reparler si ça peut éviter que quelqu'un tente ça. Bon... On a tellement parlé qu'on est arrivés depuis longtemps. Donc vos vacances, c'est dans combien de temps?

-Une semaine.

-Cool! Alors à demain, Mlle Hermione!

-A demain, Alphonse, professeur Edward Elric!

-A demain.

Ed remonta, suivi de son petit frère.

-Eh beeeen, je pensais pas qu'elle allait être sur le point de chialer!

-C'est une gentille fille. Dit Al.

-De qui parlez-vous Alphonse-sama?

Les frères se tournèrent vers celle qui venait de parler.

-Pas de toi en tout cas, lança Ed.

-Ne l'écoute pas May, sourit Alphonse, toi aussi tu es gentille, et tu es très mignonne!

-C'est vraiiiiii mon prince Alphoooonseeeeee?

-Ouiii!

-AL?! QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES LA?!

-Vous aussi Alphonse-sama vous êtes très gentil!

-Oh m-mais n-non...

-Si!

-Merci mais pas autant que toi!

-AAAL ARRÊTE DE FLIRTER AVEC ELLE!

 **J'aime bien sous-entendre du AlxMay rien que pour faire chier Ed! Puis faut dire qu'ils sont trop chou tous les 2! (Au fait je viens de capter que je n'ai pas du tout mis Mustang et Riza dans ce chapitre! Attention au prochain chapitre le Flame Alchemist reviendra dans la place!(plus ou moins, quoi)) ^^.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry pour ce petit retard!**

-Salut salut la compagnie! Je suis là!

Ed soupira bruyamment, les élèves eurent l'air perplexes et Drago se raidit et rougit sur sa chaise. Devinez qui vient d'arriver...

-Moi, le Flame Alchemist... Roy Mustang! Allons allons ne perdons pas de temps... Moi, et ma beauté légendaire, on a déjà rendez-vous avec 12 filles à la fois à midi... Et ce piètre chiffre, c'est juste parce que les autres ne savent pas apprécier à sa juste valeur ma perfection innée! En effet, je suis le plus beau du quartier, non, de la ville, non, de la région, du pays, du continent, du monde! Chaque personne a déjà entendu parler du Grrrand Roy Mustang! Les hommes me jalousent, ma famille m'admire et les autres femmes m'aiment! C'est aussi simple que ça!

Un ange passa, s'éplucha une pomme, la mangea, dansa la Macarena et repartit.

-Général... Commença Hawkeye, vous êtes ici pour donner un cours d'alchimie avec Edward, pas pour raconter vos passionnantes histoires...

-Ah! Lieutenant, par exemple, vous êtes jalouse! Je le savais bien! Quelle jeune femme ne tomberait pas sous le charme du Grrrand Roy M...

Un déclic de cran de sécurité retentit. Sentant le bout du revolver sur sa tempe, Roy déglutit et s'abstint de continuer. Il n'avait pas vu la tête de Drago qui rougissait de plus belle... Enfin bref. Il fit son cours avec Ed -oui il s'implique ENFIN- et l'heure passa. Les cours se poursuivirent ainsi pendant trois jours. En-dehors des cours, rien de bien particulier, Ed et Al continuaient de passer du temps avec Winry et May, Roy travaillait indirectement, c'est-à-dire en signant la paperasse, surveillé par Riza, Harry, Ron et Hermione continuaient leurs diverses activités. Le cinquième jour -le vendredi-, Ed et Roy ainsi qu'Al et May donnèrent des sujets aux élèves.

-Voilà, annonça Ed, Mustang et moi vous donnons un devoir maison sur l'alchimie, voici les consignes:

1: Expliquez ce qu'est l'alchimie, les interdits inclus. /13 points

2: Listez tous les éléments chimiques et les symboles alchimiques ainsi que les composants d'un humain. /4,5 points

3: Dessinez 3 cercles de transmutation vus en cours. /2,5 points

-Vous avez les deux semaines pour essayer de faire semblant d'y réfléchir. Mais faites gaffe: je suis pas dupe. Donc vos "je l'ai fait sur une feuille que j'ai oubliée", vous pouvez les garder!

Pour une fois Roy était d'accord. En tant que glandeur professionnel, il avait à maintes reprises tenté de dire qu'il avait malencontreusement brûlé les dossiers par accident. Alors Riza ouvrait le tiroir de son supérieur et en sortait les dossiers, intacts. Les élèves magiciens commencèrent à analyser le sujet en espérant que la solution tomberait par _magie_ (cherchez l'ironie) sur le mot "alchimie". Manque de bol, ils étaient en alchimie, pas en magie. Edward profita de ce silence pour lancer:

-Donc, pendant ces vacances, je compte sur vous pour vous souvenir plus ou moins de ce que vous êtes censés avoir appris en cours, en alchimie bien sûr, et pour mettre de côté la magie! Oubliez, tout ça, ça n'a rien à voir!

Les élèves hochèrent pensivement la tête, légèrement paumés... Puis Ed leur dit:

-Allez, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, je vous libère, bonnes vacances!

-Bonnes vacaaances professeur Edwaaard! Professeur Mustaaang!

Alors qu'Ed soupirait de soulagement, un blond du nom de Malefoy s'avança vers l'alchimiste de flammes.

-Euh... Professeur Mustang... M... Merci pour vos cours et vos explications, et b... Bonnes vacances!

Roy Mustang sourit.

-Bonnes vacances Malefoy. Alors qu'Ed se demandait pourquoi Drago l'avait remercié (Mustang) pour ses rares cours et n'avait même pas remercié son prof actif de base, alias lui-même, Drago Malefoy sortit, suivi du reste d'élèves. Ed souffla:

-Enfin liiibre...

Le sujet d'Elixirologie était très semblable à celui d'Alchimie. Présenter l'élixirologie, les méthodes utilisées, les interdits, tout... Tout ce qui concernait ce sujet. Normal, pour un devoir maison. Ils ramassèrent le papier que leur distribua May et sortirent, dans un "bonnes vacances!" type bonne ambiance générale.

Dans la salle commune où ils récupéraient la plupart de leurs affaires, dans le train, partout, deux élèves -trois avec Hermione pour garder sa réputation- réfléchissaient toujours au sujet. A comment faire surtout des phrases à peu près potables. Pas trop leur point fort. Donc, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et tous les autres Weasleys de Poudlard, étaient dans un train. Les bonnes vieilles méthodes... Alors qu'ils arrivèrent au terrier, qui avait été reconstruit soit dit en passant, Ginny cueillit une fleur blanche, imitée par George, Hermione, Ron et Harry. Tous les cinq se rendirent au cimetière. Ils déposèrent leurs fleurs sur la tombe marquée "Fred Weasley".

 _-Patience, ne t'inquiète pas, je le ferai bientôt._

La voix qui parlait répondit à la question silencieuse.

 _-Non, tout se passera bien, je ne risque rien... Allez, courage... Encore quelques mois... Et tu seras de nouveau parmi nous._

Une silhouette rousse s'éloigna de la tombe. L'odeur de la mort flottait dans l'air. Celle de Fred Weasley. La silhouette rousse rentra vers une demeure unique au monde, un peu tordue mais chaleureuse. Bientôt... Le "jour promis"...

 **Ne vous en faites pas, le "jour promis" viendra bientôt... Niark niark niark... XD. Salut! ^^.**


	15. Chapter 15

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Hermione?

Ca faisait déjà cinq jours que les élèves de Poudlard étaient en vacances. Évidemment, Hermione avait commencé très tôt à bosser, et tandis qu'elle potassait dans son coin, Ron et Harry passaient du temps avec les autres sachant qu'Harry avait commencé à envisager la possibilité d'entamer de réfléchir à étudier, éventuellement, la question n°1 du test et que Ron... N'avait absolument rien foutu.

Hermione se tourna vers le mollusque roux qui lui servait de petit ami et répondit comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

-Ca se voit pas? Je travaille!

Ron soupira.

-L'alchimie, encore?

-Hum non, j'ai commencé par l'élixirologie... Même si l'élixirologie est une variante de l'alchimie, je trouvais ça plus simple... L'alchimie est faite avec le mouvement des plaques tectoniques. L'élixirologie avec le flux de...

-Stop Hermione, je suis paumé. Et je n'attendais pas vraiment d'explication, tu sais?

Ce fut au tour de la brune de soupirer.

-Ronald Weasley, tu veux réussir ton devoir, oui ou non?

Alors qu'elle commençait à lui expliquer que c'était important, que c'était simple mais qu'il fallait bien comprendre, et que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait réussir son test, Harry entra dans la pièce.

-Moi, je préfère l'alchimie! C'est beaucoup mieux!

-Harry...

Hermione repensa à l'histoire du petit professeur d'alchimie.

-Tu... Tu ne comptes pas tenter de transmutation humaine, non?

Harry resta stupéfait, puis sourit.

-Meuh non! Tu me connais Hermy, tu sais que je vous le dirai avant de tenter ça!

Hermione dit en riant:

-Vu comment t'es borné, on sait jamais!

Puis, plus sérieusement:

-Mais, Harry... Tu... Ne le fais pas, d'accord? S'il te plaît, Harry...

-OK, OK, je-ne-ferai-pas-ça-promis-juré-craché!, railla-t-il.

Voyant que son ami n'était pas décidé à écouter sérieusement, elle soupira puis dit en riant de nouveau:

-Mais dis-moi, c'est quoi, "Hermy"?!

-Ton surnom!

-Mais c'est affreux!

-J'avoue, avoua Ron.

-Vous remettez en cause mon talent nominal?! (?)

-Oui, totalement.

-Oui.

-...

-Au fait, où sont Ginny et Georges?

-Ils aident maman à préparer le repas.

-Ah...

Hermione reprit, plus gravement:

-Il fait des efforts, de gros efforts, mais... George ne s'est toujours pas remis... De... De la mort de Fred, non...

-Non, répondit Ron.

Harry reprit en soupirant:

-Ginny non plus... Non, Ginny non plus...

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine. Molly était allée aux toilettes et George coupait des carottes tandis que sa petite sœur épluchait des pommes de terre. Soudain...

-Waïe! Je me suis coupé!

Ginny se tourna vers son frère dont le doigt saignait. Elle demanda d'un air blasé:

-Mais comment t'as fait? T'as jonglé avec le couteau ou quoi?

-Aïe, j'étais dans la lune...

Ginny savait que le "dans la lune" signifiait "je pensais à Fred". Néanmoins elle ne fit aucune réflexion et le laissa aller chercher un pansement -ou se soigner avec la magie-, tandis qu'elle se faisait la réflexion qu'une goutte de sang avait taché la carotte que son frère coupait. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, guéri.

-Ca va mieux?

-Bah, c'était qu'une coupure... Ca va merci.

"Et ça irait encore mieux si ton frère jumeau était là", pensa-t-elle.

Ils continuèrent leur activité d'épluchage. Le repas fut prêt. La famille et Harry et "Hermy" mangèrent. Puis chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Hermione retourna travailler. George alla dans sa chambre. Molly et son mari discutèrent. Ron voulut rejoindre Harry mais ne le trouva pas. Il entra dans le bureau où travaillait Hermione.

-Je viens te déranger un peu!

Il fut chassé à coup de bouquins qui sortaient d'on ne sait où.

-IDIOT JE TRAVAILLE!

-Rôôôh, c'est booon... Dis-moi Hermy, t'aurais pas vu Harry?

-Tu vas pas te mettre à m'appeler comme ça aussi! Non j'ai pas vu Harry!

Un peu énervée d'avoir été déconcentrée alors qu'elle avait une phrase bien formée sur le bout de la langue, elle se replongea presque aussitôt dans son sujet d'élixirologie.

-Ambiance joyeuse, lança Ron ironiquement.

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait rien en tirer, il alla explorer la maison.

Dans un champ, quelques mètres plus loin, à côté du Terrier, deux silhouettes étaient visibles.

 _-Bonne nouvelle._

 _-Tu as avancé dans ta progression d'alchimie? Les sujets t'ont apporté de l'aide?_

 _-Mieux. J'ai trouvé les données de l'esprit._

La silhouette de droite sortit de sa poche un petit flacon transparent, qui contenait une goutte de liquide rouge foncé et carmin semblable en tous points à du sang.

 **\o/ Bon là je pense que vous avez deviné qu'il s'agissait de... Crabb et Goyle? XO Mdr La Révélation Lol.**

 **Bon, je vais dodo, ça veut rien dire mais c'est pas grave j'aime bien dire ça, bonne nuit! ^^.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Si vous avez lu le NdA du dernier chapitre, honnêtement dites-moi si vous pensez vraiment que c'est Crabb et Goyle...En fait, je pense qu'ils sont juste trop cons pour penser à la transmutation... Même pour COMPRENDRE ce que c'est... Faudrait déjà qu'ils connaissent la signification du mot "ressusciter"... Je suis méchante oui... En même temps avouez que c'est pas faux... Enfin bref,voilà le nouveau chapitre! Je vais abréger un peu leurs vacances parce que y'a rien à faire mais je vais quand même décrire un peu Noël... Bref je vous laisse lire, voilà.**

C'était Noël ce soir-là. Harry et Ron avaient forcé Hermione à arrêter un peu son travail, et Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Harry, George et Percy étaient tous réunis au Terrier pour cette occasion. Je passe tous les cadeaux mais Harry et Ron avaient eu des boîtes de Chocoballes et de Dragées-surprise, Hermione un bon bouquin, Ginny un bouquin sur l'alchimie sortant d'on ne sait où, et les jeunes avaient tous eu droit au pull affreux en laine. Ils terminèrent la délicieuse bûche de Noël de Molly accompagnée de glace fraise maison et à 1h du matin montèrent se coucher.

Au lendemain de cette soirée ils se levèrent tard, enfin, ils essayèrent mais Molly et Ginny ainsi qu'Hermione se firent le plaisir de les tirer du lit. Assez violemment. Ils passèrent la journée au Terrier, ne variant pas des autres jours, et terminèrent la journée sur un pâté en croûte avec du chou-fleur sauce béchamel (oui j'ai des goûts d'assortiments plus que douteux) (eurk).

Les autres jours s'écoulèrent à peu près pareil, Hermione finit plus ou moins son Devoir maison, Harry et Ginny aussi, à peu près, et Ron était de toute façon trop paumé pour y arriver. Enfin vint la veille de la rentrée. Je passe les détails parce que Ron s'était pris au dernier moment, comme d'hab, pour son devoir et galérait, etc... Donc:

 _-Salut Fred... Tu vas bien? Enfin... Question stupide, évidemment... Je viens te voir parce qu'on reprend demain, et donc je n'aurai plus trop l'occasion de revenir te voir... Pardon... Ne t'inquiète pas. D'ici la semaine prochaine, si j'arrive enfin l'alchimie, tu seras de nouveau parmi nous._

 _La personne debout devant la tombe déposa ses roses sur la tombe, et se retourna en entendant des pas derrière elle._

 _-Tu penses qu'en une semaine tu arriveras l'alchimie?_

 _-En bossant bien, oui, j'ai qu'à lire des livres..._

 _-Oui... Tu as hâte de le revoir, n'est-ce pas?_

 _-C'est mon frère. Bien sûr que j'ai hâte. Il m'a tellement manqué..._

 _-A moi aussi... Mais c'est de ma faute..._

 _-Non... Tu as au contraire évité d'autres pertes. Et puis, c'est du passé tout ça, puisque je le reverrai... Dans une semaine, il sera de nouveau là, et on aura tout oublié..._

 _-J'ai hâte de voir la tête que vont faire les autres._

 _-Oui._

 _-Au fait, ne le dis pas à Hermione, même à Ron mais surtout à Hermione, parce qu'elle va tout faire pour t'en empêcher..._

 _-Je ne dirai rien. Je tiendrai notre secret jusqu'au bout. Quand il reviendra, je me ferai sermonner, mais ça n'aura plus d'importance, vu qu'il sera de nouveau là. Ce n'est pas bien dur. Je dois juste maîtriser l'alchimie et acheter les composants nécessaires._

 _-Oui. Donc demain, on s'occupe de ça?_

 _-Oui!_

 _La personne se tourna vers la tombe._

 _-Allez Fred, à bientôt... Je te ressusciterai, promis._

 **Et moi, la glandeuse professionnelle, je poste la suite bientôt, promis! ^^.**


	17. Chapter 17-pause

**Interruption momentanée du programme...**

 **Désolée... Je n'ai pas postée depuis longtemps... L'inspiration m'a manqué et je n'ai plus eu ni le temps ni l'occasion de poster sur cette story... Ce n'est pas mon genre de ralentir le rythme d'écriture mais c'est pour Ça que je vous préviens... Bref je ne sais pas quand je posterai de nouveau. Enfin d'ici une semaine ce sera bon, c'est sûr. Désolée encore pour ce petit imprévu... Merci de me suivre malgré tout. ^^.**

 **Et encore toutes mes excuses...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Voilà, et désolée pour le contretemps...**

Après avoir quitté le Terrier, pris le train et défait leurs bagages, Harry, Hermione et les trois Weasley à savoir Ron, George et Ginny arrivèrent à Poudlard. Les Gryffondor défirent leurs bagages et se rendirent à la grande salle pour le discours de Mc Gonagall. Ils virent notamment Luna chez les Serdaigle, Drago chez les Serpentard, je ne sais pas qui chez les Poufsouffle et d'autres Gryffondor, Neville par exemple. Les professeurs présents étaient leurs habituels profs de magie mais aussi Hagrid le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et les deux professeurs Elric et leur professeure Chang. Au grand désarroi de certains petits blonds Serpentard -je ne cite personne mais son nom commence par Dra et finit par Go-, leur second professeur d'alchimie n'était pas encore là. Mc Gonagall commença son discours, Ed boudait allez savoir pourquoi, Al essayait de convaincre son nii-San de sourire un peu tout en souriant à May, laquelle répétait mentalement ''mon prince Alphonse me sourit !''. Soudain l'on entendit de grands cris provenant du couloir. Les discussions se stoppèrent net, et tout le monde se tut, tendant l'oreille...

... Et entendirent des pas qui se rapprochaient. Mc Gonagall sortit sa baguette...

... Mais très vite ils comprirent qu' il s'agissait d'une discussion. Plus criée que parlée, mais bon. Ils entendirent:

-... Non, non et non ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Vous avez eu deux semaines pour ne rien faire, et vous voulez sécher la rentrée ?! Vous exagérez général ! Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laisser vaquer à vos occupations !? Déjà que vous ne signez pas vos dossiers, et en plus vous n'apprenez pas correctement à ces élèves ! Vous vous fichez de moi ?! Vous avez parfaitement vu que la rentrée est aujourd'hui ! Ce n'est déjà pas normal que vous soyez en retard, alors DÉPÊCHEZ-VOUS DE RENTRER DANS CETTE SALLE !

-Dites... Logiquement, je suis votre supérieur... Donc c'est techniquement à moi de vous donnez des ordres...

-Je me fiche de ça ! Vous manquez à votre devoir, je vous remets sur le droit chemin ! Maintenant magnez-vous un peu sinon je vous perfore avec mes balles et vous traîne sous la pluie, dans l'impuissance !

-D'accord...

Roy soupira. Ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'il aurait le dernier mot avec son lieutenant. Il se hâta car, la connaissant, elle serait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Il poussa la porte de la grande salle.

Une étincelle brilla dans les yeux de Malefoy. Les autres tremblèrent, ayant entendu les menaces de Riza et voyant qu'elle avait son revolver pointé entre les omoplates de son... Hum... Supérieur... Al fit un signe de tête aux nouveaux arrivants et Ed soupira bruyamment.

-Bonjour la compagnie ! Merci pour le comité d'accueil ! Le Grrrand Roy, le Hérrros d'Amestris, le Magnifiiique Général Mustang, le Flame Alchemist est dans la place !

Murmures dans l'assemblée. Soit le général alchimiste avait fumé quelques chose de plutôt illicite, ce qui n'était pas rassurant, soit il avait gardé son comportement normal, ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose non plus.

-Alleeez, je sais que vous êtes tous contents de me revoir ! Oh, mais que vois-je ? Deux sièges me sont destinés, vu qu'il y a deux sièges libres ? Demanda-t-il en désignant deux fauteuils sur l'estrade. Oh non, pardon, je n'avais pas vu qu'il y avait ce cher Edward sur l'un ! Pardon, Edward je ne t'avais pas vu !

Ed crisa et commença à déballer un tas d'insultes en direction de l'énergumène qui venait de faire son apparition dans la salle. Décidant qu'il en avait assez fait, il alla s'asseoir sous le regard consterné de son lieutenant honteuse et à la limite du désespoir. Une fois qu'elle fut assurée qu'il avait décidé d'arrêter sa comédie, elle se retira discrètement par une porte. Voyant que le lieutenant s'éclipsait, les élèves commencèrent à flipper. Parce qu'elle les laissait seuls avec le Mustang. Bon il y avait aussi Ed, mais ce n'était pas forcément mieux. Enfin, Mc Gonagall put reprendre et terminer son discours que personne n'écoutait plus (désolée Mc Gonagall) et ponctua sa dernière phrase par '' je vous souhaite une très bonne rentrée à tous. '' Ils furent invités à regagner leurs dortoirs. À la sortie de la grande salle, Drago attendit, un petit paquet à la main. Enfin, la personne attendue sortit.

-Professeur général ! Euh Général Roy! Enfin, général-professeur-Mustang !

-Malefoy ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Puis il continua, plus ironiquement. Vous ne comprenez toujours rien à l'alchimie ? Vous êtes paumé au devoir maison et réclamez mon aide précieuse ?

-Non ! Enfin oui.. Enfin... Euh... Avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances ?

Visiblement surpris par la question, Roy haussa les sourcils et répondit :

-Hein ? Euh, oui... Comme c'était assez loin et qu'on n'avait que deux semaines, nous ne sommes pas retournés à Amestris... En vrai on aurait eu largement le temps, mais ma nounou avait peur qu'on ait du retard...

Il se prit un coup de crosse de révolver sorti d'on ne sait où devinez par qui.

-Aïe !... Donc voilà, j'ai passé les vacances dans un hôtel pourri à signer des dossiers avec Hawkeye... Le fullmetal, Alphonse et miss Rockbell sont allés dans une petite auberge... Bref, rien d'extra... Et vous ?

-Moi, rien d'intéressant... Enfin... Est-ce vrai que vous ne fêtez pas Noël ?

-Hein ? Non... Enfin si, c'est vrai, mais non, on ne le fête pas...

-Vous devriez... C'est amusant... Enfin c'est surtout un prétexte pour recevoir des cadeaux et en offrir à ses proches... Donc... Je sais qu'on n'est pas proches, enfin si, mais non, enfin on est à côté là mais on n'est pas... Amis, enfin, si, enfin, c'est pas vraiment de l' amitié enfin je crois après moi je veux bien être votre ami voire même plus qu'un ami, aah non qu'est-ce que je dis excusez-moi, mais c'est vous, enfin aussi on n'a pas le même âge, mais moi ne vous inquiétez pas, enfin je sais pas si vous vous inquiétez mais je vous dis que ça ne me dérange pas d'être ami avec quelqu'un de vingt ans de plus que moi, ou plutôt dix, enfin je ne sais pas quel âge vous avez, désolé si je vous vieillis, enfin peut-être voulez-vous avoir l'air plus vieux que vous ne l'êtes, non pardon je ne dis pas que vous êtes un gamin, mais vous êtes jeune mais pas tant que ça, non je ne dis pas que vous êtes vieux, enfin...

-Malefoy, je ne vous suis plus.

Malefoy en crise d'hystérie :

-... PARDON ! Désolé de vous avoir importuné, pardon, toutes mes excuses, je suis désolé, excusez-moi, je vous prie de m'excuser...

-Ne t'excuse pas.

-Euh oui pard... Euh oui ! Enfin bref, malgré notre relation... Enfin, quelle relation ? Bin, pas si proche... Mais si, moi je vous considère comme un proche ! Mais enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Ou non, tant pis, je me comprends c'est l'essentiel, non pardon je vais vous expliquer, en fait...

Voyant le regard insistant de son bel interlocuteur, il rougit encore une fois (tiens ? Je l'avais pas dit qu'il rougissait ? Bah cela va de soi) et balbutia des choses incompréhensibles du type ''excusez-moi'' puis baissa la tête, serra les poings...

Il prit une main du général, l'ouvrit et y déposa son paquet qui était d'ailleurs plutôt une petite boîte dans cette main.

-Excusez-moi je parle trop. Enfin voilà, j'ai pensé à vous et... Joyeux Noël, professeur Mustang.

Il avait dit ça d'abord sans le regarder, puis avait levé la tête et le regardait à présent dans les yeux. Il le fixa une demi-seconde puis rougit plus que jamais et s'enfuit en courant, lâchant au passage un petit "bye !" minable et disparut au détour d'un couloir. Roy resta un instant perplexe, puis ouvrit la boîte...

 **... Et ça me laisse de nouveau du temps pour réfléchir au cadeau de Malefoy. Parce que je n'en ai aucune idée XD. J'espère que cette fois ci j'aurai plus l'occasion d'écrire et que mon inspiration ne va pas me lâcher fourbement! Allez, je vous laisse ! Bye ! ^^.**


	19. Chapter 19

-Voici les notes du devoir maison. Je vais pas faire de correction vu que y'a que la note qui vous intéresse et j'ai la flemme. Pis au vu des résultats douteux, ça ne servira pas à grand chose.

Les élèves de la classe déglutirent en voyant l'expression de leur professeur d'alchimie number 1. Ils avaient tant foiré que ça ? Edward commença la distribution des copies. Trois jours qu'ils étaient rentrés de vacances. Mustang se tenait à côté de lui, surveillé de près par son fidèle lieutenant. Il portait un petit pendentif dent de requin avec une chaîne noire, ce qui avait fait sourire et/ou rougir Drago Malefoy. Ed sillonna les rangs tout en répétant des noms.

-Parvati Patil. Travail correct. 12/20. Padma Patil. Vous devez l'avoir fait en même temps. 12. Seamus Finnigan. Travail à refaire. 6. Michael Corner. Travail très moyen. 9. Lavande Brown. Travail insuffisant. 8. Neville Londubat. Travail correct. 11,5. Ronald Weasley. Travail à refaire. 5. Vincent Crabb. Travail à refaire. 2. Harry Potter. Travail correct, mais trop comparé à la magie. 14. Gregory Goyle. Travail à refaire. 1,5. Justin Finch Fletchey. Travail correct. 12,5. Drago Malefoy. Travail moyen. 11. Hermione Granger. Bon travail bien que trop comparé à la magie. 15. Luna Lovegood. Travail correct. 11. Dean Thomas...

Alors que le blond, impassible, continuait de distribuer les copies à des élèves zombies, le brun alias le colonel regardait distraitement par la fenêtre, comme si la météo allait l'aider à glander. Manque de bol il pleuvait. Après avoir distribué 32 copies toutes accompagnées du petit commentaire commençant par ''travail'' ou le mot détesté de Mustang, Edward Elric lâcha la dernière copie et lança, sarcastique :

-N'empêche, Ginny a un an de moins que vous tous, elle a sauté une classe mais c'est à elle que revient la meilleure note, incapables ! Excellent travail, Ginny Weasley. 17.

Ginny eut un petit sourire satisfait qui agaça encore plus Hermione, qui avait trouvé sa matière anti-prédilection et bouda. Finalement le cours prit fin, certains en furent très heureux, et tous se rendirent en cours d'Élixirologie. Il avait été convenu que sur les jours de la semaine, trois jours entiers seraient consacrés à l'alchimie et l'élixirologie, pour que les élèves ne mélangent pas tout. Mais avant leur cours avec leur professeure Chang, ils avaient une pause. Pause durant laquelle, deux silhouettes se munirent d'une cape, qu'ils enfilèrent. Presque aussitôt ils disparurent. Mais les traces de pas dans la neige laissaient l'empreinte de leur passage, de leur sortie du château. Les pas guidaient tout droit à Pré-au-Lard, plus précisément à un petit magasin. Lorsqu'ils enlevèrent la cape, entrèrent, firent leur choix et payèrent, on les regarda bizarrement. Il faut dire que voir deux adolescents acheter eau, carbone, ammoniaque, calcium, phosphore, sodium, nitrate de potassium, soufre, fer, silicium, manganèse et aluminium n'était pas très commun...


	20. Chapter 20

**Désolée pour ce retard, MAIS j'ai des circonstances atténuantes.**

 **Circonstance atténuante numéro 1: avec les cours je suis un peu débordée, je n'ai plus trop le temps...**

 **Circonstance atténuante numéro 2: je n'ai vraiment aucune inspiration.**

 **Circonstance atténuante numéro 3: mon ordi bugge, je dois écrire avec mon téléphone mais c pas pratique...**

 **Circonstance atténuante numéro 4: je ne peux écrire que le soir, donc je suis souvent crevée.**

 **Circonstance atténuante numéro 5: eeeuuuh...**

 **Enfin, pour me faire pardonner, je poste LE chapitre décisif ! Beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre et le prochain ! Enjoy! ^^.**

Edward venait de terminer son cours. Ce jour-là, c'était vendredi. Le dernier jour de la première semaine de janvier. Il était satisfait non pas de ses élèves mais de sa prestation en tant que prof. (modestie...) Alphonse de son côté, avait réussi à faire pratiquer l'alchimie à quelques élèves à qui il apprenait les transmutations de base. Mustang était introuvable, sans doute caché quelque part en train de dormir, Hawkeye travaillait et May donnait ses cours avec l'aide de Al, tandis que Winry explorait le château ou assistait aux cours des frères Elric. Les élèves de Poudlard étudiaient sérieusement pour la plupart. Tous coulaient des journées tranquilles dans le château. Alphonse comptait parmi ses meilleurs élèves Harry, Ginny et Hermione. Tous trois maîtrisaient presque les premiers cercles de transmutation. Donc, Ed rentra dans les quartiers réservés aux Amestriciens ou à la Xinoise. Il ne vit pas Winry. Bah. Elle devait être dans sa chambre... Ed rentra dans la sienne et opta pour un bouquin qui pour une fois ne parlait pas d'alchimie trouvé à Pré-au-Lard. Il plongea dans une intense lecture...

De son côté, Alphonse donnait un cours à une autre classe. Il entraînait les sorciers à dessiner rapidement un cercle de transmutation. Ceux-ci s'acharnaient, tenant un morceau de craie dans leurs mains peu habituées. Al était un prof peut-être moins expérimenté qu'Edward, mais beaucoup plus psychologue. Contrairement à son aîné, il répondait avec patience aux questions, demandait s'ils avaient besoin d'aide, expliquait sans s'énerver, clairement et de manière efficace toutes les choses compliquées, et comprenait leur perplexité. Il leur donnait de petites astuces et se montrait compréhensif à leur égard, même s'ils étaient plus âgés que lui. Bref, Alphonse était un meilleur professeur que Edward. Mais Ed savait sans aucun doute plus de choses, beaucoup plus. Avec le temps qu'il passait à lire et son voyage instructif dans l'Ouest, il avait acquis beaucoup de savoir que Al n'avait pas forcément acquis à l'Est. Le cadet entraîna encore une jeune Poufsouffle et enfin termina le cours. Ses cours se déroulaient toujours dans un endroit au-dehors, ou dans une grande salle comme la salle sur demande. Ils rentrèrent donc tous à l'intérieur. Alphonse Elric passa devant la salle de May. Il entendit sa petite voix. Elle devait faire un cours. Il décida d'entrer l'aider à expliquer. Il frappa à la porte et entra.

Riza cherchait son général depuis 20 bonnes minutes. Où était-il encore passé ? Après avoir arpenté maints et maints couloirs, elle le trouva enfin en train de buller dans une salle de cours vide.

-Général ça fait 20 minutes que je vous cherche ! Que faites vous encore ?!

Il pencha légèrement la tête et l'observa sans rien dire.

-...

-Allô général Mustang ?! Vous me recevez ?!

-...

-Répondez. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Elle se rendit compte que ses cheveux s'étaient défaits. Elle entreprit de repositionner sa sempiternelle barrette. Le Mustang la fusa bizarrement.

-Bon général qu'y a-t-il ?!

Après un long silence, il finit par dire avec un air abruti.

-Dites Lieutenant... Comment on fait les chignons aussi vite ? Des fois j'aimerais pouvoir essayer...

-...

Il tapota ses cheveux bruns comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien impossible.

-Manque de chance général, vous ne pouvez pas...

Il sembla se plonger dans une longue, profonde, intense réflexion avant de relancer le sujet après un nouveau silence.

-Et si vous me laissiez essayer ?

-... Hein ?

-Voulez-vous bien me laisser essayer de vous coiffer ?

-Euh... Ben... Général... En fait vous avez des dossiers et...

-Qui sait, sans doute cela va-t-il servir un jour...

Sans attendre davantage de réponses, Roy Mustang s'avança vers elle. Il défit sa barrette et commença à coiffer plus ou moins bien ses cheveux blonds avec une douceur inattendue. Riza soupira. Quel gosse. Tout ça pour échapper à la paperasse...

Pendant ce temps, Edward lisait toujours. Il ignorait que Winry était dans la chambre juste à côté. Il s'était changé, comme il n'avait pas à ressortir avant le dîner, il avait revêtu un simple caleçon qui laissait luire son unique automail avec un marcel blanc. Alors qu'il attaquait la 251ème page, soit le 50ème chapitre, il entendit un cri. Une voix féminine. Il aurait juré qu'il s'agissait de la voix de Winry. Bon, le cri était presque inaudible, mais Ed et son 6ème sens... Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde, ne prit même pas le temps de s'habiller plus convenablement et sortit en trombe. Il arriva dans un énième couloir. Il aurait juré que le cri venait de la gauche, pourtant à gauche... Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un mur.

-Merde !

Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'aller vers la droite. Il ignora totalement la porte de la chambre voisine, où pourtant Winry lisait bien tranquillement... Et dans un couloir perpendiculaire, il croisa Harry.

-Potter ?!

-... Professeur !

Assez embarrassé par la tenue légère de son prof, il regarda nerveusement ses lacets. Et en baissant les yeux, il vit...

-Professeur ! Qu'est-ce que...

-Ce que c'est que cela ? Demanda Ed en désignant son automail. Te souviens-tu, Harry Potter... Quand je t'ai dit que les alchimistes ayant tenté une transmutation humaine avaient subi bien pire qu'un simple échec... À ton avis, pourquoi même un cancre comme moi vous ai tant répété de ne jamais tenter de faire une transmutation humaine ? Regarde bien, Harry Potter... Voici le prix pour avoir défié la Vérité, pour avoir tenté de faire revenir un mort à la vie !

Harry blêmit.

-Et j'ai eu de la chance... Mon frère a failli y mourir...

-Frère... Mais... Mais alors...

Il fit toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, du blanc au noir en passant par le jaune, le rouge, le orange, le vert, le bleu, l'indigo et le violet. Puis il s'écria:

-Merde! Mais alors... Weasley... G...

-Weasley? G? George Weasley?

-N... Non... GINNY !

 **Je suis une sadique de vous laisser comme ça... XD.**


	21. Chapter 21

Harry se mit à courir vers le mur qu'Ed avait vu.

-Potter ! Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe !

Harry se plaça devant le mur. Celui-ci se transforma aussitôt en une lourde porte massive. Ed marmonna :

-Ça vaut pas un mur d'alchimie...

Harry ouvrit la porte à la volée. L'élève et le professeur entrèrent en trombe dans la salle. Celle-ci avait été changée en une vaste salle, un peu comme dans le tome 5 là où les élèves s'entraînent. La première chose qu'Edward Elric et Harry Potter virent fut une flaque de sang. Un cercle de transmutation qu'Ed reconnut du premier coup d'œil. Et au centre, une espèce de monstre noir, n'ayant que des yeux blancs, des os désordonnés et des cheveux blonds. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Les deux adolescents regardèrent sur le côté. Et ils virent une forme rousse qui gémissait, baignant dans son sang. En s'approchant, ils reconnurent Ginny Weasley, deux bras et une jambe en moins...

-GINNY! Hurla Harry.

Il courut vers elle. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle souffrait d'hémorragie. Elle gémit.

-Ginny... Pardon... Professeur Elric ! Il faut appeler des secours, vite ! S'il vous plaît !

Ginny remua un peu et trouva la force d'articuler.

-C'est... Trop tard, Harry...

Ed ne la laissa pas croire cela. Il sortit en vitesse. La première pièce dans laquelle il entra fut la chambre de Winry.

-ED ?!

-Dé-désolé Winry, mais c'est une urgence... Appelle May et Al en vitesse ! Je vais chercher le général !

-Euh, pourquoi ?

-Tu comprendras après !

-Ok...

-Et grouille, merde ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort !

Winry grommela ''oh, ça va...'' et sortit en courant, bien que perplexe. Elle arriva rapidement à la salle de cours de May Chang. Elle ouvrit la porte et dit machinalement :

-Désolée d'interrompre le cours, mais Ed veut vous voir, il dit que c'est une urgence, question de vie ou de mort...

Al et May échangèrent un regard. Le cadet Elric marmonna:

-Merde.

Il courut suivi de May et de Winry, déboussolée.

Edward arpentait les couloirs du château à la recherche de Mustang. Il avait mal au ventre. Encore. Il avait encore laissé quelqu'un se blesser. Il fouilla chaque salle pour enfin arriver à la fameuse salle où se trouvaient Mustang et Hawkeye. Il les surprit alors que le général s'acharnait à coiffer Riza. Celle-ci se moquait de son don douteux de coiffeur. Ils sursautèrent en voyant Ed.

-Vous ne perdez pas votre temps vous...

Pour cacher sa gêne, Mustang lança d'un air narquois.

-Oh... Fullmetal. Je ne t'avais pas vu. C'est dur de voir les petites choses.

Ed n'avait vraiment, vraiment pas le cœur et le temps pour s'énerver. Alors il se contenta de lâcher :

-On réglera nos comptes plus tard, général Mustang... Vous devez venir. C'est urgent, grouillez, merde!

-Calmos Edward Elric, explique-moi calmement, qu'est-ce qu'il se pa...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Ed l'entraîna en le tirant par le poignet et en courant si vite que le général ne touchait plus le sol.

-Aaaah ?!

-Bordel, y'a pas moyen d'être pressé avec vous, vous et Winry vous êtes vraiment 2 de tension !

-JE VAIS TE TRAÎNER AU TRIBUNAL POUR AGRESSION VERBALE ET NON-RESPECT D'UN SUPÉRIEUR !

-M'en fous chuis plus de l'armée ! Et au lieu de dire des conneries, courez merde !

Pendant ce temps, Harry était toujours au chevet de Ginny, murmurant une éternelle litanie d'excuses.

-Ginny, pardon... C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute... J'aurais dû t'en empêcher... Je savais depuis le début... Mais je... Désolé, Ginny...

Le sang de la cadette Weasley tachait l'uniforme d'Harry, mais il s'en fichait bien. Il avait utilisé sa cape pour lui faire un bandage provisoire en attendant l'arrivée d'Al et May. La jeune fille se vidait peu à peu de son sang et de ses forces. Elle peinait à maintenir ses yeux ouverts et elle se faisait de plus en plus faible.

-Ginny... Tu ne dois pas mourir. Ginny, s'il te plaît... Vis... Ginny? Eh, Ginny ! Ginny ?! Réponds ! Réponds ! Ne meurs pas ! Non... GINNY !

Al et May ainsi que Winry arrivèrent devant la chambre de cette dernière. Si Alphonse semblait avoir parfaitement compris la situation, ce n'était pas le cas de Winry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Al ?

Al ne répondit pas. Il chercha son frère en vain.

-Al, tu peux me répondre ? Il se passe quoi !?

-...

-Al! Ed va bien, au moins ?!

À ce moment là, ils virent Ed, Mustang et Hawkeye arriver. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendiez pour rentrer ?!

-Rentrer où nii-san ?

-Mais vous êtes débiles ! Dans la salle derrière moi !

-... Nii-san c'est un mur.

-Mais NON, Putain !

Roy tourna la tête vers Winry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Winry explosa.

-Mais BORDEL, j'en sais rien moi ! Ed m'a demandé comme ça d'aller chercher Al et May, sans rien me dire ! C'est toujours comme ça de toute façon ! Et Al ne veut rien m'expliquer ! J'en ai marre moi de servir uniquement de dépanneuse ! Merde !

-Winry, s'emporta Ed, c'est pas le moment de faire la chieuse ! On a plus urgent, c'est difficile à comprendre pour toi, idiote ?! Maintenant fais ce qu'on te dit !

Winry rougit de colère. Elle allait protester lorsqu'Ed ouvrit la porte. Les cinq autres blêmirent. Roy prit la parole.

-Un cercle de transmutation... Humaine ?

-Du sang...

-C'est quoi ce monstre ?!

-Harry Potter?!

-Ginny Weasley!

Harry tourna la tête, l'air désespéré.

-Aidez-moi !

May n'hésita pas un instant. En une fraction de secondes elle traça un cercle d'élixirologie et stoppa l'hémorragie de Ginny Weasley. Harry observa paniqué la jeune fille.

-Merci professeure... Merci infiniment...

Ils la portèrent à l'infirmerie en vitesse. Quelques minutes passèrent, le temps d'expliquer les choses nécessaires à l'infirmière. Ginny était à présent allongée sur un lit de l'infirmerie, Ed, Al, Harry, Mustang, May, Hawkeye et Winry à son chevet. Mme Pomfresh s'adressa au groupe.

-S'il vous plaît... On n'autorise pas plus de trois personnes à venir...

Ils hochèrent la tête et Mustang, Hawkeye, Winry et May sortirent. Seuls restèrent Harry et les frères Elric.

-Je suis désolé... Murmura Harry après un long silence.

-Potter, coupa Ed, Harry Potter. Pour l'instant, on va laisser Mme Pomfresh se charger de cela et on va la laisser se reposer. Mais après, je veux que vous me racontiez tout, dans les moindres détails. Est-ce clair ?

Harry hocha la tête en silence. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir pu, de ne pas avoir su la protéger. Mais Ed aussi. Il avait encore laissé quelqu'un gâcher sa vie. Après de longues minutes, il sortirent.

-Winry lui mettra des automails. Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous avez fait, tous les deux ?! Je vous ai pourtant bien répété de ne jamais tenter de transmutation humaine... N'était-ce pas assez clair pour vous, sombres idiots ?!

Harry baissa la tête, puis la releva et regarda Ed bien droit dans les yeux.

-Professeur, vous avez déjà tenté une transmutation humaine. J'ignore votre histoire, mais je suis sûr que vous vouliez entendre tout sauf ça à ce moment là...

Ed dut admettre qu'il avait raison. Mais il était bien trop fier pour l'avouer à Harry. Mais Harry rajouta quelque chose qui fit exploser Ed.

-Elle ne méritait pas ça... Et son frère Fred... Il ne méritait pas de mourir, lui...

C'est le mot ''lui'' qui fit réagir l'ex-alchimiste.

-Lui ?! Parce que tu penses que ma mère le méritait ?!

-Nii-san... Commença Alphonse.

-Tu penses que les parents de Winry le méritaient ?! Tu penses que l'enfant de notre maître le méritait ?! Tu penses que Nina, que Hughes, que le vieux Who, que les Ishbals et tous les autres le méritaient ?! Sale égoïste ! Tu me dégoûtes...

Harry se mit contre toute attente à pleurer.

-Pardon...

Edward se calma un petit peu. Un long silence s'ensuivit. Puis l'aîné des frères Elric reprit la parole.

-Raconte-moi tout, Harry Potter.

Harry blêmit de nouveau et baissa la tête pour fixer ses lacets. Il commença:

-Ce n'est qu'une enfant... Elle voulait juste revoir son frère...


	22. Chapter 22

**Rappel : Ed, Al et Harry sont sortis de la chambre d'hôpital de Ginny, Roy, Riza, Winry et May sont ailleurs.**

Winry entra dans la chambre d'hôpital. Elle avait vu Ed et Harry Potter ainsi que Al en sortir quelques instants plus tôt. Elle ne connaissait pas particulièrement l'élève Weasley mais elle savait qu'elle devait avoir besoin de réconfort, le temps que ses frères arrivent. De plus, la blonde devait commencer à prendre des mesures pour les automails de la jeune fille. Elle s'approcha donc du lit et observa la jeune fille encore endormie. Pauvre fille. Comme Ed et Al elle s'était montrée trop ambitieuse. Elle en payait aujourd'hui les conséquences. Winry sortit un mètre de sa sacoche et commença à l'étendre de l'unique jambe à la tête de Ginny Weasley. 1m66. Alors que Winry mesurait la jambe de la rousse pour fabriquer l'automail, elle vit tout à coup le muscle se raidir. Elle leva les yeux, surprise, sur la patiente. Celle-ci venait de se réveiller et se leva brutalement pour venir poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Winry. Elle commença à pleurer et cria.

-Où est-il ?! Où est Fred. Je I'ai ramené n'est-ce pas ! Mais ! Il doit être blessé ! Il faut s'occuper de lui ! Je veux le voir ! Où est-il ! Dites ! Dites ! Fred !

Winry baissa la tête. Après un temps elle finit par dire.

-Ginny Weasley... Je suis désolée... Ton frère est mort, c'est un fait... Tu n'as pas pu le ramener... Pardon, je... On ne peut ramener un humain... Ce n'est pas lui que tu as créé... La preuve, ce monstre avait les cheveux blonds, pas roux... À moins que ton frère avait les cheveux blonds mais j'en doute... Tu n'as rien créé de ressemblant à ton frère... C'est brutal je sais, mais... Il est mort... Désolée...

Ginny se mit à trembler.

-Non... C'est ma faute ! C'est ma faute ! Non !

Elle fut prise d'une soudaine envie de vomir.

Elle recula brutalement.

-Non...

Elle tenta de se lever mais elle était unijambiste alors elle se ramassa sur le plancher de l'infirmerie.

-Ne bouge pas ! Mme Pomfresh, des calmants s'il vous plaît !

-Il n'y en a plus ! Tenez-la fermement s'il vous plaît mademoiselle Winry !

Ginny se releva non sans mal, aidée de Winry.

-Calme toi... Désolée...

Furieuse, Ginny hurla.

-Je hais l'alchimie ! J'ai sacrifié mes bras et ma jambe, et Fred n'a pas été ramené ! Où est l'équivalence dans tout ça ?! La vérité, c'est qu'il n'y en a jamais eu ! Il n'y a aucun échange équivalent !

Ses sanglots redoublèrent.

-Non, la Vérité ce n'est pas ça, Ginny Weasley... Tu devrais le savoir après ce que tu as vu...

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent en entendant la nouvelle voix.

-Professeur...!

-Ed !

Ginny déglutit. Après le mensonge et le regret, venaient les ennuis.


	23. Chapter 23

**Désolée pour ce retard, j'étais dans le Sud, je n'ai pas pu poster.**

-Professeur...

-Es-tu consciente de ce que tu as fait ?

-Je... Je suis désolée...

-J'espère bien.

Elle gémit de douleur et serra son reste d'épaule.

-Je vous ai pourtant bien répété de ne jamais tenter de transmutation humaine... Je suis vraiment un mauvais prof et vous deux bons à rien.

-Pardon...

A ce moment-là, Ron, Hermione, George et Harry entrèrent en trombe.

-Ginny! Harry m'a tout raconté! Ca va?

-Ron... Oui ça va... Enfin non, mais je n'ai eu que ce que je méritais...

-GINNY ESPECE D'IMBECILE! POURQUOI... QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'A PRIS BON SANG?!

-Pardon. Excusez-moi s'il vous plaît.

Harry intervint.

-Non, c'est moi le fautif. J'ai accepté de l'aider malgré les avertissements du professeur Elric. Hermione m'a remis en garde mais je n'y ai pas prêté plus que ça attention. A cause de moi, maintenant, Ginny est...

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, dit George, j'aurais fait pareil. Par contre, j'ai prévenu maman de ça, Ginny...

Au même moment une chouette arriva en trombe. Elle lâcha une enveloppe rouge qui s'anima face à la Weasley. Les sorciers se mirent à trembler. La voix de Molly retentit.

-GINNY WEASLEY! Petite idiote, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris?! Voilà ce qu'il en coûte de ne pas respecter les règles! Au fond tu es peut-être aussi inconsciante que Ron!

-Hé!

-Tu as intérêt à guérir vite! Aux prochaines vacances, tu vas devoir t'expliquer! Bonne à rien! Allez, dépêche-toi de guérir avant que je ne vienne t'achever à l'infirmerie!

La beuglante se détruisit sous les yeux stupéfaits des personnes présentes et laissant derrière elle une sale ambiance. Brisant le silence, Ron murmura à sa soeur cadette, compatissant.

-Tu vas mourir...

Les autres acquiescèrent et Ginny répndit en baissant de nouveau la tête.

-Je sais... Mais c'est ce que j'ai cherché.

Mme Pomfresh rappela au petit groupe que seuls trois personnes étaient autorisées. Ed, Al, Winry, Harry, Ron, Hermione et George sortirent donc.

-Nii-san, demanda Al, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

-Je pense que cela a été une bonne leçon. De nouvelles personnes comprendront pourquoi il ne faut pas tenter ça. Nous allons donner encore quelques cours. Le temps que Winry installe ses automails à Ginny et que Mustang comprenne enfin que Malefoy flashe sur lui, et je pense qu'on va quitter Poudlard.

-Oui. On a vécu suffisamment de choses.

-Ouais. Puis la soupe de Mamie et la tarte aux pommes de Gracia me manque.

-Ah, oui! Et puis, ça te va mal le rôle de prof! T'es un peu trop...

-Quoi encore ? Susceptible? Intolérant ? Maniaque ?

-Hihi, un peu de tout ça, mais surtout... Un peu...

Winry acheva la phrase d'Alphonse.

-Un peu _petit_!

-Oui, voilà!

-PARDOOON?!

 **Bah voilà. Y'avait pas beaucoup d'action mais bon. Info: je repars en vacances demain jusqu'à dimanche, je pourrai poster dimanche soir et après. Voilà! ^^.**


	24. Chapter 24

-WAIIIIE!

-Désolée Ginny, la connexion des nerfs est toujours un peu douloureuse...

-Eh mais ! C'est incroyable !

-N'est-ce pas ! Mr Garfiel-mon maître- m'a appris plein de techniques de fabrication. Maintenant j'arrive à obtenir un design sobre efficace et léger en utilisant juste du carbone et de l'aluminium et quelques autres trucs... Alphonse m'aide, il soude les composants à l'aide d'alchimie. C'est génial la mécanique hein ! Seul Ed ne peut avoir ce design, car comme il fait toujours des folies avec, ce serait trop peu résistant...

Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris, Winry venait de poser ses automails à Ginny, après une rapide vérification de celui de notre Edo national.

-Je sens de nouveau mes membres ! C'est génial !

-Oui, c'est génial ! Ah qu'est-ce que j'adore la mécanique ! Des fois j'aimerais faire une transmutation humaine juste pour pouvoir tester mes automails !

-Je te conseille pas Winry, intervint Ed, surtout si tu perds tes bras tu pourras plus faire ton automail !

-Je sais banane ! Dit elle en lui tirant la langue. Je vais pas le faire !

-J'espère bien. Répondit-il en toisant Ginny. Bon j'ai un cours à donner à mes nabots d'élèves. Je vous laisse. Ginny, tu pourras venir à la salle après ?

-Ed, ça va pas ! Elle vient à peine d'avoir ses automails, elle doit attendre trois ans avant que la rééducation ne soit terminée ! La salle est à l'autre bout du château !

-Tu lui serviras de béquille ! Allez Winry !

-Laissez, Mademoiselle Winry. Je le rejoindrai.

-Bon...

Ed alla donc donner son cours. Il traversa deux couloirs, monta un escalier mouvant, descendit, parce qu'il s'était trompé d'escalier, pesta contre "ce château de merde avec ces sorciers de merde", et remonta un nouvel escalier. Il traversa un troisième couloir, tourna à droite, puis à gauche, et arriva à la salle.

-Bonjour professeur !

-Mmh.

Edward scanna la salle du regard. Le marchepied était là, les élèves présents, non, rien d'anormal. Et pourtant Ed sentait que quelque chose clochait. Il regarda Malefoy qui avait le regard tourné vers un point précis sur la droite de l'ex-alchimiste. Ed fit dériver son regard vers sa droite. Il comprit ce qui clochait. Mustang était là. Présent, avant lui, à un cours. En plus, il ne tentait même pas d'animer la salle avec des blagues douteuses. Oh my god, pensa Ed. Ça sentait la merde.

-Mustang !

-Qui m'appelle ? C'est vous lieutenant ? Bah non vous m'appelez toujours général... Un élève ? Qui m'a appelé ?

Enfin, ça allait, Ed avait quand même droit à la stupide blague quotidienne. Le monde n'allait pas encore à l'envers.

-Vous foutez pas de moi enfoiré, vous m'avez très bien vu.

-Oh, cette politesse, ça ne peut être que le fullmetal ! Excuse-moi Fullmetal, je ne t'avais pas vu. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de baisser la tête.

-Ah-ah-ah mort de rire. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

-Je peux retourner dormir si je te dérange.

-Non, enfin... C'est pas normal. Lieutenant, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-*Soupir* Je sais pas, Edward. J'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre cet homme.

-Ce que vous êtes cyniques ! Je suis là, la vie est belle !

-Pas avec vous, non.

-Mais si ! J'arrête la pluie pour créer le beau temps par ma simple présence.

-Excusez moi général mais c'est plutôt la pluie qui vous arrête.

-...

-Bien joué lieutenant.

-Général, maintenant qu'Edward est là, quand vous aurez fini d'affronter la vérité, on pourrait peut être commencer le cours, non ?

-C'est vraiment une question ? J'ai le choix ?

-Non.

-Je me disais aussi...

Les élèves observaient ce spectacle avec attention. Après quelques réflexions inutiles de Mustang, quelques mots plutôt vulgaires d'Ed, et quelques clash de Hawkeye, Ed finit par dire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Donc, je vous ai déjà expliqué, à maintes reprises, ce qu'il faut faire ou pas en alchimie. Nous avons la chance, ou la malchance, d'avoir un exemple. Une personne a tenté la transmutation humaine. Elle n'est pas la seule, beaucoup l'ont tenté et l'ont regretté, mais vous pourriez croire que c'étaient des cons si vous ne connaissiez pas les circonstances. Mais cette personne, vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'elle est innocente. Elle voulait seulement revoir son frère, une dernière fois... Elle n'était pas stupide... Juste trop sentimentale... Trop ambitieuse, et orgueilleuse, sans doute, pour oser défier la vérité et croire qu'elle peut créer aussi facilement. Mais elle n'est pas stupide. Je vous montrerai tout à l'heure le résultat sur elle, ainsi que ce qu'elle a créé pour ce prix. C'est un exemple pour vous dissuader tous de risquer votre vie pour créer quelque chose d'aussi... Inhumain. Ce qu'elle a créé n'était pas son frère. Certains seraient atterré en apprenant qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à créer leur proche, mais elle l'a bien pris. Pour elle, cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas tué son frère une seconde fois. Enfin, il n'empêche que la transmutation humaine est interdite, et que c'est mieux ainsi. Autant, l'or, c'est con d'interdire la synthétisation d'or, même si dans certains cas ça a ses raisons, mais la transmutation humaine... C'est justifié. Donc, j'espère que vous...

Il fut interrompu par une frappe sur la porte.

-Ouais.

Ginny entra. Elle s'appuyait sur Winry et Alphonse.

-Voici comment on peut sortir d'une transmutation humaine.

Ginny avait simplement un haut à manches courtes et une jupe. On pouvait contempler ses trois automails. Les élèves, excepté Harry, Hermione, Ron et George qui connaissaient la situation, poussèrent des petites exclamations de surprises.

-Lorsque son frère Fred Weasley est mort, elle a été, avec son frère George ici présent, la plus affectée. Visiblement George a réussi à résister à la tentation, mais pas elle. Elle est jeune après tout. Elle a suivi les cours d'alchimie avec entrain, partageant son désir d'enfreindre les règles avec seulement son petit ami Harry Potter. Et elle l'a fait. Avec Alphonse nous nous sommes rendus compte que Harry était intéressé par le sujet, nous l'avons surveillé, un peu trop puisque nous n'avons pas remarqué la détresse de Ginny. Nous sommes tout aussi fautifs. Et voici le résultat de la transmutation...

Il sortit d'un placard le monstre créé par Ginny. Lui-même ne put réprimer un haut-le-coeur. Il le jeta par terre et les élèves reculèrent tous en même temps, visiblement dégoutés.

-Voici... Ce qu'a créé Ginny en sacrifiant ses bras et sa jambe.

-Professeur ?

-Oui Mr Londubat?

-Qu'a-t-elle gagné ? Si elle n'a gagné que ce monstre à ce prix là...

-En échange elle a vu une partie de la Vérité. Je peux enfin vous l'expliquer. La Vérité possède tous les secrets de l'alchimie, c'est compliqué à expliquer... Chaque alchimiste possède sa porte de vérité. Elle ne s' ouvre qu'avec une transmutation humaine. Une âme et un esprit valent un bras, et un humain entier vaut la porte, donc l'alchimie. Plus on perd, plus on peut voir la vérité. Et en sortant de là... Ginny, fais de l'alchimie.

Ginny tapa dans ses mains et réussit à synthétiser un muret.

-... On devient la formule. Joindre les mans de permet de former le cercle. Pas besoin de dessiner notre cercle de transmutation, donc. Mais voyez le prix. Deux bras, une jambe, et... Voir cette horreur.

-Professeur, une dernière question, s'il vous plaît.

-Oui Mlle Lovegood ?

-Comment savez-vous pour la Vérité ?

-Eh bien...

Ed soupira. Al, Winry, Mustang, Hawkeye, Harry, Ginny, George, Ron et Hermione (oui ça fait beaucoup de monde) baissèrent la tête.

-J'ai tenté une transmutation humaine.

Silence de mort dans la classe.


	25. Chapter 25

"J'ai tenté une transmutation humaine."

Ed et Al avaient essayé de cacher leur secret. Mais visiblement, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. À présent tout le monde dans la classe savait. Ed finit par dire pour combler le silence gênant.

-Le cours est fini. C'est le dernier, on part tout de suite.

Mais Winry intervint :

-Ah non euh... Ginny doit s'habituer à ses automails alors je dois la guider, comme je ne pourrais pas suivre sa rééducation...

Edward soupira.

-Très bien, mais juste une journée.

-Oui !

Ed se retourna vers ses élèves.

-Vous avez entendu ? Demain, dernier cours !

Il descendit du marchepied et sortit, suivi d'Al qui ne put s'empêcher de marmonner.

-C'est dommage, je l'aimais bien moi, ce château...

Il tint la porte aux élèves et à Mustang, Hawkeye, May et Winry, mais alors que Roy s'apprêtait à sortir lui aussi, il fut interpellé.

-Professeur !

Il se retourna vers l'élève qui s'avérait être (attention, roulement de tambour...) Drago.

-Oui Monsieur Malefoy ?

-Euh... C'est vrai que vous partez demain ?

-Faut croire... Moi je me plaisais bien ici, on pouvait glander, mais visiblement les réunions chiantes manquent à ma chère lieutenant...

À la mention de ce nom, ou plutôt de ce grade, Drago Malefoy s'assombrit considérablement. Il avait pu, durant ces quatre mois, observer la relation entre son amour de sa vie (...) et sa chienne de garde. Et ce n'était pas pour le satisfaire. Pas du tout. Ces deux-là étaient trop liés, ça sentait mauvais. Ça crevait les yeux que celle-là l'aimait. Et Drago craignait de la réciprocité de ces sentiments.

-Heu Malefoy tout va bien ?

-... Oh euh oui oui ça va. Oui en fait je réfléchissais.

Roy eut un rire moqueur comme il sait si bien le faire.

-Ah oui ? À quoi ?

Et le Serpentard eut le malheur de répondre.

-À... Mes relations amoureuses.

C'était pire qu'un lapsus. Il se mordit la langue, grimaça, rougit, bégaya on ne sait quel charabia, et se calma d'un coup.

-Non je veux dire je réfléchissais à rien.

-Ah...?

-Bref! Si vous partez on ne vous reverra plus ?

-Je ne sais pas... Bon, avez-vous d'autres questions ou je peux retourner à ma piaule ?

-Euh... Voulez vous que je vous montre le quiddich ?

-Le Quiddich ? Fit Roy, l'air soudain intéressé.

-C'est un sport un peu comme ce que les Moldus appellent... Foot ? Mais on est sur nos balais...

-Passionnant !

-Vous voulez venir voir ?

-Non, j'ai la flemme. À demain, Mr. Malefoy.

Il sortit sans autre explication. Drago, le temps que ses neurones ramollies par un esprit amoureux ne réalisent ce qu'il venait de se passer, s'écria soudain.

-Mais il m'a mis un gros vent !

Voyant que sa flamme était déjà loin, il laissa tomber et pesta contre lui-même, après tout c'était de sa faute il avait qu'à pas flasher sur un mec de trente ans dragueur et prétentieux.

Ed, de son côté, préparait sa valise. Il avait plus que hâte de quitter "ce foutu château avec ses foutus sorciers et ses fioritures d'escaliers."

-Bordel, répétait il à Al et Winry, j'en ai ras le cul de tous ces cacas !

-Calme Ed, un peu de vacances vont te faire du bien...

-Tu boiras la soupe de Mamie, tu sais, celle qui fait grandir !

-Pourquoi ça revient toujours sur cette foutue histoire de soupe...

-Tu ne varies pas vraiment de l'adjectif "foutu"...

-M'en fous !

 **Voilà, un chapitre très court, je vous l'accorde... La suite prochainement.! L-oeil-de-faucon.**


	26. Chapter 26

Ed boucla sa valise.

-Voilà !

Alphonse lui fit signe qu'il était temps d'aller en cours. Ils avaient en effet prévu pour le dernier cours de faire un long cours avec les quatre professeurs (Ed, Al, May, Mustang) et un débat sur "qu'est-ce qui est le mieux, l'alchimie, la magie ou l'élixirologie ?". Ed se brossa les dents et rejoignit son frère. Il grommela comme à son habitude.

-Courage, Ed, c'est le dernier cours de l'année ! Se moqua Al.

-Gnagnagna...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle de cours, ils furent surpris d'y trouver les élèves des différentes classes auxquelles ils donnaient cours. Tous les attendaient visiblement, et lancèrent des confettis en l'air.

-Bonjour à tous ! S'exclama Alphonse. Que nous vaut cet accueil ?

-Alphonse, professeur Chang, professeur Elric, professeur Mustang, merci de nous avoir enseigné tout ça, d'avoir pris le temps de venir ! Merci pour tout !

-C'est pas comme si on avait eu le choiAÏE putain Al !

Alphonse, après avoir envoyé un coup de coude à son aîné, interrompit celui-ci.

-Ce fut un plaisir !

-De rien, de rien, je sais que je suis le meilleur prof de tous les temps mais je ne mérite pas tous ces honneurs enfin...

-En effet, connard.

-Fullmetal, je te parlais pas.

Ed et Mustang partirent dans l'habituel chahut. Pendant ce temps Al essayait tant bien que mal de disperser les élèves pour qu'ils ne fassent pas attention à ces gamins et May et Hawkeye ne disaient rien.

Ginny était ici aussi, escortée par Winry. Elle pouvait tenir sur ses jambes mais avait toujours très mal et ne pouvait marcher sans aide quelconque. En la voyant ainsi, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Les paroles voulues rassurantes des autres ne l'avaient pas fait oublier. C'était leur secret, et voilà qu'en supportant ses automails Ginny portait seule le poids de ce secret. Qu'il aurait voulu que rien de tout cela ne soit arrivé... Évidemment, son caractère borné le faisait en vouloir à Ed, de leur avoir appris l'alchimie, de ne pas avoir découvert que Ginny voulait tenter une transmutation humaine. Même si il savait que ce n'était pas Ed, le responsable de l'accident. C'était lui. Lui seul. Mais il avait besoin de trouver un autre coupable. L'ironie... Il passait pour le méchant en disant ça. Était-ce le cas ? Il ne savait pas, il était perdu. Au moins Ginny vivait. Mais quelle vie gâchée juste pour ça...

Il ne remarqua même pas qu'Ed et Roy avaient fini de se disputer depuis un bour de temps, et que le débat était commencé. Il s'éveilla en plein milieu d'une phase de Lavande Brown.

-... Rquoi je pense que c'est mieux.

-Ok, et vous Potter ?

-Vous pouvez répéter la question ?

-... Vous préférez l'alchimie, l'élixirologie ou la magie ?

-Euh... Je dirais la magie. On peut créer plus de choses, c'est mieux. C'est... Plus libre que l'alchimie ou l'élixirologie.

-Ça, pour le coup... Marmonna Ed. Quelqu'un d'autre ? Weasley ?

-Euh moi, commença Ron, je pense que been la magie c'est plus facile... C'est plus rapide un coup de baguette qu'un cercle de transmutation, sauf dans le cas de Ginny, mais bon...

-Mmh. Oui Lovegood.

-Je préfère l'élixirologie. C'est tellement ambitieux la magie ou l'alchimie... Ce n'est que dans des situations de combat... Alors que l'élixirologie peut soigner ! Vous voyez, dans le cycle comprendre, détruire et reconstruire, l'élixirologie est pour moi le stade de la reconstruction. Voilà pourquoi je pense que c'est le mieux, le plus important.

-Bien argumenté. Granger ?

-Je suis d'accord avec Luna, euh Mrs Lovegood. L'élixirologie recrée, elle pourrait être utilisée dans les hôpitaux, ça apportait bonheur et paix dans l'âme, augmenterait considérablement la durée de vie moyenne et le taux de natalité. C'est plus utile, c'est mieux.

-Ok. Qui veut passer ? Personne ? Ah, vous avez tous parlé... Ah, alors Mrs Weasley, volontaire ?

-Oui.

Tout le monde se doutait de la réponse de Ginny. Elle n'allait certainement pas choisir la discipline qui lui avait fait perdre ses bras et sa jambe. Pourtant...

-D'abord, la magie. Je trouve ça bien, pratique, certes, mais pas si... Justifiée. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que peu de gens ayant ce don ? Ensuite, l'élixirologie. C'est un bel idéal, c'est bien, effectivement. Mais pensez-vous qu'en attaque, si on combat, on pourra faire grand-chose avec le pouvoir du soin ? Moi je ne pense pas. Et l'alchimie. Un principe d'équivalence qui remet à sa place les humains trop orgueilleux. Comprendre, détruire et reconstruire. J'ai compris. J'ai compris l'alchimie. Et c'est la discipline la plus juste pour moi. Parce que j'ai tenté une transmutation humaine qui a lamentablement échoué. Pour me punir et comprendre ça, j'ai dû sacrifier mes bras et ma jambe à la Porte de la Vérité. C'est ce que j'avais mérité. Alors pour moi, et je le pense davantage encore après cette expérience, l'alchimie est la pratique la plus juste, donc pour moi la meilleure pratique. Voilà.

-Merci. Bon, bah voilà. Quelqu'un a changé d'avis et veut nous en faire part ?

-Non. Les cadeaux maintenant !

Ed aperçut une montagne de paquets cadeaux qu'il n'avait toujours pas vus. (XD) Il observa en silence le tas, puis commença à ouvrir les cadeaux.

-Celui-ci est pour toi Al... Et là pour Mustang. Et... Pour May. Et pour le lieutenant et Winry...

Edward déballa ainsi quatre bouquins, dont trois sur l'alchimie trouvés sans doute dans lointaine boutique et un sur la magie.

-La magie ?! C'est quoi c'te merde ?!

Al eut à peu près les mêmes choses, May des chocolats et Roy un cadeau-surprise devinez-de-qui. (N'empêche qui ferait ça à son prof ?) (le paradis pour le prof !) Puis, chacun retourna dans sa chambre, certains pour ouvrir leurs mystérieux cadeaux.

 **La suite un jour... Et attention c'est bientôt la fin... Du monde ? Meuh oui.** ** _Meuh non._**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ouh là là, mais je suis en retard dans plein de fics moi ! En fait, j'ai commencé One Piece en anime récemment du coup je regarde plutôt que de poster... ¦(**

Ed avait reçu beaucoup de livres. Les magiciens n'étaient pas sans savoir qu'il appréciait la lecture. C'était d'une évidence. Alphonse lui, avait reçu la même chose. May, des chocolats de Pré au Lard, Roy avait reçu en particulier un livre "test : êtes vous orgueilleux ? Êtes-vous coureur ?" même s'il n'y avait pas besoin de test pour connaître la réponse. Seul Drago lui avait offert des bonbons magiques. Ginny pour remercier Winry lui avait offert un Vif d'Or pour qu'elle puisse l'analyser et accessoirement occuper Ed lorsque ce dernier se plaignait sans cesse. Et pour finir, on avait offert à Riza une multitude de cartes "bonne chance pour vos occuper de votre général" "c'est pas trop dur le babysitting ? Vous avez nos encouragements" "Vous êtes trop belle" "Est-ce que vous aimez le professeur Mustang ?" et autres messages plus ou moins délirants et qui resteraient pour la plupart sans réponse puisque la plupart étaient anonymes. Et au milieu ressortait une jolie barrette assez grande bleu nuit qui correspondait tout à fait à son style. Riza Hawkeye sut tout de suite qui la lui avait offerte. Sans compter le message qui accompagnait le présent.

-Idiot, il a toujours besoin d'en rajouter des tonnes...

Elle relut le message : "À la meilleure de tous les lieutenants de l'Univers. J'espère que j'arriverai mieux à vous recoiffer la prochaine fois." Elle le relut de nouveau. Alors qu'elle le lisait pour la quatrième fois, un sourire un peu béat apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle ne s'en rendit compte que trop tard ; car le général venait d'entrer dans la salle. Bien entendu il remarqua tout de suite sa tête et ce qu'elle regardait avant qu'elle ne se rend compte de la situation. Non sans un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, il dit simplement.

-Nous reparlerons de ça plus tard, lieutenant... Je voulais vous prévenir qu'on allait manger.

Elle rougit et se contenta d'acquiescer. Dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, elle se carapata. Elle se recoiffa, et descendit dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde était déjà là. Ed se régalait déjà, sous les regards consternés et affligés de son frère et de son amie d'enfance. Sans parler de Roy qui déblatérait déjà toutes ses conneries. Tous se régalèrent. Il le fallait bien parce qu'après manger, ils partaient. Ils en auraient pour au total 7 heures de route alors, autant se mettre en route tôt et le ventre bien plein. Les nombreuses fois où Ed et Al avaient testé la nourriture de train, c'était peu convaincant. Il avait été prévu qu'ils seraient accompagnés à la gare. Ils saluèrent donc quelques personnes et sortirent. Il avait été convenu que Ginny viendrait à Amestris lors des premiers mois de sa rééducation pour le contrôle. Donc, à la gare, Harry, George, Ron et Hermione étaient venus. George salua Ed.

-Toi, je te tutoie t'es plus jeune que moi, t'es vraiment un bon prof, enfin t'es marrant quoi. Au plaisir de te revoir, toi et ton frère... Salut, Alphonse... Au revoir, May, professeur Mustang, lt. Hawkeye... Ginny, je te confie à eux. Prends soin de toi, on se revoie bientôt.

Puis Hermione s'avança.

-Merci pour tout... Même si c'est la première matière où je n'ai pas la meilleure note... Et désolée pour votre histoire...

-Bah c'est rien ! Au revoir Hermione !

-Oui...

Ce fut au tour de Ron et d'Harry.

-Bah, merci de vous occuper de ma soeur, rendez-la moi intacte s'il vous plaît... Au revoir...

-Au revoir.

-Professeurs, je voulais vous dire en particulier à vous, professeur Elric... Merci mille fois même si je n'ai pas écouté vos conseils... Au fond je suis encore immature... Désolé... En tout cas j'ai aimé vous rencontrer, tous. Merci de me pardonner et d'aider Ginny. J'espère que nous nous reverrons...

Roy fit une révérence, Al les remercia, Winry sourit, May leur fit un signe de tête et Ed, en guise de réponse, fit vaguement un signe de la main.

-Bye !

Ils entrèrent dans le train. Le train démarra, ils saluèrent de loin leurs accompagnateurs. Mais quelques kilomètres plus loin, dans la forêt...

Un homme vêtu de noir, se dressa au milieu du chemin. Le train s'arrêta. Ed, impulsif, cria :

-Hey toi, tu fous quoi ?!

Pas de réponse. Après un blanc, le mage noir marmonna :

 _-Mort... Le Maître est mort... Eux... J'accomplirai les volontés du Maître, vivant ou mort._


	28. Chapter 28

-Maître... Maître... Je vais vous venger.

-Merde! S'écria Ed. Qu'est-ce que c'est lui encore ?!

Le Mangemort (je pense que vous avez deviné que c'en était) pointa sa baguette en direction du groupe. Son visage était masqué.

Ed et Al sautèrent du train.

-Al!

-Oui!

Al frappa dans ses mains. Un rocher jaillit du sol et frappa de plein fouet le Mangemort. Celui-ci vola dans les airs et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin.

-C'est quoi ce rigolo encore sérieux?! S'écria Ed.

Entre-temps, Ginny et May sortirent du train. Winry s'apprêtait à les rejoindre mais fut retenue par Roy.

-Non, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça a l'air dangereux. Reste à l'intérieur.

-Mais Ed et Al...

-Ed et Al se débrouilleront. Mais ils seraient très malheureux s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. S'il te plaît, écoute-moi. Baisse-toi et n'interviens pas.

-D'accord...

Roy sortit à son tour, suivi de Riza.

Le Mangemort était rapide ; il esquivait les coups d'Ed, la pierre d'Al, l'élixirologie de May, les flammes de Roy, les balles de Riza et la magie de Ginny. Il contrait tout à l'aide de sa baguette ou de ses mouvements précis. Ed tenta une nouvelle attaque ; son adversaire le saisit et lui envoya un coup de genou dans le ventre. Tandis qu'Ed agonisait au sol, le Mangemort fit des casse-cuisses à Al, assomma May, continuait d'esquiver les attaques des deux militaires. Il n'avait cependant pas l'occasion d'attaquer, et, s'il était un excellent défenseur, il visait mal, loupait souvent ses sorts. Alors, lorsque Ginny tenta un Expelliarmus, il lui envoya un Avada Kedavra. Ginny avait une bonne baguette, et lui n'était pas si puissant. Techniquement, elle aurait dû gagner. Mais la lumière verte l'emporta. Ginny fut propulsée loin.

-Ginny!

-Il est trop fort, s'écria Roy, Winry est à l'intérieur! Avec le lieutenant, on va tenter de faire marcher le train!

-Ca marche, répondit Ed qui s'était relevé.

Mais à ce moment-là, le Mangemort pointa sa baguette sur Ed et lança :

-Avada Kedav...

Il fut interrompu par un violent fracas. Il sentit du métal s'abattre sur sa tempe. A moitié assommé, il tomba à terre. Winry se dit qu'elle avait bien fait de garder sa clé à molette à portée de main. Mais à ce moment, le train démarra. Riza, du toit, cria à Ed:

-Winry a besoin d'une escorte! On vous le laisse, je vous promets de faire attention à elle!

Les frères acquiescèrent. Mais à ce moment-là, leur ennemi se releva. Au même moment, Ginny apparut.

-Toi ? Mais comment as-tu survécu à mon Avada Kedavra ?

Un automail apparaissait, abîmé.

-J'ai paré le coup avec mon bras. J'ai quand même été amochée, mais j'ai survécu. Mais; pourquoi ta baguette a-t-elle vaincu la mienne ?

Le Mangemort sourit.

-Je suis un vrai fidèle, moi ! J'accomplirai la volonté du Maître! Lorsque j'ai appris sa mort, je me suis rendu sur les lieux, et j'ai vu la Baguette de Sureau brisée! Longtemps, j'ai cherché le moyen de la réparer... Jusqu'à ce que je trouve... Il suffisait de fusionner les deux morceaux ! Un idiot m'a aidé avec l'alchimie. Oui, c'est grâce à vous, imbéciles d'alchimistes, que j'ai récupéré la baguette de Sureau, et que je vais détruire tous les ennemis de mon Maître!

Ed grommela :

-Je sentais qu'on aurait dû rester à Amestris...


	29. Chapter 29

**Bon, qu'on se le dise tout de suite : Je ne pensais pas du tout ajouter cette nouvelle partie dans cette fic. Elle aurait dû se terminer bientôt. J'ai finalement décidé, sur un coup de tête, de prolonger un peu l'histoire. Mais je n'ai encore aucune idée du dénouement de ces épisodes... Des idées ? Des commentaires ? Des critiques ? Vous savez quoi faire ;)**

Edward para une nouvelle attaque de leur adversaire. Il était décidément très coriace. Ed n'avait pas tout compris, qui était cet homme, que faisait-il ici ? Mais il avait bien compris que l'opposant ne venait pas prendre une tasse de thé. L'ex-alchimiste se contenta donc de le frapper, ou du moins, d'essayer. Ginny était aussi affaiblie, et Alphonse également. May était toujours assommée. Au moins, le général, Hawkeye et Winry étaient repartis. Certes, ça faisait des alliés en moins, mais au moins l'amie d'enfance des deux frères n'était plus en danger.

Ed réfléchit. Vu que sa baguette était apparemment plus forte que celle de Ginny, impossible de le désarmer en utilisant un sort. Avec l'alchimie d'Alphonse, pas moyen non plus, il contrôlait tout. Les flammes et les balles s'étaient également avérées inutiles. Seule une attaque au corps-à-corps était possible. Sympa, mais... Aucun des trois n'était suffisamment rapide, fort, précis et doué pour attaquer un si terrible défenseur au corps-à-corps. Pour l'instant les voyageurs ne pouvaient compter que sur leurs propres aptitudes et les failles dans l'attaque de leur adversaire. Edward commençait à avoir mal et à faiblir. Il tenta encore un saut pour envoyer une droite au Mangemort mais échoua lamentablement. Le Mangemort para son attaque et lança :

-Ce combat tourne en rond. Pas le choix, j'embarque cette fille en otage. On discutera une autre fois.

Sur ces paroles, il s'empara de May, la prit sous son bras et disparut mystérieusement, ne laissant comme trace de son passage que l'absence de la jeune fille et quelques arbres abattus.

-May! Cria Al.

Le cadet Elric commença à courir vers la forêt. Ed le retint.

-Al.

-May! Ed, il faut l'attraper !

-Alphonse, calme toi.

-Mais Ed ! May, il l'a...

-Al, on ne peut rien faire. Il est parti.

-May... Je n'ai rien pu faire...

Alphonse tomba à genoux, abattu. Ed posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Oh May je suis désolé... Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui faire...

-Ne t'en fais pas Al.

-Bien sûr que je m'en fais ! Si ça avait été Winry, t'aurais fait quoi, hein ?!

Ed baissa la tête. Puis il la releva et fixa avec détermination le ciel.

-Alphonse. Relève toi. On retrouvera May. Je te le promets.

Il aida son frère à se relever. Puis il se tourna vers Ginny. Celle-ci semblait en état de choc.

-C'était quoi encore ça ?

La rousse répondit :

-Un Mangemort... Je pensais qu'il n'y en avait plus...


	30. Chapter 30

May ouvrit les yeux. Ce n'était pas très utile car la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. D'ailleurs, elle se demanda si l'on pouvait considérer l'endroit comme une pièce. Seul un petit soupirail éclairait le lieu. May avait des bleus et des crampes.

-Où suis-je ?

Sa question resta évidemment sans réponse. Elle finit par s'habituer à l'obscurité. Elle sentait qu'elle allait bientôt être cherchée par les mages et les alchimistes. Elle devait seulement attendre. Alors elle commença à attendre. Elle ne perdrait pas la face face à son adversaire, au nom de son clan, le clan Chang. Elle analysa la situation. Elle était dans une pièce fermée, pratiquement noire. Elle était assise au sol. Elle voulut se lever mais se rendit compte qu'elle était immobilisée. Sans doute l'œuvre de ses ravisseurs. Elle tenta vainement de bouger. Impossible. Elle était bloquée. Elle pouvait esquisser de petits mouvements comme ouvrir les yeux, la bouche, parler, ou bouger un peu la tête. Mais elle était dans l'incapacité absolue d'esquisser le moindre mouvement qui aurait pu la sortir de là. Tentant de bouger de façon à obtenir une position meilleure, elle ne fit que tomber pour finir allongée au sol. Le sol était fait de marbre froid. Peu confortable. Tant par désir de vengeance, par orgueil, que pour sa satisfaction personnelle et son confort, elle pria mentalement pour que son prince Alphonse vienne la sauver rapidement.

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit brutalement. Trois personnes entrèrent, provoquant sur leur passage des murmures et des exclamations. Le premier se plaça directement sur l'estrade et dit simplement.

-Mustang et Hawkeye ont raccompagné Winry. May s'est faite capturer par un abruti. On va squatter quelques jours de plus votre château.

Et il descendit sans demander son reste, prenant au passage un petit quelque chose à grignoter.

Ed, car oui c'était bien lui, traversa les couloirs qu'il connaissait bien désormais, furieux. Alphonse le suivait, et Ginny était restée dans la grande salle, répondant aux questions de ses amis.

-Bordel ! On est obligés de revenir ici, tout ça à cause de cette stupide princesse !

-Nissan, c'est facile à dire... Si Winry n'était pas intervenue il t'aurait tué...

Ed bougonna et réfléchit. Au bout d'un moment il remarqua.

-Justement, pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il est plus fo...

-Pourquoi voulait il me tuer ? Il m'a fait le même sort qu'à Ginny et s'est étonné qu'elle ait survécu. Donc ce sort était censé tuer ? Mais alors pourquoi, au lieu de capturer May, ne nous a-t-il pas tous tués ? Il en avait le pouvoir non ?

Alphonse se gratta la tête.

-Ben, je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre, mais en tout cas il faut retrouver May.

-Al, soupira Ed, c'est pas en répétant ça qu'elle va apparaître comme par magie... (jeu de mots pourri non voulu.)

Ed se jeta sur le lit de sa chambre.

-Pfff, il se passe trop de trucs... Au moins, avec les Homonculus, c'était clair, et c'était dans un monde qu'on connaissait bien... Mais là je suis paumé avec leur magie...

Alphonse ignora les plaintes de son frère, il avait l'habitude de l'entendre râler et rechigner à faire ceci ou cela.

-J'espère que May va bien.

-Tu ne parles que d'elle depuis tout à l'heure, c'est bon, on a compris, tu t'inquiètes ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter !

Al, énervé par son abruti de frère, s'écria soudain.

-Mais c'est facile pour toi ! Tu t'en fous, OK ! Mais permets moi d'être inquiet ! Moi je culpabilise ! C'est moi qui lui ai proposé de venir aussi à Poudlard, c'est donc ma faute si elle se retrouve dans cette situation !

Ed, mentalement : Je n'avais pas pensé à ça...

-Désolé Alphonse.

-...

-Il faut attendre. Ce type, s'il l'a capturée, c'est forcément pour en faire un otage, un moyen de pression. Mais pour quoi faire ? Qu'est-ce que May a à voir avec ces histoires de sorciers ? Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre la requête. On verra si on fait le plan A, S ou C...

-A, S et C?

-A comme Accepter, si jamais la requête est réalisable, S comme Stratégie d'évasion, réfléchir à comment la libérer.

-C'est mieux ça ! Et C...?

-C comme Charger-comme-une-brute-utiliser-tous-les-moyens-du-bord-faire-tout-péter. Mon plan préféré ! Niark...

-...

Ainsi, les frères Elric commencèrent à attendre la requête, et May commença à vivre dans une cave à moitié paralysée...


	31. Chapter 31

-Debout.

Ce fut le seul mot que May entendit avant d'être soulevée brutalement par le col. Elle ne pouvait distinguer le visage de son interlocuteur car il était à contre-jour et comme cela faisait longtemps qu'elle était dans cette... Prison, elle n'était plus habituée à la lumière. Elle était épuisée, cela devait faire plusieurs jours qu'elle était enfermée, elle avait mal aux articulations à force d'être paralysée ainsi, on ne l'avait pas nourrie, on lui avait fait boire un demi verre d'eau. Elle était débarrassée de son sort d'immobilisation mais restait docile, pour la simple et bonne raison que l'eau bue contenait un genre de drogue qui la réduisait au rang d'esclave. La chaîne laboura sa chair, comme les deux fois où elle avait tenté de se relever pour fuir. L'homme lui ouvrit la bouche et enfourna une nourriture dedans. May, malgré sa mâchoire endolorie, se força à mâcher et reconnut du pain, bien qu'un peu moisi. C'était un repas plus que frugal et peu diététique mais au point où elle en était... Et ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix. Visiblement ses ravisseurs comptaient la maintenir en vie, pour l'utiliser comme moyen de pression pour ses amis. Pour faire quoi ? Ça, elle l'ignorait encore.

"Pitié Alphonse, quoi qu'il demande, n'acceptez pas, je sais que vous saurez me libérer sans accepter..."

-Allez miss, sois gentille, montre toi coopérante... Pour commencer, on va prendre une jolie photo magique de toi, elle va s'animer et nous la montrerons à tes chers amis alchimistes...

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous aider... Ils vont vous massacrer. Et je ne me laisserai pas faire par vous.

L'homme la gifla.

-Arrogante ! C'est pas comme si t'avais le choix !

Elle attrapa le poignet du magicien et le mordit du plus fort qu'elle put. L'homme hurla de douleur.

-Dommage on dirait que les effets de la drogue dans mon verre se dissipent... Je refuserais de boire de nouveau, quitte à mourir.

-Petite peste !

Il la frappa et l'assomma.

-Ça fait un de ces boucans, les mioches...

Quelques heures plus tard, à Poudlard.

-Nii-saan on fait quoi ça fait trois jours qu'on n'a pas de nouvelles ! Ils l'ont peut-être tuée ! Il faut aller voir...

Pour une fois, Ed était plus réfléchi que son frère.

-Du calme Al. Pour la énième fois, on n'a aucun indice pour savoir où elle est... Ils ne l'auraient pas capturée s'ils voulaient la tuer...

Depuis l'enlèvement de May, Edward subissait régulièrement les angoisses d'Alphonse. Celui-ci s'énervait, pleurait, s'agitait, stressait, s'enfuyait à sa recherche... Chaque fois Ed arrivait à peu près à le raisonner, mais le blondinet voyait bien que l'état de son frère empirait. Il était très inquiet. Edward aussi commençait à s'inquiéter, tant pour May que pour la santé de son frère. En plus s'il fallait se battre, Ed avait peur qu'Al perde ses forces car depuis peu celui-ci ne mangeait quasiment plus. Ed s'inquiétait vraiment, pour l'une et pour l'autre...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Ouais ?

-Ed !

Winry entra.

-Mc Gonagall a reçu une chouette avec cette lettre, adressée aux "deux alchimistes blonds"...

Alphonse leva la tête et Ed prit la lettre, intrigué. Il remarqua l'écriture.

-Hmm... Une écriture fine et brodée... Ça ne pourrait pas être un indice pour démasquer le coupable ? Seul Mustang pourrait dire ça... Celui-là je vous jure, quand on a besoin de lui il est pas là...

Il l'ouvrit et déplia le papier. Il lut.

"Alchimistes, rendez-vous au 13, Duncan Street si vous voulez la revoir vivante."

Une photo mouvante de May, amaigrie et l'air droguée, accompagnait le texte.

-Ed on y va !

-J'imagine qu'on a pas le choix... Winry, attends-nous.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

-Ne mourrez pas.

-Mais non, mais non...

Les frères quittèrent le château. Ils croisèrent Ginny qui leur demanda.

-Vous allez récupérer May ?

-Si on veut...

-Je peux vous accompagner si vous voulez, je maîtrise la magie...

-Merci, ça va aller.

Les frères s'éloignèrent et après une longue route (je passe les détails) arrivèrent au lieu de rendez-vous.

-On y va Al.

-Oui.

Les deux frères entrèrent dans une maison imposante et à l'atmosphère oppressante. La porte grinça. Un homme sortit de nulle part et demanda froidement.

-Vous êtes les alchimistes ?

-Il paraît que oui...

-Je fais venir le maître.

Il s'éclipsa un instant puis revint et dit aux adolescents.

-Suivez-moi en haut.

Les deux obtempérèrent et le suivirent. Ils pénètrent dans une pièce mal éclairée. Un fauteuil leur tournait le dos, on voyait juste une silhouette masculine dissimulée par l'obscurité. Le fauteuil tourna et Ed et Al reconnurent face à eux leur agresseur. Ce qu'ils virent leur glaça les sangs. May était à moitié inconsciente, sur ses genoux.

-Bonjour. Chers alchimistes.

Alphonse s'écria.

-Ordure ! Comment pouvez vous poser vos sales pattes sur elle ?!

-Alphonse !

Ed barra Alphonse qui s'était levé de son bras.

-Mais Ed...!

-Reste calme.

Al mordit sa langue au point de saigner et se rassit finalement après un immense conflit intérieur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous ? S'enquit Ed.

-Dois-je en conclure que vous acceptez d'avance notre accord ?

-Vous ne devez en conclure rien du tout. On veut savoir et on n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

L'homme rit.

-Si vous avez d'autres préoccupations, je vais être bref. Depuis la mort de mon maître, le seigneur Lord Voldemort...

Ed : J'avais dit court... Commencez pas avec vos histoires de merde chiantes...

-Ne m'interromps pas gamin. Depuis sa mort donc, je vis sans but, sans objectif. Je ne suis même pas à la tête de Londres... Alors je me suis fixé un objectif : reprendre le boulot et conquérir tout Londres, puis vos pays, Drachma, Amestris, Creta, Xing et Aerugo, et le monde entier.

Al : Vous êtes un enfoiré ! Pourquoi lui faire subir ça ?!

-Je viens de le dire. Pour avoir une raison de vivre.

-Oui mais, pourquoi à elle ?

-Tais-toi gamin. C'est là que ça devient intéressant. Évidemment je n'ai pas la prétention de me trouver aussi fort que mon Maître, il me fallait bien une base. Comme une baguette. La baguette de Sureau, vous connaissez ?

-J'ai lu ça dans un livre... C'est la plus puissante de toutes les baguettes ?

-Exactement ! Ce crétin de Potter l'a brisée. Mais j'ai pris possession des morceaux, et alors j'ai découvert l'alchimie. Je l'ai utilisée pour reformer la baguette. Mais je ne suis pas un bon alchimiste. Lors de mon combat contre vous, j'ai eu du mal à vous vaincre. Vous n'êtes pas si mauvais. Je me suis dit que vous pourriez sûrement m'être utile. Et si vous vous joignez à nous ? Enfin, vous pouvez aussi refuser et la laisser crever... N'envisagez même pas de l'ex filtrer, elle est enfermée et parfaitement surveillée. Que décidez vous ?

Alphonse : Arrêtez c'est du chantage !

-Et alors ? À toi d'accepter sauf si tu tiens à ce qu'elle ne meure.

Al regarda la jeune fille et eut un regard peiné, meurtrier et aussi... Brisé. Ed le vit et cela le fit bouillonner. Il tapa du poing sur la table.

-Nous devons consulter notre amie d'enfance.

-Libre à vous. Mais si vous prévenez un ennemi potentiellement dangereux et qu'à cause de cela, on échoue... Cette brave fillette mourra.

Il passa son doigt sur la gorge de May. Ed dut retenir son frère sans quoi Alphonse aurait sauté sur le type et l'aurait étripé. Trop risqué ici.

Ed et son frère enragé sortirent et reprirent le chemin de Poudlard.

Quelques heures plus tard... Chambre de Ed à Poudlard.

-Nii-san... On fait quoi ?

-...

-Ed? On devrait accepter non ? Sinon, ils la tueront... Enfin, faire semblant d'accepter et puis refuser après et se retourner contre eux... Je ne sais pas Ed, je ne sais plus quoi faire !

Il agrippa le bras de son frère et commença à sangloter. Ed resta silencieux. Puis au bout d'un moment, l'aîné Elric répondit.

-Il m'a provoqué. Il a commis une erreur.

-Alors, quel plan on applique?

-... On exécute le plan "C". *

 ***Charger.**


	32. Chapter 32

May attendait. Elle savait qu'Ed et Al viendraient. Elle savait qu'ils n'accepteraient pas d'aider l'ennemi. Elle sourit dans l'obscurité. Enfin ce sale Mangemort allait crever. Elle renversa le verre que lui avait laissé l'homme.

-000-

-Donc, apparemment, l'entrée du bâtiment est gardée...

-Al.

-Quoi ?

-Tu compliques trop. On a dit qu'on fonçait sans réfléchir.

-Mais si ça échoue ?

-On va tous les exploser et voilà.

-Edward, il est super fort...

-Il ne s'attendra pas à une attaque de front. On va arriver et tous les défoncer, pas besoin de chercher plus loin, Alphonse.

-Comme tu veux...

-Mais avant il faudrait contacter Mustang et Hawkeye...

Au même moment, des cris s'élevèrent dans les couloirs. Les frères Elric sortirent en trombe. Ils virent la cause de tant d'agitation.

-... C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Un géant chauve alias Armstrong venait d'éclater sa chemise, et au même moment Mustang esquivait un coup d'Olivia.

-Yo fullmetal ! S'exclama le général. Je suis de retour avec quelques renforts !

Ed observa les nouveaux arrivants. Mustang et Hawkeye, Alex et Olivia, et même Izumi et Sigu. Sa mâchoire tomba au sol. Manquait plus que ça.

-Al, à trois on court et on part. Loin. Très loin.

Alors qu'Ed s'arrangeait pour fuir, Izumi l'attrapa par le col.

-Dis donc gamin, tu ne salues pas ton maître ?

-WAAAAHH !

Alphonse regretta l'époque où il portait des couches tandis qu'Ed fut projeté au sol par la brune.

-Avec tout ça, vous ne vous entraînez pas assez !

-...

Ed se releva péniblement. Mustang s'adressa à lui.

-Nous avons placé Winry et Mme Pinako Rockbell sous la protection de Miles, Buccaneer, Maria Ross, Broche, et Breda, Fuery et Falman. On a apporté quelques renforts...

-Bien, le coupa Olivia, je vous explique la stratégie que j'ai mise au point avec Hawkeye et Mme Izumi. Ed et Al, vous allez arriver de front. Mustang et Hawkeye arriveront par derrière et vous les cernerez. Pendant le massacre, Izumi et moi irons chercher la planque de May. Si quoi que ce soit dérape, Sigu et Alex interviendront.

-Ma très chère sœur, tu ne vas pas les affronter tout de même ? C'est de la folie !

-Imbécile. Je ne suis pas faiblarde comme toi, ne me sous-estime pas. Tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser venir si tu refusais que je me batte, même si je serais venue quand même.

-...

-Général Armstrong, vous ne restez pas à Briggs avec vos troupes pour résister à Drachma ?

-Ne crains rien Alphonse Elric. Mes hommes sont suffisamment forts et entraînés pour pouvoir gérer la situation quand le chef n'est pas là, contrairement aux couilles molles de Central.

Une goutte d'eau apparut devant le visage de Roy Mustang.

Izumi prit la parole.

-Bon ! On pose tranquille nos affaires et on passe à l'attaque.

-Merci pour tout...

 **Oui c'était très court... Voilà. Je voulais vraiment faire apparaître le trio Hawkeye-Izumi-Olivia. Toutes les trois, elles doivent être terrifiantes ?! Non ?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Ce chapitre contient pas mal d'action.**

Le Mangemort regarda par la fenêtre du bâtiment. Ils arrivaient. Les deux frères alchimistes étaient dans la rue en contrebas. Il rit intérieurement. Stupides gamins...

Edward et Alphonse arrivèrent au bâtiment de la veille.

-On fait quoi Ed ?

-On casse tout et on fonce, pardi !

Sur ces mots, Ed envoya un grand coup de pied contre le bois pourri de la porte. Celle-ci céda et s'écroula. Une goutte d'eau apparut sur le front d'Al.

-Ed... T'es pas discret...

-On s'en fout !

Et les Elric pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ce qui était l'équivalent d'un garde les intercepta.

-Gamins ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? C'est interdit aux gosses ici !

Al se boucha les oreilles alors qu'Ed tabassait l'imprudent. À peine le cadet avait-il fait trois pas que son aîné le rejoignit.

-Oh, déjà? Il n'était pas très solide, ton garde...

Ed reprit sa marche et Al lui emboîta le pas. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle où trois gardes les arrêtèrent. Tous trois avaient pointé leurs armes sur eux, et Ed et Al ne purent que lever les mains en signe de soumission.

Pendant ce temps, Mustang et Hawkeye étaient cachés derrière un buisson à l'extérieur du bâtiment. De là, ils pouvaient parfaitement observer les entrées et sorties des êtres présents sans risquer d'être repérés. Au bout d'un moment, Riza fit signe à Roy de la suivre. Celui-ci s'exécuta et ils sortirent de leur cachette. Ils arrivèrent à l'arrière des locaux. Aucune entrée excepté une petite porte et une fenêtre en hauteur n'était visible. Roy s'avança, muni de ses gants, et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. Celle-ci s'entrouvrit, mais trop peu pour discerner quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur ou pour entrer.

-Condamnée, conclut Mustang après maintes tentatives.

Hawkeye acquiesça et commença à escalader le mur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites Hawkeye ?! S'écria le général.

-Je monte, ça ne se voit pas ?

-Mais vous... Vous...

-Bon, vous venez ?

Voyant qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucune autre entrée sur l'arrière, et que son lieutenant était déjà décidée, Roy n'eut d'autre choix que de la rejoindre et de commencer l'escalade.

La montée n'était pas très dure. La paroi peu lisse possédait de nombreuses accroches, et adhérait à leurs chaussures. Malgré tout, il mit un certain temps avant de réussir à atteindre la fenêtre. Riza, elle, était déjà assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, attendant patiemment son général. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, elle força la fenêtre et arriva à l'ouvrir. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce. C'était un genre de grenier, ce qui expliquait que la fenêtre soit située à 6 mètres de haut. Ils inspectèrent les lieux. Idéal pour cacher quelqu'un en effet.

-Général, ne nous dispersons pas. Nous devons arriver discrètement et les attaquer par l'arrière.

-Certes, certes lieutenant... Mais on est obligé ? Chuis un peu fatigué moi...

-Il s'agit de sauver une gamine général. La prochaine fois ne regardez pas d'animes jusqu'à deux heures du mat'. (1)

-... Comment elle a deviné ?

-Mais pourquoi je me retrouve avec un glandeur pareil...

En ces instants, Olivia et Izumi avaient déjà infiltré le bâtiment en se faufilant et profitant de la pagaille semée par Edward et son frère. Les deux femmes erraient dans les couloirs depuis un bout de temps. Rien. Impossible de trouver le moindre passage spécifique. Soudain Izumi prit la parole.

-Si j'étais un type qui capturait des gosses, je les mettrai donc sous terre pour que personne n'entende les cris. Ensuite, je les isolerais. Et pour éviter que des fouineurs ne les trouvent... Je les cacherai à l'endroit où personne ne regarderait, et l'endroit tellement évident que personne ne s'en méfierait.

Elles arrivèrent dans une pièce recouverte d'un tapis. Izumi devina la première. Olivia comprit et l'aida. Elles soulevèrent le lourd tapis et virent une trappe. Elles tentèrent de tirer, Izumi essaya avec son alchimie, mais la trappe était comme scellée avec de la magie noire.

-Merde... Il a sûrement la clef avec lui.

Quand elles pensèrent que May était peut-être détruite quelques mètres en-dessous, elles furent encore plus déterminées à écraser tout le monde.

 **(1) Ça c'est moi ! XD.**


	34. Chapter 34

-Alors gamins ? Vous avez refusé mon offre et voilà que vous m'attaquez ?

Edward grinça des dents. Comment avaient-ils pu se faire avoir aussi facilement ? Toujours était-il qu'ils étaient désormais à la merci du Mangemort en personne.

-Vous auriez mieux fait d'accepter. Mais vous savez, j'ai vraiment besoin de vous. Je vais donc vous éduquer pour vous rendre plus dociles. Vous voulez voir votre chère princesse Xinoise ? Vous allez la revoir. Mais tout d'abord, répondez : Vous ne voulez définitivement pas vous allier à moi ? Vous aurez votre récompense.

Ed et Al échangèrent un regard entendu.

-Plutôt crever !

L'aîné Elric envoya un coup de coude dans le ventre de celui qui le maintenait prisonnier et le cadet se retourna et d'un uppercut bien placé, fit tomber l'autre à terre. Tous deux s'apprêtaient à se jeter sur le Mangemort. Par l'effet de surprise, il était beaucoup plus vulnérable. Mais c'est alors qu'ils furent happés par deux bras de pierre et ne purent que contempler le sol deux mètres sous eux.

-Hé ! C'est quoi ça ?!

Ils remarquèrent un individu qu'ils n'avaient jusqu'à présent pas vu. Un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années, aux cheveux noirs en bataille, avec un pantalon et une cape noire, à genoux, les mains plaquées au sol.

-Bien joué mon petit Tom ! Tu m'as sauvé pour le coup !

L'enfant l'observa puis se tourna vers les deux frères qui gesticulaient en l'air.

-C'est qui ce gosse ?!

-Oh oui, j'avais oublié ! Je vous présente ma meilleure recrue, Tom ! Je l'ai trouvé à Londres, seul, errant au bord d'une route, amnésique. Le seul mot qu'il répétait était "alchimie". Il maîtrisait en effet l'alchimie, c'était la seule chose dont il se souvenait. C'est lui qui m'a enseigné cette pratique. Je l'ai appelé Tom, en hommage au Maître. C'est également lui qui a reformé la baguette de Sureau.

-Mais c'est un gamin !

Tu ne comprends pas. C'est lui qui veut m'aider. Ça m'arrange bien. Mais, trêve de plaisanteries. Je vais donc vous éduquer. Je vous amène voir miss Chang. Tom, guide-les.

L'enfant hocha la tête. Edward et Alphonse sentirent leurs liens se modeler, et ceux-ci se transformèrent en petites menottes. Tom les fit sortir du bureau et les dirigea dans les couloirs.

-Al. Murmura Ed.

-Quoi ?

-Quelque chose me dérange chez ce gamin... Rien de méchant mais il y avait un truc spécial que je n'arrive pas à déterminer...

-... Hein ?

-Silence, vous deux. Lança Tom d'une voix éraillée.

Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent dans une salle recouverte d'un tapis. Tom souleva le tapis. Une trappe se révéla. Il la souleva et projeta les frères Elric à l'intérieur. Il alluma une lampe et referma la trappe. Sous cette entrée se cachait en fait un escalier. Il leur fit signe de descendre. Ceux-ci obéirent. Puis Ed demanda.

-Dis-moi... Tom, c'est ça ?

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi fais tu ça ? L'alchimie est censée apporter le bien au peuple. Pourquoi aides-tu ce mec ? Qu'est-ce que tu y gagne ?

Le brun répondit.

-Tout ça c'est des conneries ! Moi, mon peuple, ma famille, je sais pas ce qu'ils m'ont fait mais ils m'ont laissé au bord d'une route ! Si Mr Jonhy (1) n'avait pas été là je serai sans doute mort. Je dois me venger des autres abrutis qui m'ont abandonné.

-Ils ne t'ont peut-être pas abandonné...

-Fermez-la. On arrive.

L'escalier déboucha dans un cachot. La première chose que les frères Elric virent fut la jeune Xinoise brune, assise, l'air fatiguée.

-May !

May, en entendant la voix, leva les yeux. Elle reconnut les deux frères.

-Alphonse-sama...

Elle aurait voulu rester digne mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Elle éclata en sanglots et lorsqu'Al fut assez proche elle se jeta sur lui. Alphonse la serra dans ses bras et Ed commença à profiter de la lumière pour étudier les lieux. Mais Tom les regarda avec dédain et tourna les talons. Lorsqu'il arriva en haut de l'escalier et quitta le sous-sol ce fut le noir complet.

-Merde... Désolé May, mais tu vas pas sortir d'ici pour l'instant.

-Ça va, au moins je suis plus seule.

-Ouais, ajouta Ed, puis faut pas oublier que on a notre maître, Hawkeye et Armstrong à la tête des opérations. Elles sauront quoi faire.

En effet, pendant ce temps, Izumi et Olivia avaient tout vu. Elles avaient vu Ed et Al entrer, et Tom ressortir seul quelques instants plus tard. Mais quelque chose les avait frappées. Il avait pu ouvrir la trappe scellée de magie noire. Cela signifiait qu'il pouvait annuler le sortilège. Les deux femmes en avaient déduit que c'était un adversaire plutôt coriace et qu'il valait mieux ne pas attaquer tout de suite. De plus, elles n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer les liens alchimiques. Ce gamin était alchimiste ? Elles attendirent qu'il soit loin pour quitter leur cachette derrière laquelle elles avaient eu le temps de se cacher.

-Bon, on a localisé Ed et Al et probablement May, on a trouvé un nouvel adversaire mais aussi la façon d'ouvrir cette trappe, et on sait désormais comment y accéder. Il vaut mieux retrouver Mustang et Hawkeye. S'ils les attaquent en revers alors que les frères Elric ne sont pas là, ils se feront avoir eux aussi.

Mustang et Hawkeye, justement, étaient en train d'assommer autant de gardes que possible. Ils cherchaient le point culminant où devaient se trouver leurs ennemis et les frères Elric. C'est alors qu'ils virent Olivia et Izumi.

-Vous êtes là ! Ed et Al se sont fait capturer. En plus du type noir, on a un gamin alchimiste qui a l'air balèze. Ed, Al et May sont enfermés sous une trappe sous un tapis. Cette trappe est scellée par de la magie noire mais le gamin peut l'ouvrir. Changement de plan.

Mustang ne comprit pas tout mais Riza comprit et répondit.

-Ok. On fait quoi ?

-Il faut libérer les frères Elric. Mais pour ça, on aurait besoin de quelqu'un de musclé pour casser la trappe. De vraiment musclé.

Au regard qu'ils échangèrent, Izumi et Olivia comprirent que Roy et Riza avaient parfaitement compris.

Pendant ce temps, dans la geôle, Alphonse expliquait à May la situation et Ed réfléchissait. Soudain, ça lui revint. Il s'exclama, faisant sursauter ses deux compagnons.

-Je sais !

-De quoi ? Demandèrent en chœur les deux plus jeunes.

Alphonse ne voyait pas le visage de son frère mais pouvait deviner à son ton qu'il savait quelque chose de très important.

-Alphonse, ce qui n'allait pas dans l'alchimie de ce gosse ! Tu sais... J'ai réfléchi et j'ai trouvé. Lorsqu'il nous a pris par surprise dans le bureau du mec fan de l'autre type à la baguette... Je l'ai détaillé du regard. Et il avait les mains placées au sol. Il ne me semblait pas avoir vu de cercle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Et lorsqu'il a réutilisé son alchimie pour modifier la forme de nos liens... J'ai bien vu, cette fois. Il n'y avait pas de cercle de transmutation ! Il a juste joint les mains !

Al hoqueta de surprise.

-Tu veux dire que...

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

 **The end ! J'ai une poussée d'inspiration mais j'ai peur que ça devienne le bordel ! Enfin c'est déjà un peu le cas... Oh et sinon (1) : Johny est le Mangemort XD, c'était en hommage à Halliday mais c'est surtout parce que le nom me faisait rire !**


	35. Chapter 35

Une lumière éclaira la cave. Les prisonniers levèrent les yeux. Ils virent Tom, lequel descendait les marches.

-Tenez ! Voilà du pain. Débrouillez-vous pour tenir avec ça.

Il leur lança négligemment un morceau de pain.

-Oh, j'oubliais...

Il frappa dans ses mains et une poing de terre vint frapper Ed, lequel s'était caché derrière le mur pour l'attaquer par surprise.

-Ça ne marche pas avec moi, nabot.

Edward tomba sur le dos, se cassant au passage le poignet.

-Eh bien, j'en attendais plus du Fullmetal Alchemist...

Sur ces paroles, Tom partit. May et Alphonse contemplèrent Ed qui se tortillait au sol à cause de la douleur.

-Saleté de gamin ! S'écria-t-il en se massant le bras.

Pendant ce temps, Riza et Izumi revenaient accompagnées de deux géants lesquels étaient restés dehors. Ils rejoignirent le colonel et la général. Les six adultes à savoir Olivia, Mustang, Riza, Alex, Izumi et Sigu arrivèrent dans la fameuse pièce où était située la trappe, sondèrent d'abord les alentours en quête d'éventuel ennemi, puis, voyant que les lieux étaient déserts, avancèrent en son centre. Ils levèrent le tapis, révélant la trappe.

-Mamour, à toi de jouer, lança Izumi.

Sigu et Alex échangèrent un regard entendu et, d'une parfaite synchronisation, levèrent le poing, et s'apprêtaient à l'abattre lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un enfant. Tous ouvrirent des yeux étonnés, sauf Izumi et Olivia qui se souvenaient de ce visage.

-Reculez, ordonna Olivia, il n'y paraît pas mais il est dangereux.

Roy ricana.

-Il a l'air bien inoffensif...

-Te souviens tu de Pride, Mustang ? Il avait l'air inoffensif aussi...

-Certes.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur conversation par un clap et une lumière bleue qui jaillit.

-Quoi ?!

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'interroger que trois d'entre eux, Riza, Sigu et Olivia, furent transpercés par des pics de pierre. Ils tombèrent au sol d'un bruit mat.

-Il peut faire de l'alchimie... Sans cercle ?!

-Vous, vous êtes stupides. Vous manquez de discrétion et vous m'avez sous-estimé. Vous ne nous servirez à rien, alors je peux vous éliminer. Vous gênez !

Sur ces paroles, il frappa de nouveau dans ses mains mais cette fois-ci son attaque échoua. Roy s'était jeté sur lui et l'immobilisait en l'empêchant de joindre ses mains.

-Et comme ça, gamin ? Tu peux encore faire quoi que ce soit ?

Tom fronça les sourcils. Crétin. Il plaça son doigt sur une flaque de sang laissée par l'un des blessés et commença à dessiner. Il connaissait la forme par cœur. Il plaça sa main sur le cercle. Riza Hawkeye le vit au dernier moment.

-Colonel, attention ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Hein ?

Exécutant sans comprendre un mouvement flou, Roy réussit de justesse à empêcher le nouveau pic de heurter ses organes vitaux. Mais il fut néanmoins blessé.

-Rendez-vous à l'évidence, dit simplement Tom. Vous êtes faibles !

Il éclata de rire.


	36. Chapter 36

-Vous êtes faibles !

Tom éclata de rire. Mais il fut interrompu par une voix.

-En es-tu sûr ?

Il se retourna mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Ed et Al qui venaient de quitter la cave se jetèrent sur lui et l'immobilisèrent. Chacun lui maintenait un poignet en place, l'empêchant de joindre les mains. Étant encore enfant, il était léger donc l'immobiliser était facile.

-Lâchez-moi !

-Mais bien sûr ! Au lieu de crier Tom, réponds à ma question.

Edward s'approcha de l'oreille du garçon et, sur le ton de la confidence, demanda :

-Pourquoi penses-tu que le Mangemort qui t'as recueilli est un sauveur ?

Tom fronça les sourcils.

-Parce que c'est le seul à ne pas être lâche ici ! Lui il va au bout de son ambition et je respecte les gens comme ça ! Ma famille m'a abandonné, et Mr Johnny me permettra de me venger, il me l'a promis !

Ed baissa les yeux.

-Je vois. Et tu crois qu'il te dit toute la vérité ?

-Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait me mentir.

Ed soupira.

-Dis-moi, Tom, comment as-tu perdu la mémoire ?

L'enfant le regarda sans comprendre.

-J'en sais rien mais Mr Johnny m'a trouvé à moitié inconscient...

-... Sur une route, ça j'ai bien compris, mais avant ? Si tu pratiquais déjà l'alchimie, c'est que tu étais alchimiste avant votre rencontre, je me trompe ?

Tom détourna le regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, à la fin ?

-Sans doute. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dirais tout.

-Libre à toi de te taire. Dis-moi juste... Pourquoi peux-tu faire de l'alchimie sans cercle ?

Tom resta muet. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. À vrai dire, depuis sa perte de mémoire, il avait remarqué ce don, mais il n'y avait jamais prêté attention.

-Tom, souviens-toi... Fais un effort. Qu'as-tu vu avant ta perte de mémoire ?

Tom se crispa.

-Je... Ne sais plus...

-Fais un effort ! Te souviens-tu d'une porte ? Disons, d'un espace blanc ?

Tom tenta de se libérer de l'emprise des frères Elric, en vain. Mais Edward remarqua quelque chose.

-Tom... Ta main... N'est pas normale !

Le brun, surpris, eut un mouvement de recul.

-Tom, ne veux-tu pas te souvenir ? On ne peut rien faire. Tu dois chercher par toi-même. Une porte grise, un espace blanc, des bras noirs... Ça ne te dit rien ?

À ce moment là l'enfant fut dans l'incapacité absolue de différencier ses amis de ses ennemis. Des images floues lui revinrent en mémoire. Sa tête tambourina dans son crâne, tourna, puis il s'écoula.

Plus rien. D'abord, que du noir. Puis, que du blanc. Et une grande porte.

 _-Bienvenue, imbécile qui a osé me défier !_

Le paysage changea de nouveau. Tom voyait des herbes. Un champ.

 _-Aïe ! Au secours ! Maman, onee-chan..._

Nouveau changement. Tom leva les yeux, et aperçut une silhouette...

 _-Oubliettes._

Des images défilèrent dans l'esprit de l'enfant. Il eut l'impression que sa tête explosait. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il éclata en sanglots. Al s'en inquiéta.

-Tom ? Ça va pas ?

-LÂCHEZ-MOI ! JE DOIS VOIR JOHNNY ! JE DOIS VOIR CE... CE...

C'étaient à présent des larmes de rage.

-Je vais le buter... Je vais l'exploser !

-Calme-toi et explique-nous !

Tom suffoquait comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Au bout d'un moment, il se calma.

-La... Xinoise, il... Faut enlever le sort de paralysie, je... Suis le seul avec Johnny à... Pouvoir le... Faire.

Tom se leva lentement et, toujours suffoquant, descendit les escaliers de la cave. Quelques instants plus tard il revint en compagnie de May, laquelle, bien qu'étant maigre, tenait toujours debout.

-C'est un sort de magie noire. Seul Voldemort et ses plus fidèles servants comme Johnny connaissent son existence. Un sort qui permet d'en sceller un autre, qui sera incurable à moins qu'une personne maîtrisant la magie noire ne le défasse. Johnny m'a enseigné la magie noire. Il a scellé le sort d'immobilisation avec celle-ci, comme pour la trappe. En revanche...

Il se tourna vers Olivia, Roy, Riza et Sigu, lesquels étaient toujours blessés.

-Je ne peux soigner les blessures dues à l'alchimie.

May s'approcha.

-Je peux le faire.

Elle plaça ses couteaux et posa ses mains au sol. Les hémorragies stoppèrent. Alex et Izumi osèrent enfin bouger.

-Merci Tom.

-Je vous en supplie, ne m'appelez plus Tom. Mon vrai nom c'est Matthew.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Mais une voix retentit.

-Eh bien, c'est joyeux par ici...

Les dix se retournèrent. Ils virent le Mangemort Johnny en personne.

-Dis donc, Tom, ce n'est pas très gentil tout ça. Tu m'as trahi, petit fourbe. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi tu sais. Veux-tu bien retourner à mes côtés ?

Matthew plissa les yeux.

-Tu te fous de moi ?! Je te hais ! Je me suis souvenu de tout grâce à Ed et aux autres ! Mon vrai nom est Matthew. Matthew Green. J'étais le fils d'une famille unie. Mon père était mort il y a longtemps de cela, mais avec ma mère et ma sœur, nous étions ensemble. J'étais alchimiste, aussi. Mais un jour, nous avons eu un accident de voiture... Ma mère et ma sœur sont mortes sur le coup. J'étais désemparé. C'est là que l'idée de la transmutation humaine m'est venue à l'esprit. Pour moi, c'était simple. Il suffisait de réunir les composants chimiques d'un être humain. Je voulais ressusciter d'abord ma sœur puis ma mère. Deux semaines plus tard, j'étais prêt. Je suis allé au champ pas loin de chez moi... J'ai tracé le cercle et je l'ai fait. Je me souviens des bras noirs et des yeux qui m'ont regardé... Lorsque j'ai repris conscience, j'étais allongé au milieu du champ. J'avais compris, lors de la transmutation, que c'était un échec. J'ai tout compris. J'ai ressenti une vive douleur à ma main, et j'ai regardé... Je n'avais plus de main. J'ai crié, j'ai pleuré, j'ai appelé en vain ma mère et ma sœur. Puis j'ai entendu une voix. "Tu pourrais m'être utile, alchimiste." J'ai levé les yeux, mais je n'ai vu que toi, Johnny, ta baguette pointée sur moi. Étant de ceux que tu appelles "Moldus", je ne connaissais pas la magie. Je n'ai pas bougé, j'ai juste entendu un mot qui à l'époque était pour moi insignifiant : Oubliettes. Lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, amnésique, je ne sentais qu'une main bizarre. Mais j'ai cru en tes mensonges, je t'ai suivi, me raccrochant désespérément à toi. Tu m'as fait croire que j'étais rejeté. Tu m'as fait haïr ma propre famille. Tu m'as sali mon âme. Je ne te pardonnerais jamais.

Durant toute sa tirade, ni le Mangemort ni les Amestrisciens n'avaient pipé mot. Mais dès qu'il eut fini, le Mangemort applaudit.

-Merci pour cette magnifique confession ! Maintenant, assez ri. Tu refuses de te joindre de nouveau à moi, soit. À tes risques et périls.

Sur ces mots, Johnny brandit sa baguette.

-Je vais épargner les deux petits blonds et la gamine. Ils me seront utiles. Mais les autres...

-Non !

Matthew frappa dans ses mains mais Johnny bougea, ce qui l'empêcha de faire une attaque directe. Alors il synthétisa une lance et fonça sur le Mangemort. Mais celui-ci le vit et l'assomma d'un coup de poing. D'une main, il prit la lance et de l'autre, Johnny pointa sa baguette sur Alex.

-Avada Kedavra !

D'un joli mouvement, le géant chauve esquiva.

-Admirez la souplesse des Armstrong, la fierté de...

-Bouge de là gros tas ! L'interrompit Olivia en le poussant violemment sur le côté, le faisant ainsi éviter un autre sort.

-Ma sœur, tu m'as sauvé ! Je savais que...

-Ta gueule !

Olivia tenta une attaque envers Johnny mais celui-ci, d'un geste rapide et précis, la désarma, envoyant valser son épée quelques mètres plus loin.

-Ne sous-estimez pas un Mangemort ! Durant des années, j'ai soutenu et suivi mon Maître, je me suis entraîné pour être à la hauteur de ses attentes !

Olivia recula. Sa blessure la ralentissait aussi. Mais d'un coup de poing, le fidèle la déséquilibra et elle tomba sur Edward. Tous deux se retrouvèrent au sol.

-Edward !

-Générale !

Le Mangemort brandit la lance alchimique au-dessus d'eux. Il l'abattit.

Ed constata avec surprise le manque de douleur. Il leva les yeux et se figea. Le petit brun était debout, les genoux fléchis, entre Ed et Olivia et Johnny.

-Matthew!

Matthew tomba au sol. Du sang s'écoulait d'une profonde entaille au niveau de son torse. Il les avait protégés. En s'approchant de lui Ed entendit ses derniers mots :

-Gagnez... S'il vous plaît... Merci pour tout...

Curieusement Johnny avait fait une pause dans ses attaques. Il ironisa.

-Que c'est touchant ! Il est mort en vous protégeant.

Edward bouillonna. Ce fut son tour de pleurer des larmes de rage.

-Salaud...

-Pardon ?

-SALAUD ! VIENS ICI, CONNARD ! JE VAIS T'EXPLOSER !

 **Bon, j'ai hésité à tuer Matthew. Mais je me suis dit qu'au final, il ferait quoi ? Et y avait sans doute pas de meilleure mort qu'en protégeant ses alliés. Mais je l'aimais bien moi, Matthew... Ou Tom... Oui sinon, il a pu apprendre la magie noire mais j'ai oublié que la magie ne s'apprenait pas comme ça... Euh bon on passe cette incohérence svp ? ^^.**


	37. Chapter 37

Edward, bien qu'étant dépourvu d'alchimie, se jeta sur le Mangemort, dégainant au passage un flingue qu'il avait dissimulé dans une poche de sa veste. Il réussit à lui érafler la joue, mais ça ne faisait rien au Mangemort. Il fut désarmé et plaqué au sol, malgré ses tentatives il ne parvint pas à sortir. Mais Ed n'était pas seul. Alphonse et May attaquèrent en même temps l'homme, et furent couverts par des flammes et des balles.

-Lieutenant restez allongée ou votre blessure va se rouvrir ! Cria Mustang à l'intention de la blonde qui tirait.

-Hors de question général.

Le Mangemort évitait d'abord les coups, mais au bout d'un moment commença à fatiguer. Il se prit tout d'abord une égratignure due à l'alchimie d'Al, puis une balle tirée par Hawkeye. Vinrent s'ajouter Alex, Olivia, Izumi et Sigu. Mais Edward leur fit un signe.

-Ça va. Laissez-moi maintenant.

-Mais nii-san...

-Laissez-le-moi! Je peux le finir !

Comme pour accentuer ses paroles, Ed tira dans Johnny. Celui-ci parvint à esquiver. Puis il éclata de rire.

-Félicitations gamin ! Tu es courageux. Toi et tes potes, vous avez réussi à me toucher.

-Hein ?

-Allez, pour la peine, je consens à me battre de toutes mes forces !

Pour illustrer ses propos Johnny murmura une certaine incantation qui stoppa chaque combattant sauf Edward.

-Quoi ?!

-Impero. C'est pas un sort bien méchant. Ça va juste les faire se tenir tranquille... Et m'aider.

-Pardon ?

Johnny déplaça sa baguette et les huit autres se tournèrent vers Ed.

-Capturez-le.

-Vous croyez vraiment que...

Ed s'interrompit lorsque ses alliés s'approchèrent de lui. Il fut trop surpris pour bouger et ils l'immobilisèrent en prenant ses pieds et son corps. Alphonse arriva et l'attacha avec une corde qui traînait là.

-Al ! Fais pas ça sale traître, je te signale que c'est lui qui a capturé May !

Mais Alphonse ne réagissait pas.

-Al ! Al, merde !

-Bien, maintenant vous allez attacher Alphonse et la gamine aussi.

Il défit le sort pour Al et May, lesquels tentèrent de fuir en vain. Ils furent très vite attachés comme Ed.

-Al traître !

-Pardon, je n'arrivais pas à faire obéir mon corps...

-Maintenant, lança Johnny à l'intention des six autres, suicidez-vous.

"Ils ne le feront pas" pensa Ed. Mais son maître, son supérieur et les autres commencèrent à dangereusement approcher leurs armes d'eux... Mustang et Hawkeye pointèrent leurs pistolets sur leurs tempes, Alex et Sigu s'apprêtaient à s'écraser de leurs poings, et Olivia posa son épée dans son cou.

-Attendez ! Maître ! Lieutenant, général, commandant, Sigu ! Mustang ! Vous allez faire quoi, là ?!

Roy s'apprêtait à presser la gâchette mais un cri retentit.

-Avada Kedavra !

Un jet de lumière verte jaillit. Tous furent projetés en arrière.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Edward, accoudé au sol, éternua à cause de la poussière qui s'était soulevée du vieux tapis. Des volutes de fumée et de poussière virevoltaient à travers la pièce. Ed repéra ses compagnons, Alphonse et May toujours attachés, et s'inquiéta en voyant que les autres ne se relevaient pas. Il voulut s'approcher mais, étant attaché, il tomba face au cadavre de Matthew. Il tourna la tête et, à travers la poussière qui commençait à se dissiper, reconnut la silhouette blonde.

-J'arrive au bon moment on dirait ! Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre... Professeur !

* * *

Une heure plus tôt, grande salle de Poudlard.

-Et si ils mouraient ?

-Que fait-on ?

-On les rejoint ?

Une voix stoppa net toutes discussions.

-Hors de question.

Les sorciers levèrent les yeux et virent McGonagall.

-Vous allez rester ici et attendre sagement les frères Elric et leurs amis. Arrêtez de faire des messes-basses Potter, ni vous ni Weasley ni Granger, ni qui que ce soit, ne les rejoindra.

Harry rougit et arrêta la conception du plan d'escapade.

-Les frères Elric m'ont prévenue, aucun de vous ne doit sortir. C'est dangereux pour vous mais il a dit qu'il s'arrangerait pour survivre. Surtout restez ici. Ils s'en veulent d'avoir déjà laissé une élève (elle regarda Ginny qui rougit à son tour) risquer sa vie inutilement, vous voyez ce que ça lui a coûté, ils ne veulent pas qu'un pareil incident ne se reproduise. Si vous ne me faites pas confiance, faites-leur confiance à eux.

Même Harry, pour une fois, accepta de réfléchir. Il était vrai qu'il avait déjà fait n'importe quoi. Cela avait failli coûter la vie à Ginny, il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise. Il avait retenu la leçon, mieux valait faire confiance à Edward et Alphonse Elric. Alors il se tassa sur sa chaise et resta assis ainsi. Mais quelqu'un d'autre se leva, ce n'était pas Harry.

-Je ne peux accepter ça !

Malefoy frappa du poing sur la table.

-Professeure McGonagall, pardon, mais je ne vais pas rester ici à attendre bien sagement pendant que Must... Que tous se font tuer ! J'ai trahi tout le monde ici. J'étais allié aux Mangemorts. Par ma faute Dumbledore et tant d'autres sont morts. Je suis prêt à mourir pour les aider. Ce sera l'occasion de me racheter. S'il vous plaît... À votre place ils refuseraient, mais je vous en prie laissez-moi y aller. Je connais le point faible des Mangemorts. En plus Voldemort aurait pu tuer ma famille s'il l'avait souhaité. Laissez-moi les aider.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le blond. S'ils s'étaient attendus à ça... McGonagall soupira.

-Bien. Vous avez vos raisons de vouloir y aller. Allez-y donc, mais faites attention vous.

Drago sourit.

-Merci beaucoup.

Et il quitta la grande salle.

* * *

-Malefoy, que faites-vous donc ici ? Demanda Ed.

-Je suis venu... McGonagall m'a autorisé pour des raisons spécifiques. J'aurais été étonné que vous tuez un Mangemort aussi facilement, avec juste l'alchimie... Lorsque vous êtes partis, j'ai immédiatement su qui était ce Mangemort. Johnny était parmi les plus loyaux des servants de Lord Voldemort, et j'ignorais ce qu'il était devenu à la mort de celui-ci. Les autres Mangemorts s'étaient reconvertis, ou étaient arrêtés ou étaient morts. Un Mangemort, surtout quelqu'un comme Johnny, est puissant. Les deux meilleures façons de le tuer sont, soit un combat de magie, en l'occurrence vous n'êtes pas magiciens et il possède la baguette de Sureau, soit l'attaque par surprise. J'ai tout misé sur cette deuxième solution. Si j'arrivais discrètement, je pourrais le tuer... Et j'ai réussi.

Malefoy et Edward détachèrent Al et May. Malefoy jeta un coup d'œil au Mangemort étalé au sol.

-Il s'est pris le sort de plein fouet... Il est bel et bien mort.

Puis il regarda les adultes toujours à terre.

-L'interruption du sort a été brutale. Ils sont inconscients mais tout va bien, à leur réveil ils seront de nouveau eux-mêmes.

-Merci Malefoy... Mais dis-moi. Tu nous as sauvé pour plusieurs raisons, mais surtout pour quelqu'un, hmm ?

Malefoy rougit.

-Je vous ai sauvés parce que ça me semblait normal de sauver ses professeurs...

Ed, d'un sourire narquois, ricana.

-Ouais ouais, et si je te dis "Mustang", hm?

-J-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez professeur !

-C'est ça...

Soudain le visage d'Ed s'assombrit, comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

-Mais, on n'est pas tous sortis indemnes...

Il regarda le cadavre de Matthew.

-Son existence était bien triste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qui c'est ?

-C'est Matthew Green, un alchimiste... Je te raconterais son histoire à l'occasion, mais en tout cas il s'est sacrifié pour nous sauver... Il aurait pu être heureux pourtant...

-Vraiment ? Moi, je ne vois pas de plus belle mort. Mourir pour sauver ses amis... Même si au final on meurt, on est comme pleinement satisfait, on se sent comme un héros. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je suis venu vous sauver. Pas que pour Mustang...

-Quoi, on m'a appelé ?

Les quatre adolescents sursautèrent. Ils se retournèrent et virent leurs alliés qui avaient repris connaissance.

-... Professeur Mustang !

-Tiens, c'était donc toi qui nous a libérés Malefoy ?

-Euh oui...

-Eh bien, mer...

Il fut coupé par Olivia.

-Je te remercie. Ce monde a besoin de mecs courageux comme toi, parce que s'il faut compter sur Mustang et Alex...

Les intéressés détournèrent le regard. Tout le monde vint remercier Malefoy. Ils auraient aimé pouvoir en faire de même avec Matthew, mais c'était trop tard. Alex porta quelques blessés, aidé de Roy, Alphonse, Edward, Izumi. Izumi se tourna vers Ed.

-Bravo Ed.

-... Maître ?

-Tu as bien enseigné l'alchimie. Et tu as réussi à aider un enfant victime de cette science, même s'il s'est sacrifié.

-Hum... Je me demandais... Si je n'avais pas été là, serait-il encore vivant ?

-Si tu n'avais pas été là, il aurait continué de haïr sa famille et d'être exploité par ce salaud. Tu l'as aidé, il t'en était infiniment reconnaissant. C'était son choix que de te protéger. C'est triste mais c'était une bonne chose. Concernant tes élèves... Du peu que j'ai vu, ils semblaient bien éduqués. Je suis fière de toi et d'Al. Vous êtes de très bons professeurs.

Ed rit doucement.

-Justement, j'avais l'impression inverse... En plus Mustang arrêtait pas de me traiter de minus en public...

Izumi répondit l'air de rien :

-Il n'y a que la Vérité qui blesse...

Edward ne comprit pas tout de suite le sous-entendu mais soudain réalisa.

-... QUOI ?!

Tous sauf le petit blond rirent, et ils quittèrent le bâtiment pour rejoindre Poudlard.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, devant Poudlard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Nii-san ?

Alphonse rejoignit son frère qui était assis dans un champ à proximité du château.

-Je creuse.

-Allons bon, pour quoi faire ?... Question stupide. Pour Matthew ?

-Il était courageux. Il mérite bien ça.

-Oui...

Ils restèrent devant le trou, en silence, Edward continuant de creuser, puis l'aîné demanda au cadet.

-Tu m'aides ?

-Oui !

Alphonse frappa dans ses mains pour former le trou à l'aide de l'alchimie.

-Voilà. On l'enterre ?

-On va l'enterrer tout à l'heure, avec tout le monde. Pour l'instant, ils ont besoin de repos.

-D'accord.

La fin de cet après-midi était calme, le ciel était dégagé et laissait place à un magnifique crépuscule, mais pourtant personne ne sautait de joie.

Car les élèves avaient, ce jour-là, véritablement compris le principe de l'échange équivalent. Pour obtenir la victoire, ils avaient dû faire un sacrifice. La future tombe de Matthew allait être le symbole de cet échange. Ainsi, l'alchimie garderait toujours une place dans leur mémoire.

 **Voilà, ça vous a plu ? Bon j'avoue que la fin est un peu cliché, enfin c'est mon avis. Je vous annonce que ceci était l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Eh oui ! Je posterai le dernier, euh... Un jour! XD**

 **À plus ! ^^.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Voilà le dernier chapitre. Je commencerai bientôt une nouvelle fic je pense.**

-Vous, sorciers de Poudlard, autrefois vous ignoriez le principe d'échange équivalent. Mais grâce à ça, vous avez compris. Vous êtes présents ici pour l'enterrement de Matthew Green. Il nous a sauvés. Vous avez perdu un ami que vous ne connaissiez pas. Mais son sacrifice est le symbole de ce que vous avez appris durant ces quelques mois passés ensemble. L'alchimie se résume à ça. Donner pour recevoir. J'espère que vous avez compris le sens de ces paroles. Mais n'oubliez pas que l'on peut toujours donner un peu plus...

* * *

Alchimistes, élèves et professeurs, tous étaient présents à l'enterrement. Ce n'était pas juste une mort. C'était le prix de leur victoire, de leur liberté. Matthew, au prix de sa vie, en avait sauvé tant d'autres.

Alex et Sigu portèrent un cercueil synthétisé par alchimie et le placèrent dans le trou qu'avaient créé les frères Elric. Les plus sensibles laissèrent une larme perler au coin de leur œil, mais pourtant chacun était parfaitement conscient que ce sacrifice n'avait pas été vain. Le cercueil fut recouvert de terre.

-Au revoir, petit alchimiste...

La voix d'Edward tremblait un peu lorsqu'il continua.

-Cependant, on ne doit pas déprimer trop. On a aussi gagné, et on doit également féliciter quelqu'un. Drago Malefoy, qui nous a aussi sauvés. On fait tous des erreurs. Drago en a fait, notre maître en a fait, Potter et Ginny en ont fait, Matthew en a fait, et Al et moi aussi. Mais un vrai regret s'exprime lorsque l'on essaye de se racheter. Et aucune erreur n'est inutile si l'on s'en sert pour avancer. Alors, quoi qu'il ait fait, pardonnez Drago, pardonnez tous ceux que vous dénigrez, car ils sont conscients de leurs erreurs. Ils se servent de leurs erreurs du passé pour apprendre.

Voyant qu'il avait plombé l'ambiance, il marmonna.

-C'est le moment où vous êtes censés hurler de joie et porter Malefoy...

Alors tous les Serpentards se jetèrent sur Drago et le complimentèrent, tandis que les autres élèves marmonnaient un vague "merci". Puis Ed sourit bizarrement.

-D'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose à dire au général Mustang... Juste deux ou trois questions...

-Aïe, je le sens mal ce coup-ci, soupira Al.

Ed, battant des paupières.

-Mais nooon enfin, pourquoi tu dis çaaa Aaal ? *yeux brillants*

Al : J'ai encore plus peur là.

Edward demanda, l'air narquois.

-Généraaal ?

-Oui chibi ?

-... J'ai rien entendu... Est-ce que, pour vous, aider les autres en risquant sa vie est un acte héroïque ?

-Bien sûr.

-Et donc, vous acceptez le fait que, la personne qui se sacrifie ainsi est dotée d'un grand cœur, d'une grande maturité et intelligence. Et d'une certaine beauté intérieure.

-Euh... Sans doute.

-Suivant le principe d'échange équivalent, seriez-vous prêt à sacrifier votre vie pour la personne qui était prêt à sacrifier la sienne pour vous ?

-Euh... Je ne sais pas. Entre autres. Probablement.

Ed éclata de rire et se tourna vers Drago. Il lança d'un sourire éclatant :

-Ben tu vois Drago t'as toutes tes chances !

Drago rougit brutalement et détourna le regard.

-J-je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler professeur...

Évidemment tout le monde avait compris les sous-entendus de leur prof, sauf l'intéressé.

Mustang : De quoi ? Hein quoi quoi ? J'ai pas compris...

Riza rétorqua.

-Laissez tomber général, c'est Edward.

Le blond se frotta les mains.

-Nyaha ! Le lieutenant jalouse maintenant ! De mieux en mieux ! Hein Al ?

Il fit un sourire complice à son cadet lequel ne répondit pas à ce geste, trop gêné et occupé à constater le désordre qu'avait encore créé son boulet de nii-san. Puis Al prit la parole.

-Ed, t'en fais encore trop non ?

-Bah, pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose entre sorciers et alchimistes. Sinon c'est ennuyeux. Faut pas laisser tomber la seule occasion qu'on a de s'amuser un peu...

May intervint.

-Moi, je préfère Alphonse-sama. Je plains Winry parfois, devoir se coltiner un nabot...

Al commença.

-En fait, ils...

-C'EST QUI LE NABOT QUI SE NOIE DANS UNE GOUTTE D'EAU ?!

-À ton avis ?

-MUSTANG ON VOUS A PAS SONNÉ, RETOURNEZ SOUS L'EAU QUI VOUS REND SI IMPUISSANT !

Après son éternelle litanie, Ed s'avança et commença un discours.

-Tout ça pour dire que... Aujourd'hui, nous nous remémorons Mathew Green, nous célébrons la victoire de Drago et un autre événement aura lieu. Aucune idée ? Non rien ? Vous êtes cons. Je démissionne. J'estime vous avoir suffisamment appris. Ce château est marrant, mais au bout d'un moment c'est chiant... Retenez le principe d'échange équivalent, c'est tout, le reste vous avez le droit d'oublier si c'est pas déjà fait. Vous avez, j'espère, compris que l'alchimie est plus juste que la magie...

-N'exagère pas Fullmetal.

-J'exagère pas, avouez que l'alchimie est beaucoup mieux !

-Non c'est nul, lança George, on peut rien faire avec !

-Tais-toi, crétin de Weasley !

* * *

Le lendemain.

-On y va ?

-Cinq secondes, je boucle ma valise et c'est parti !

-Grouille.

Al boucla sa valise à la hâte et sortit avec Ed. Dans la grande salle, ils retrouvèrent les sorciers, les profs, ainsi que les autres alchimistes et May et Olivia, Hawkeye et Sigu. Alex s'adressa à McGonagall.

-Pour vous remercier, très chère, de cet accueil prestigieux que vous nous avez offert dans ce somptueux établissement, je vous offre cette statue, en souvenir de mes muscles qui se sont transmis à travers chaque génération Armstrong ! Ça fera bien dans cette salle. Si, si, les Armstrong étaient aussi designers.

Il tendit à la pauvre directrice une statue alchimique représentant... Lui-même torse nu. Une goutte d'eau apparut derrière le crâne des autres personnes présentes dans la salle.

Les autres "vacanciers" remercièrent à leur façon la directrice et le personnel. Puis Alphonse s'avança vers Ginny.

-Tu as dit au revoir à tes amis ? Tu ne les reverras pas avant longtemps tu sais. La rééducation prendra entre trois et quatre ans.

-Oui, ça va.

Elle empoigna sa valise. Les dix (Ed, Al, Roy, May, Riza, Alex, Sigu, Izumi, Olivia et Ginny, oui ça fait bien dix), escortés par McGonagall, se dirigèrent vers la sortie de Poudlard. Mais Ed ajouta quelque chose.

-Ah tiens, d'ailleurs... J'ai remarqué, en tant que bon prof attentionné que je suis, que Malefoy portait un certain intérêt à Amestris et à l'alchimie. En effet, il suivait avec passion les cours quand c'était Mustang qui les donnait... Drago, n'aimerais tu pas venir avec nous à Amestris, pour... Étendre ta culture sur l'alchimie ? Tu adores ça n'est-ce pas ?

Il ricana.

-Euh, je ne sais pas, sans doute, et oui j'aimerais beaucoup venir avec vous à Amestris, mais où logerais-je ?... Je ne connais pas du tout le pays et je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi...

Ed fit mine de réfléchir.

-Hum, tu as raison, c'est fâcheux... Moi et Al, on peut pas t'amener chez nous, Mamie Pinako et Winry n'aiment pas quand c'est le boxon, déjà qu'il y aura Ginny... Alphonse va sans doute retourner à Xing avec May, mais c'est loin et puis ce n'est pas Amestris... Hum... Mustang, z'avez qu'à l'héberger pendant son séjour. Vous habitez à Central non ? Ce serait pratique. Allez, c'est pour la bonne cause.

Il continua d'un sourire mesquin.

-Puis il nous a sauvés. Vous avez même reconnu que vous lui deviez la vie.

-Je ne veux pas être un fardeau professeur Mustang et...

Mais Roy ne sembla pas relever les manigances d'Ed, et même si il s'était rendu compte que le blond trafiquait des plans foireux, il n'aurait pas compris car il ne remarquait pas les sentiments de Drago à son égard. Alors il rit.

-Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! Tu es le bienvenu chez moi pour ton séjour à Amestris, Malefoy !

Ed ricana pour la énième fois, visiblement content de la réussite de son plan. Puis tous quittèrent les lieux, et s'éloignèrent du château.

* * *

-Désirez-vous une collation ?

-Nan ! J'ai déjà failli m'étouffer avec vos bonbons de merde, alors c'est bon !

Al rit. Ils étaient dans le train reliant Poudlard au quai 9 3/4,et Ed avait eu le malheur de tester les bonbons de la mort... Il en était profondément traumatisé. Ils avaient laissé ouvert leur compartiment, ainsi Ed, Al, Ginny et May pouvaient communiquer avec Roy, Riza, Drago et Olivia et Alex, Izumi et Sigu. Drago avait failli se retrouver à côté d'Alex Armstrong, mais afin de préserver le garçon on avait jugé plus pratique qu'Alex ait une banquette à lui seul face à Sigu. Roy lança une boulette de papier en direction du compartiment voisin, qu'Al esquiva ce qui lui permit d'atteindre sa véritable cible : Ed.

-Alors chibi on supporte mal la nourriture locale ? En même temps, pas étonnant que des bonbons se coincent dans ta trachée, si elle est proportionnelle à ta taille...

-LA FERME MUSTANG!

-La ferme ? Dis donc Edward il y a des enfants ici... Ce n'est pas parce que t'es petit que tu ne fais pas de bruit en parlant...

-Cet énergumène apprendra-t-il un jour à se taire...

-Mais enfin chibi, tu sais que...

Il fut interrompu lorsqu'Ed se leva et tira brutalement la porte du compartiment, séparant ainsi les deux côtés. Roy rit doucement puis décida de dormir. Olivia lui lança.

-Tu es plus grand qu'Ed mais ta mentalité est inférieure, _couille molle_.

-J'apprécie peu ce nouveau surnom...

-Tais-toi/taisez-vous et dors/dormez. Rétorquèrent à l'unisson Hawkeye et Olivia.

Drago, seul au milieu de ces fortes têtes, ne pipa mot. Il réfléchissait à tout ce début d'année. Il avait appris beaucoup de choses, en alchimie, certes, mais pas uniquement. Même dans les relations humaines, il avait compris beaucoup de choses. Il s'était enfin rattrapé sur son passé. Il s'était tant épanoui, et c'était partiellement grâce à ses professeurs d'Amestris. Chaque sorcier pensait cela. Même si tout allait redevenir comme avant, même si le calme reviendrait au château et qu'à son retour il retrouverait une vie normale, quelque chose aurait malgré tout changé. Pareil pour Ginny et Harry. Ils avaient partagé un secret, ils avaient commis une erreur mais grâce à eux, n'avaient pas juste constaté qu'ils avaient merdé. Ils auraient pu choisir la solution de facilité, juste haïr l'alchimie, mais Ed et Al les en avaient empêchés. Ils s'étaient servi de cette faute pour comprendre et avancer. Et, si chez ces trois sorciers concernés ce changement était plus visible, il n'en restait pas moins présent chez chaque élève ou même professeur de Poudlard. Ces alchimistes avaient laissé leur trace dans leur quotidien et leur mémoire, et cette trace n'était pas prête de s'effacer.

 **Alors**

 **Avez-vous aimé la fin ?**

 **Cette fic, qui soit dit en passant est à ce jour ma plus longue fic, est officiellement terminée. Dire que j'avais créé cette fic juste comme ça, dans un moment de délire (je peux bien l'avouer maintenant que je l'ai finie) parce que l'idée que Ginny fasse une transmutation me plaisait... Je m'attendais pas du tout à ce que ça plaise autant...**

 **Alors, un grand merci à ceux qui ont mis en fav ou en follow cette fic. Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. Donc ça fait déjà des mercis pour : CrazyWizard, Erayn31, EvaNTail04, Yami Shino, Sheshanabarraud, Julie Alice Potter, lilylys, Slythie17, The snip et... Encore merci à Julie Alice Potter qui a reviewté (?) presque chaque chapitre.**

 **Merci aussi aux 3651 lecteurs anonymes que je ne peux malheureusement pas citer (et j'ai envie de dire, au final c'est pas grave parce que déjà je galère à noter 9 personnes alors 3651...)**

 **Et merci enfin à tous les futurs lecteurs qui aimeront ou qui liront juste cette fic, que je ne pourrais pas remercier directement mais que je remercie juste par avance ! Voilà ! Excusez-moi si j'écris un peu n'importe quoi, il est 1h36, je suis une fanfictionneuse exploitée... XD**

 **Bon, je vais dormir, bye ! ^^. (Ce chap fait pile 2100 mots !)**


End file.
